Deux frères pour une femme
by naughtymily
Summary: Bella, jeune veuve, débarque en Italie pour s'occuper du manoir d'Edward, son beau-frère. Mais des sentiments enfouis depuis des années et le secret que cache Bella vont compliqués étrangement leur existence et leur relation.


.

**_Deux frères pour une femme…_**

.

-Vous êtes arrivée, madame.

Bella Cullen regarda avec incrédulité l'immense maison à façade de temple grec. Le chauffeur se trompait certainement. Elle vérifia l'adresse sur le papier qu'elle tenait à la main, et regarda la plaque de cuivre qui brillait sur l'un des piliers de la majestueuse demeure de style colonial.

C'était bien le même nom : « Manoir de Volterra ».

Le chauffeur avait quitté son volant pour sortir du coffre le sac de marin de la jeune femme. En le lui tendant, il eut un geste du menton vers la maison, à l'écart de la ville dont elle portait le nom, en plein cœur de l'Italie.

-Quelle magnifique demeure ! remarqua-t-il.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Bella en cherchant dans une poche de son jean le montant de la course.

Elle rougit en voyant le chauffeur compter les billets et les pièces.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle, le pourboire n'est pas très important, mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour me montrer plus généreuse.

L'homme eut un geste négligent des épaules et, désignant de nouveau la maison devant laquelle il avait arrêté son taxi, il remarqua :

-Peut-être que pour vous, signora, la chance est en train de tourner ?

-Peut-être, admit-elle.

Elle passa la courroie du sac sur une de ses épaules et, après un signe d'adieu au conducteur, elle monta les marches conduisant au large portique.

Avant de s'y engouffrer, elle leva la tête et regarda le ciel sans nuages. C'était une magnifique journée de fin d'été.

Et pour elle, un nouveau départ dans la vie.

Elle se demanda, et ce n'était pas la première fois, ce que Jacob aurait pensé de sa décision. Sans doute l'aurait-il approuvée. Jacob savait que son frère n'avait jamais connu de soucis financiers. En secret, il le jalousait et le détestait mais, en public, il vantait la réussite de son aîné.

Fille unique, Bella n'avait jamais compris la rivalité entre les deux frères. Une sorte de relation amour-haine unissait Jacob et Edward Cullen. Elle les connaissait depuis le jour où ses propres parents, mutés en Italie, s'étaient installés dans la petite ville de Volterra dans une maison voisine de celle des Cullen. A l'époque, elle n'était encore qu'une enfant de dix ans mais, tout de suite, des liens d'amitié s'étaient créés entre les deux familles, au point qu'ils leur arrivaient de fêter ensemble les anniversaires et même les fêtes de Noël.

Edward était alors un étudiant doué, sérieux et travailleur Jacob, un garçon bohème, ironique et drôle. Quand ils se chamaillaient, Bella les écoutait d'une oreille distraite, sans jamais prendre parti ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

Et finalement, elle avait épousé Jacob. Le couple s'était aussitôt envolé vers les Etats-Unis.

Huit années de vie chaotique…

La famille s'était dispersée. Une fois ses diplômes en poche, Edward avait monté sa propre firme, qui n'avait fait que prospérer. Il avait maintenant des succursales dans le monde entier. Bella se souvenait qu'un hiver, Jacob et elle étaient revenus passer les fêtes de Noël à Volterra, dans la maison de ses beaux-parents, Esmé et Carlisle Cullen. Cette année-là avait été pénible pour la jeune femme. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait perdu son père, puis sa mère. Et le fait de voir la maison de son enfance à présent habitée par des étrangers l'avait profondément affectée.

Edward les avait rejoints, seul, pour quelques heures. Pendant tout le temps de sa visite, l'estomac noué, Bella avait mesuré la différence entre les deux frères. Impeccable dans son costume de ville, Edward était l'antithèse de son frère. Jacob ne se plaisait qu'en blouson de cuir sur un jean effrangé et une chemise ouverte au col. Ils avaient toujours été ainsi, se différenciant l'un de l'autre dans une sorte de défi permanent.

Elle pénétra sous le large portique, mais comme elle ne se sentait pas complètement prête à affronter Edward, elle posa son sac de marin sur le sol et fouilla dans les poches de son jean à la recherche de cigarettes. Il ne lui en restait qu'une. C'était juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour se détendre. A la différence de Jacob, Edward ne fumait pas, et elle était sûre qu'il désapprouverait une aussi mauvaise habitude.

Elle haussa les épaules en se disant que sa réprimande ne serait qu'un détail à côté des calamités qui s'étaient abattues sur elle comme un déluge.

Elle alluma sa cigarette, en inhala une longue bouffée tout en éteignant l'allumette d'un souple mouvement du poignet.

Elle allait jeter celle-ci sur le sol, mais arrêta son geste à temps. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas salir le magnifique dallage en marbre blanc du portique ! Sans hésiter, elle fourra l'allumette éteinte dans une de ses poches.

Fumer l'avait toujours détendue. Or, en ce moment, elle avait l'impression que chaque bouffée mettait encore un peu plus ses nerfs à vif. De sa vie, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi fébrile.

C'était absurde, bien sûr. Elle connaissait Edward depuis toujours et, depuis toujours, elle avait été une de ses ferventes admiratrices. Elle avait même, jadis, été amoureuse de lui comme on peut l'être à dix-sept ans. Et il y avait eu cette nuit d'été si brûlante…

Mais tout cela appartenait au passé. Alors pourquoi, après tant d'années, le souvenir de cette folle nuit amenait-il encore sur ses lèvres une crispation de chagrin, tandis qu'une rougeur enfiévrait son front ? Ses émois d'adolescente, elle les avait perdus au cours de son mariage avec Jacob. Et pendant tout ce temps, bien qu'Edward et elle fussent toujours restés sur la réserve, ils avaient entretenu, à distance, d'amicales relations téléphoniques.

Edward était son beau-frère, mais aujourd'hui il était difficile de penser à lui en ces termes.

Il avait probablement conservé cet air altier, vaguement arrogant, qu'elle lui avait toujours connu. Mais elle lui était reconnaissante de son offre. S'il ne lui avait pas adressé un message lui proposant de devenir l'intendante du Manoir, Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle serait devenue !

Elle tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et chercha un endroit pour se débarrasser de son mégot. L'écraser sur les dalles était impensable. Elle préféra aller le jeter sous un banc de pierre à l'extrémité de la galerie.

Ensuite, elle revint devant la porte d'entrée. Elle appuya sur la sonnette, écouta le carillon résonner à l'intérieur. Personne ne répondant, elle pressa le bouton encore et encore.

De toute évidence, il n'y avait personne.

Elle essaya de se rappeler les termes exacts du message et conclut qu'elle s'y était rigoureusement conformée. Elle regarda la montre à son poignet. Dix-huit heures. Elle était dans les temps, ce qui était tout de même une performance, après avoir traversé la moitié du globe en avion.

Elle sonna encore une fois sans plus de succès. Edward n'était pas chez lui.

Agacée, elle donna un coup de pied dans la porte. L'envie la tenaillait de s'en aller. Mais sans argent, où irait-elle ? Tout ce qu'elle possédait se trouvait dans son sac de marin : des vêtements, quelques livres, ses affaires de toilette et quelques CD. Maigre capital ! Elle n'avait pas la plus petite idée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire, mais ne s'en alarmait pas pour autant. Elle se sortirait de cette situation comme elle s'était toujours sortie des épreuves que le ciel lui avait envoyé.

De toutes les épreuves ?

L'image du drame qu'elle avait vécu traversa son esprit et elle frémit, tandis que les remords revenaient en foule.

Si seulement la pluie n'avait pas inondé la route, cette nuit-là !

Si seulement elle ne s'était pas violemment disputée avec Jacob !

Si seulement elle avait caché les clés de la voiture !

Si seulement…

Tout le passé surgissait avec des images si terrifiantes qu'elle se sentit brusquement en sueur. Elle revoyait les voitures de police, l'ambulance, l'épave sur la dépanneuse… Elle pensait au secret qu'elle avait dû dissimuler à la famille…

_« Assez ! »_ se morigéna-t-elle en silence. Il lui fallait oublier le passé, ne plus jamais évoquer ce drame, aller de l'avant avec courage et entamer une nouvelle vie ici, en Italie…

Après un dernier coup d'œil à sa montre, Bella rassembla ce qui lui restait d'énergie et fit appel à son bon sens. Si Edward, toujours si scrupuleux, lui avait donné rendez-vous aujourd'hui en fin d'après-midi, c'était donc qu'il l'attendait.

A tout hasard, elle tourna le bouton de la porte et, ô miracle, celle-ci s'ouvrit !

-Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! s'exclama-t-elle à voix haute en soulevant son sac.

Elle le posa sur le dallage à l'intérieur de la maison et referma le battant derrière elle.

Le hall en rotonde était vaste, frais, surmonté d'un dôme digne d'une cathédrale. Quelques lucarnes, haut perchées et munies de vitraux, l'éclairaient en colorant de lueurs vives les rayons de soleil qui les traversaient.

C'était magnifique et presque envoûtant.

Bella sourit. Son premier sourire depuis bien longtemps.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. La maison d'Edward était encore plus luxueuse que les descriptions que lui en avait faites sa belle-mère, lorsque les deux femmes s'étaient téléphonées. Esmé Cullen lui avait affirmé que la maison de son fils aîné était la plus belle de la région, mais comme Esmé exagérait toujours, Bella ne l'avait qu'à moitié crue.

A droite, une double baie vitrée menait à la salle à manger aux murs ornés de belles boiseries en chêne. A gauche, une double porte semblable donnait accès à une enfilade de salons au sol recouvert d'une épaisse moquette couleur champagne. De nombreuses fenêtres encadraient les arbres d'un parc touffu. Des lustres en cristal pendaient des plafonds moulurés. Un des salons, le plus vaste, s'ornait d'une immense cheminée, dont le marbre rouge, veiné de gris, luisait sous le soleil.

-Superbe ! murmura Bella.

En même temps, la surprise la clouait sur place. Toutes ces pièces étaient vides, sans un meuble, sans un tableau.

Songeuse, Bella en chercha la raison. Elle se souvenait que Jacob, toujours railleur, se gaussait souvent de la bougeotte de ses parents.

-Depuis qu'ils sont à la retraite, disait-il, ils deviennent à moitié nomades. Dès qu'un appart' se libère dans un endroit qui leur plait, ils s'y installent avant même d'y avoir fait venir leur mobilier…

Edward habitait ici depuis deux ans. Avait-il hérité, en l'aggravant, de la manie de ses parents ?

Laissant son sac dans le hall, Bella partit à la recherche de la cuisine. Elle la trouva à l'arrière de la maison. C'était une vaste pièce carrelée, éclairée par deux fenêtres, et qui se prolongeait sur le parc par une immense terrasse.

Au moins la cuisine était, elle, superbement équipée. Une longue table de ferme en occupait le centre. Des appareils ménagers, ultramodernes, voisinaient avec un énorme billot de boucher, sur lequel un mouton entier aurait pu être découpé. Un râtelier d'écurie ornait l'un des murs. Sur un autre était accrochée une batterie de casseroles en cuivre qui brillaient comme des petits soleils et qui, apparemment, n'avaient encore jamais servi.

La cuisine communiquait avec une grande pièce qui avait dû tenir lieu d'office au temps où la maison nécessitait un nombreux personnel mais qui, à présent, avait été transformée en débarras. Il y avait là, devant une jolie cheminée en pierre, une foule d'objets hétéroclites : De vieux postes de radio et de télévision, des coussins multicolores, des meubles de jardin, des caisses de livres et même un divan défraîchi.

Perplexe, Bella revint dans le hall. Comment Edward pouvait-il vivre ici ? Certes, la maison était superbe, mais ce n'était qu'un écrin vide.

Venant des lucarnes, la lumière colorée éclairait un majestueux escalier à double révolution. Elle en gravit lentement les marches jusqu'au premier étage. Le palier, semi-circulaire, formait comme un balcon au-dessus du hall.

Il donnait accès à plusieurs portes, toutes fermées.

Bella en ouvrit une au hasard et jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Moquettée de bleu roi, mais sans le moindre meuble, la pièce était probablement destinée à devenir une chambre.

La jeune femme alla jusqu'à la seconde porte et l'ouvrit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Cette fois, la pièce était meublée. Un large lit à colonnes trônait au centre. Il y avait aussi une table, deux bergères et une grande armoire de style oriental, en cèdre sculpté. Des vêtements masculins étaient jetés en vrac sur le lit. Une porte entrebâillée laissait apercevoir les placards ouverts d'une petite pièce servant de dressing.

Bella était sur le point de sortir pour continuer son exploration, lorsqu'elle perçut l'écho d'un bruit venant du fond de la chambre, pourtant déserte. En examinant les murs, elle découvrit une porte qui se confondait avec les lambris de la cloison.

Elle alla l'entrouvrir avec précaution. La porte communiquait avec une salle de bains.

Une serviette nouée autour des reins, un homme achevait de se raser devant le lavabo. Une petite partie de son visage disparaissait sous un reste de mousse. Son dos, encore luisant de l'eau de la douche, était musclé à souhait.

Sans écarter davantage le battant, Bella l'observa un moment avec l'impression d'agir en voyeur. Elle était certaine que, de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait apercevoir la porte de la chambre, même par le truchement du miroir.

La jeune femme n'en finissait pas de s'étonner. Etait-ce bien Edward qu'elle avait devant les yeux ? Depuis quand était il devenu ce superbe athlète aux muscles longs, aux épaules larges, à la peau bronzée ? Elle gardait le souvenir d'un homme toujours soigné, certes, mais plutôt maigre et peu sportif. Sentant sa gorge devenir sèche, elle déglutit avec peine.

Edward se déplaça légèrement et son regard fixa un autre miroir qui, lui, reflétait la porte.

Aussitôt, il se figea, puis, se retournant lentement, il regarda l'intruse avec une stupeur telle qu'il en resta muet un moment.

Bella ouvrit alors la porte en grand.

-Hello, Edward !

-Mais qui diable êtes-vous ?

Il dardait sur elle ses yeux d'un vert dur et, soudain, une étincelle les anima.

-Bella ?

Elle savait qu'elle avait pris un peu de poids depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais avait-elle vieilli au point de ne plus être reconnaissable ?

Brusquement mal à l'aise, elle sentit une rougeur traîtresse lui échauffer le visage. Désemparée, elle balbutia :

-J'ai… j'ai sonné plu… plusieurs fois.

-Seigneur ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais tu es si… si différente !

-Tu as changé, toi aussi.

Il passa une main sur son torse, se souvint qu'il était à moitié nu et grimaça, tandis que, les paupières mi-closes, il la détaillait à distance comme on examine un tableau.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Bella retrouva dans le regard d'un vert mousse l'arrogance d'autrefois. Aussitôt, elle recouvra son assurance et s'aperçut qu'il lui posait une question pour la seconde fois.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, répondit-elle.

Il lui décocha un petit sourire vaguement condescendant et expliqua :

-Je viens juste de rentrer. Tu as de la chance de me trouver, car je ne t'attendais que la semaine prochaine.

-Ton message me demandait de venir ce dimanche-ci.

-Non, l'autre.

-Tu te trompes…

-Alors, n'en parlons plus, trancha-t-il en prenant une serviette pour essuyer le reste de mousse sur son visage.

-Tu peux prétendre ce que tu veux, riposta Bella, je me souviens du télégramme à la virgule près. Tu l'as expédié jeudi dernier, et il disait : _« A dimanche prochain 18 heures. »_

-Alors, c'est la compagnie qui a commis l'erreur.

-Mon arrivée te poserait elle un problème ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Non, naturellement, non…

Il passa devant elle pour revenir dans sa chambre. Au milieu de la pièce, il se retourna et ajouta d'un ton léger :

-Nous nous débrouillerons.

-Pardon ?

-Oublie ça. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas m'attendre au rez-de-chaussée ?

Tout en parlant, il était entré dans la penderie, dont il avait repoussé la porte. Une minute plus tard, il en ressortait en pantalon de ville, une main tenant une chemise encore pliée et l'autre, la serviette qui avait masqué en partie sa nudité.

-Tu n'as pas entendu ?

-Mais… Edward…

-J'ai besoin d'être seul pour m'habiller, Bella. Peux-tu comprendre cela ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bref.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans avoir protesté. La patience n'étant pas une de ses vertus, elle retrouvait avec irritation le garçon qui, d'un mot ou même d'un simple regard, possédait un singulier talent pour remettre les gens à leur place.

Non, décidément, Edward n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi autoritaire… Et toujours aussi beau, avec sa haute taille, ses traits aristocratiques, ses cheveux indisciplinés d'une étrange couleur bronze et ses yeux verts. Mais il entendait être obéi selon les règles qu'il avait tracées. Il s'était toujours montré brillant, et son esprit semblait avoir une longueur d'avance sur celui du commun des mortels. Dès qu'un problème était exposé, il en trouvait la solution avant tout le monde.

Il bouchonna la serviette et, d'un geste précis, l'envoya au milieu de la salle de bains.

-Eh bien, Bella, ne reste pas là, figée comme une statue.

Elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le palier.

-D'accord, je t'attends en bas, dit-elle.

En souvenir du passé, pour la taquiner, il émit un petit gloussement de satisfaction, juste assez haut pour qu'elle l'entende.

Mais elle quitta la pièce sans se retourner et claqua le battant derrière elle.

Edward s'assit sur le bord du lit et respira à fond, en espérant que son pouls retrouverait rapidement un rythme normal. Certes, l'arrivée prématurée de Bella l'avait surpris, mais son émotion dépassait de loin ce à quoi il s'était attendu. La jeune femme qu'il avait découverte quelques instants plus tôt dans l'encadrement de la porte n'était plus celle dont il se souvenait.

Pendant des années, alors qu'il habitait encore chez ses parents, elle avait été sa voisine la plus proche. Il l'avait vue grandir, devenir une douce jeune fille, jolie et fière. Il y avait en elle un mélange de volonté et de vulnérabilité. Cette image-là s'était gravée dans son esprit… Jusqu'à la nuit de la fête…

-Oh, là, mon garçon, du calme ! murmura-t-il. C'est une vieille histoire qui remonte à l'époque des dinosaures. Chasse-la de ta mémoire et reprends pied dans la réalité !

Mais la réalité n'était pas plus gaie.

Il acheva de s'habiller en se traitant d'idiot. Pourquoi, sur le moment, n'avait-il pas reconnu Bella ?

Elle avait changé, certes, mais ses cheveux étaient toujours longs et d'un beau chocolat chaud, ses yeux noisettes toujours aussi immenses et allongés vers les tempes. Si elle avait pris un peu de poids, ce n'était pas à son désavantage, car elle avait toujours été d'une minceur de mannequin. Le fin visage en forme de cœur avait perdu ses creux, et n'en était que plus attrayant.

Au fond, elle était exactement telle qu'il l'avait imaginée, jadis, lorsqu'elle aurait vingt-six ans.

Etait-il prêt, aujourd'hui, à oublier sa vieille amitié pour elle, et à la traiter comme une employée ?

Il se souvenait de leur dernier Noël passé ensemble, chez ses parents. Jacob et Bella étaient restés des années sans revenir à Volterra. Bien que tous les membres de la famille avaient toujours gardés entre eux des contacts téléphoniques, la vie les avait séparés les uns des autres. Edward se doutait des raisons qu'avait Jacob de vouloir conserver une distance entre eux. Celles-ci dataient du temps lointain où les deux frères n'étaient encore que des enfants. Edward travaillait bien en classe et réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait, tandis que Jacob ne faisait rien et échouait lamentablement à ses examens, ce qui l'aigrissait considérablement. Il en voulait à la terre entière, et plus particulièrement à son aîné.

Mais Jacob -du moins Edward l'espérait-il- n'avait jamais rien deviné des sentiments de son frère pour leur jeune voisine.

Depuis toujours, Esmé et Carlisle Cullen essayaient de donner, autour d'eux, l'image d'une famille unie. Or, le plus souvent, entre les quatre murs de leur demeure, retentissait l'écho de règlements de comptes. Chaque discussion entre les deux frères tournait à l'orage. Leur dernier Noël, quatre ans plus tôt, avait été particulièrement pénible. Aussi Edward s'était juré de ne plus jamais participer à une réunion de famille. Il était bien décidé à prétexter des rendez-vous professionnels ne pouvant en aucun cas être reportés ou des voyages d'affaires, tout, plutôt que de se retrouver en présence de Jacob.

Et maintenant, Jacob n'était plus de ce monde…

La pensée de l'accident continuait de le hanter comme s'il y avait assisté ou pire, comme s'il avait eu les moyens de prévoir un tel drame et de l'empêcher.

C'était ridicule, bien sûr. Il habitait à l'autre bout du monde, et son style de vie était totalement différent de celui de Jacob. Mais les sentiments de culpabilité, telle une mauvaise herbe qui pousse dans l'esprit, n'obéissent à aucun raisonnement. Edward les combattait depuis le jour où il avait laissé Jacob épouser Bella. Un regret, doublé d'un pressentiment flou et persistant, l'avait tourmenté à tel point qu'il était sûr qu'un jour ou l'autre un drame se produirait.

La tragédie avait eu lieu, et il s'en sentait presque responsable.

Certes, personne n'avait le don d'arrêter le destin. Mais au moins pouvait-il, maintenant, aider la jeune femme. Il le ferait pour Bella, bien sûr, mais aussi pour Jacob et pour lui-même, afin de soulager sa conscience.

Un peu plus tard, il retrouva Bella dans la cuisine. Elle grignotait de petits cubes de fromage destinés à l'apéritif.

-Excuse-moi, mais je meurs de faim, dit-elle.

-Sers-toi, je t'en prie… Mais comme je ne t'attendais que la semaine prochaine, tu ne vas trouver que bien peu de provisions ici.

-J'ai déjà découvert qu'effectivement, chez toi, il n'y avait que peu de choses, répliqua-t-elle en désignant d'un geste large l'ensemble du rez-de-chaussée.

Edward ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit une bouteille de soda.

-En veux-tu ?

Elle acquiesça. Il prit deux verres dans un meuble et les posa sur la table en ajoutant :

-J'espère que, dès demain, tu pourras te charger du ravitaillement.

-Naturellement. Cela fait partie du travail d'intendance. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas meublé le rez-de-chaussée ?

-Pas eu le temps, répondit-il brièvement.

-Tu pouvais faire appel à un décorateur.

-J'ai essayé, mais dans cette ville les décorateurs sont surchargés de commandes et aucun d'eux n'a encore pu venir.

Elle prit le verre plein qu'il lui offrait, observa son visage et remarqua le pli entre les sourcils.

-J'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas la vérité. Que t'est-il arrivé, Edward ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle insista :

-Allez, raconte-moi tout !

Il avala une gorgée de soda, posa son verre sur la table et avoua :

- Je peux seulement préciser qu'elle s'est montrée plus apte à me dépouiller qu'à apporter ses propres meubles.

-Qui ? Une fille que tu fréquentais ?

-Oui.

-Qui était-ce ?

-Cela n'a plus aucune importance.

-Tu es resté longtemps avec elle ?

Bella s'étonnait de sa curiosité, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Edward en train de se laisser dépouiller, le fait lui paraissait incroyable.

-Longtemps, non…, répondit il après un silence.

-Si je comprends bien, cette liaison t'a tout de même posé un sacré problème.

-Tu peux le dire ! Mais c'est le passé, n'en parlons plus.

Il prit de nouveau son verre qu'il serra nerveusement dans sa paume.

_« Après tout, sa vie privée ne me regarde pas »_, se disait Bella en l'observant.

Mais alors qu'en temps ordinaire elle était parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même, elle s'étonnait de s'être montrée aussi indiscrète.

-Désolée, murmura-t-elle.

-Ton étonnement est normal.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir outrepassé les limites de mes nouvelles fonctions.

-Mais non ! répliqua-t-il. Je suis d'ailleurs prêt à répondre à d'autres questions.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis restèrent un moment silencieux, avant qu'Edward ne reprenne d'une voix sourde :

-Je devine que tu as dû passer des heures difficiles, après l'accident. Es-tu complètement remise ?

-Oui. J'ai enfin retrouvé mon équilibre.

-La police a-t elle réussi à mettre la main sur l'autre type ?

-Quel type ?

-Le chauffard qui a causé l'accident avec son camion.

Bella dut faire un violent effort pour que son trouble ne transparût sur ses traits. Afin de préserver la mémoire de Jacob, elle avait donné à la famille une version totalement transformée du drame. Elle devait s'y tenir.

-Non, dit elle en baissant la tête sur son verre. Le chauffard n'a jamais été retrouvé.

-Tu m'en vois navré, dit Edward. Je ne suis jamais retourné en Californie. Je sais que j'aurais dû, mais…

-Ne t'excuse pas. Tu es un homme d'affaires très occupé, et je me doute que tu ne disposes d'aucun loisir.

-Exact. Les affaires, toujours les affaires… Elles dévorent ma vie et je serai soulagé si tu te sens assez forte pour m'aider à entretenir cette maison.

Elle posa une main amicale sur son bras.

-Merci, Edward, merci pour tout.

-Mais non, ne me remercie pas. Ce que je fais est tout naturel.

En quelques mots, tout était dit. A la brièveté du ton, Bella comprit que, même si elle se sentait son obligée, elle ne devait pas manifester trop de reconnaissance.

Ella alla jeter la bouteille vide dans une petite poubelle, tandis qu'Edward inventoriait le contenu de l'armoire aux provisions.

-Inutile d'aller au restaurant. Le dimanche soir, à moins d'avoir retenu une table, tous les établissements sont pleins. Nous mangerons des pâtes. Tu aimes ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, beaucoup.

Il sortit d'un placard une banale casserole en émail ainsi que tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection de spaghettis à le Russene.

-Laisse-moi faire, dit Bella en essayant de l'écarter du plan de travail.

-Non, ce soir, tu es mon invitée. Demain seulement, tu prendras ton service.

Elle s'assit en s'efforçant de se détendre.

Tout en s'affairant devant la cuisinière électrique, Edward parlait de ses parents qui s'apprêtaient à partir en croisière dans les Caraïbes. Des paroles banales qui le protégeaient de questions gênantes.

Quand le plat fut prêt et le couvert dressé sur la grande table de chêne, Edward vint s'asseoir en face de Bella et ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Entre deux bouchées, ils s'observaient mutuellement. Bella sentait entre eux une certaine contrainte, comme si ni lui ni elle n'osait aborder les sujets dérangeants.

Edward avait prévu cette gêne. Il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme depuis si longtemps qu'elle était presque devenue une étrangère ; et il sentait que, de son côté, elle restait sur la défensive. Les questions concernant le passé avaient toujours été soigneusement éludées. Edward n'avait jamais rien su de la vie de couple de son frère et de sa belle-sœur.

-Au fond, nous ignorons tout l'un de l'autre, dit-il soudain.

Bella le regarda et abaissa aussitôt les yeux sur le contenu de son assiette.

-C'est vrai, admit-elle. Du reste, je ne me rappelle pas que nous n'ayons jamais eu une vraie conversation.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête. A ce moment, les images d'une lointaine nuit d'été traversèrent son esprit. Il les chassa et dit d'un ton un peu solennel :

-Nous allons conclure un pacte. Aucun sujet ne doit être tabou entre nous ; ainsi, nous nous sentirons plus à l'aise.

-Mais je suis à l'aise avec toi, Edward.

Et son regard disait clairement :

_« Ne me pose aucune question. Ainsi, je ne serai pas obligée de te mentir. »_

Certains secrets ne devant jamais être divulgués, il était impossible qu'elle lui ouvrît complètement son cœur.

Toutefois, comme Edward ne semblait pas réceptif à ce genre d'avertissement, Bella, pour se montrer conciliante, lui sourit et approuva sa proposition.

Après un dessert de fruits, ils débarrassèrent la table ensemble. Dès qu'assiettes et couverts furent rangés dans le lave-vaisselle, Edward descendit à la cave et en revint avec une bouteille de pinot qu'ils allèrent déguster sur la terrasse.

Le jour déclinait. Entre les branches feuillues des arbres, le ciel prenait des tons orangés. Edward avait sorti les meubles de jardin et servi le pinot blanc dans des verres en cristal gravé.

L'œil rêveur, Bella concentrait son attention sur une trouée dans le parc. Celle-ci laissait apercevoir l'horizon au-delà de la rivière Volterra qui avait donné son nom à la ville.

-J'avais oublié à quel point les montagnes sont belles, par ici, murmura-t-elle.

Edward la regarda avec autant de surprise que d'inquiétude.

-Quelles montagnes ? Les crêtes les plus proches sont à plus de cinq cents kilomètres à l'ouest.

-J'en devine les silhouettes. Ce sont celles de mon enfance… De notre jeunesse, précisa-t-elle.

-Tu en avais de semblables en Californie.

-Oh, non… Là-bas, elles sont arides et leurs sommets sont chauves. Je me souviens que, de notre maison sur les pentes des Appalaches, je ne voyais que des prés et des forêts.

Après un silence, Edward remarqua :

-Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi, à la mort de tes parents, tu n'étais pas revenue habiter leur maison avec Jacob.

-Il refusait de quitter les Etats-Unis.

Edward ne l'interrogea pas plus avant. En ce moment, ce genre de question, tout comme l'image de son frère, ravivait encore de trop douloureux souvenirs.

Bella continuait de regarder au loin. Son verre à la main, Edward se pencha vers elle par-dessus la table de jardin. Il était soudain si près qu'elle sentait son haleine lui caresser le front. Pendant un moment, elle pensa qu'il allait l'embrasser. Mais il semblait hésiter sur l'attitude à adopter.

Et soudain, gentiment, de sa main libre, il lui repoussa derrière l'oreille une longue mèche de cheveux bruns qui cachait une partie de son visage. Puis il leva son verre et, avec une chaleur inhabituelle dans la voix, il déclara :

-Buvons à ta santé, chère Bella, et sois la bienvenue à Volterra !

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Edward hésita avant de frapper à la porte de sa propre chambre, puis il se décida et s'excusa de son intrusion.

Bella était debout, en train de fouiller dans son sac de marin posé sur le lit. Pieds nus, elle n'était vêtue que d'une nuisette, une sorte de long T-shirt en coton blanc qui lui arrivait aux genoux.

Il ne put empêcher son regard de s'attarder un moment sur les longues jambes nues. Elle se retourna vers lui.

-Tu as un problème ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Non. J'ai seulement besoin de prendre quelques vêtements dans la penderie. Demain matin, je serai sûrement réveillé avant toi, et je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

-Oh, Edward, je suis confuse que tu te sois cru obligé de me laisser ta chambre ! C'était à moi de dormir sur un lit de camp, ou dans un sac de couchage.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, dit-il tout en pénétrant dans le dressing.

-Je parle sérieusement, protesta-t-elle. Le groupe de Jacob jouait parfois jusqu'aux premières heures du matin et, comme je l'accompagnais, je dormais n'importe où en l'attendant.

Edward sortait de la penderie. D'une main, il serrait contre lui des sous-vêtements, une chemise blanche et une cravate bordeaux. Sur son autre bras, il avait jeté un costume de ville encore accroché à un cintre.

L'évocation de la vie errante de son frère renforçait sa décision de laisser, ce soir, sa chambre à la jeune femme. Il la vit réprimer un bâillement.

-Cette journée de voyage t'a épuisée, remarqua-t-il. Pour les chambres, nous aviserons demain. Cette nuit, tu as besoin de te reposer dans un lit confortable.

-J'avoue que je suis morte de fatigue, approuva-t-elle en s'étirant.

La nuisette suivit le mouvement de ses bras. Le souple coton dessina ses hanches, tandis que l'ourlet remontait jusqu'au-dessus de ses genoux.

Edward détourna vivement les yeux de la trop séduisante silhouette.

-Mets-toi vite au lit ! conseilla-t-il.

-C'est ce que je vais faire, et je sens que ce sera divin…

Elle souleva son sac de marin et le posa sur le sol avant de se glisser sous la couette.

Edward la regarda. De nouveau, l'image de l'enfant qu'elle avait été traversa son esprit. Il la revoyait à dix ans, toute menue dans le grand lit de ses parents.

Ils se sourirent, et leurs yeux se cherchèrent. Brusquement, Edward avait envie de s'approcher d'elle et de lui donner, sur les joues, un tendre baiser comme autrefois.

Il s'interrogea alors. Que voulait-il ? Simplement qu'elle passe une nuit confortable ? Non. En ce moment, tout son corps la désirait, et il savait que le plus petit geste amical risquait de se transformer en quelque chose de brûlant, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne serait en mesure d'arrêter.

Il traversa la pièce en direction de la porte que les lambris dissimulaient. La salle de bains communiquait avec une autre chambre, celle qu'il avait décidé d'occuper cette nuit. Au passage, il éteignit la lampe.

-Bonsoir, Edward ! dit elle d'une petite voix aussi douce que le miel.

-Bonne nuit, Bella ! Dors bien !

Il repoussa la porte derrière lui et s'empressa d'aller se réfugier dans la pièce, où il avait déplié un lit de camp.

Là, il se sentit en sûreté.

Le dos contre le battant, les bras encore encombrés par ses vêtements, il poussa un long soupir. Il n'avait pas prévu que le passé renaîtrait avec autant de force et de douleur. Il devait se dire que Bella et Jacob avaient été mariés pendant huit ans, et qu'il avait facilement survécu à cette séparation. Le travail, ses succès en affaires, tout cela lui avait été salutaire pour oublier le stupide mariage de son frère.

Après l'accident, en questionnant Bella par téléphone, il avait découvert que non seulement Jacob avait dilapidé la fortune de sa femme, mais qu'en outre, avec sa proverbiale insouciance, il avait négligé de souscrire la moindre assurance vie.

Edward aurait pu facilement verser une rente à sa belle-sœur. Mais il connaissait la fierté de Bella et savait qu'elle refuserait tout secours de ce genre. Aussi avait-il trouvé une autre façon de l'aider.

Sans hésiter, elle avait accepté de devenir l'intendante du manoir.

Edward avait toujours blâmé le caractère bohème et irresponsable de Jacob. C'était là un des nombreux sujets de leurs discordes. Jacob s'était toujours cru un musicien de génie, et il avait entraîné Bella dans ses rêves de gloire. Il avait espéré faire fortune aux Etats-Unis. Or, il n'avait réussi qu'à devenir la star d'un minable groupe de rock, qui courait le cachet de ville en ville, d'une boîte de nuit à une salle des fêtes.

Et, pour suivre son époux, Bella avait interrompu ses études.

Si encore cet abandon avait eu un noble but, comme tenir un foyer ou élever des enfants, Edward l'aurait compris, mais Bella s'était contentée de courir, comme Jacob, après un rêve impossible.

Et maintenant, elle avait tout perdu : Son mari et ses illusions. Le petit capital légué par ses parents avait fondu comme neige au soleil, et elle s'était retrouvée sans ressources et seule au monde. Sa famille se réduisait à ses beaux-parents et à son beau-frère. Au téléphone, elle lui avait dit qu'elle souhaitait oublier le passé. Il avait compris qu'il s'agissait de tout le passé, et plus particulièrement cette lointaine nuit d'été où ils étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Edward était certain que Jacob n'en avait jamais rien su. Et il avait l'impression qu'à présent Bella voulait se persuader que cette nuit-là n'avait existé que dans leur imagination.

Or, pour Edward, ce n'était pas seulement un vague souvenir. Il en conservait chaque détail dans son esprit.

A l'époque, Bella avait alors à peine dix-sept ans, lui vingt-deux, et ils avaient été invités à une surprise-partie chez des voisins. Au cours de la soirée, Edward et Bella avaient beaucoup dansés ensemble. Après avoir bu de nombreuses coupes de champagne, insensiblement, la jeune fille l'avait entraîné loin de la foule. Toujours enlacés, ils étaient sortis dans le jardin contigu à celui de la résidence des Cullen et s'étaient retrouvés dans un petit pavillon désert séparant les deux propriétés. Les vapeurs de l'alcool aidant, leurs gestes étaient devenus de moins en moins innocents et, un baiser en appelant un autre, ce qui devait arriver était arrivé.

A vingt-deux ans, Edward avait déjà eu de nombreuses aventures, mais aucune ne l'avait bouleversé comme celle-ci. A présent encore, il conservait le souvenir d'un moment magique, d'une entente aussi parfaite qu'une initiation de ce genre pouvait l'être.

Rentré chez lui, il avait passé le reste de la nuit à s'interroger. Etait-ce cela, l'amour ? Leur embrasement n'avait-il été qu'une fièvre passagère des sens, ou éprouvait-il pour sa jeune voisine un sentiment profond ?

Le lendemain, Jacob, qui, retenu au lit par une angine, n'avait pu participer à la fête, s'était confié à son aîné pour la première fois. Il avait avoué à Edward qu'il adorait Bella, mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui déclarer sa flamme.

Edward en était resté muet de stupeur et de remords. Il n'avait plus à se demander s'il aimait ou non Bella. Son sens de l'honneur, tout comme l'affection qu'il vouait à son frère, lui commandait de s'effacer afin de laisser à Jacob une chance de réussite. Ce dernier avait toujours souffert d'un pénible sentiment d'infériorité, et c'était ce qui le rendait agressif vis-à-vis de son aîné.

Le même jour, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Edward avait fait comprendre à Bella que le tendre épisode de la nuit n'avait été qu'une folie passagère qui ne devait plus se renouveler.

L'avait-il blessée ? Il ne l'avait jamais su : Après l'avoir approuvé, elle lui avait tourné le dos.

Une semaine plus tard, le jour de ses dix-huit ans, elle s'enfuyait avec Jacob. Sur le mot laissé à ses parents, elle expliquait que, majeure depuis la veille, elle avait décidé d'accompagner un musicien de talent sur les chemins de la gloire.

Edward s'était consolé en essayant de se persuader que, après avoir écrasé son frère de sa supériorité pendant des années, il s'était sacrifié pour lui donner enfin la chance d'être heureux.

Au cours des neuf années qui avaient suivi, il avait eu de multiples aventures, mais aucune femme ne l'avait emmené vers le nirvana qu'il avait connu une certaine nuit de juin avec Bella.

Et maintenant, celle-ci était devenue la veuve de son frère, donc une personne intouchable. Il la savait brisée, détruite par une union qu'il avait devinée malheureuse, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de l'aider et de la protéger.

Allongé sur son lit de camp sans confort, il soupira, ferma les yeux et attendit le sommeil. Demain, lundi, la journée s'annonçait particulièrement chargée. D'importants rendez-vous l'attendaient, et il devait se lever de bonne heure.

Ce jour-là, au milieu de l'après-midi, le camion d'un grand magasin livra au manoir le mobilier d'une chambre.

Persuadé que Bella ne venait qu'une semaine plus tard, Edward avait pris ses dispositions pour que la jeune femme trouve à son arrivée une pièce confortable où s'installer.

Le matin, à son réveil, Bella avait découvert deux enveloppes à son nom sur la table de la cuisine. L'une contenait les instructions d'Edward concernant la livraison du mobilier. L'autre, trois mois d'émoluments d'avance et, en plus, suffisamment d'argent pour qu'elle emplît le congélateur d'aliments surgelés. Une jeep se trouvait dans le garage, à sa disposition, pour aller en ville.

Mais la livraison ayant eu lieu plus tard qu'Edward ne l'avait prévu, elle n'avait pu sortir pour faire des courses.

Elle avait aidé le camionneur à disposer les meubles à leur place. Edward avait choisi pour elle la pièce la plus éloignée de sa propre chambre. Sur le moment, Bella en avait conclu qu'il tenait à mettre une certaine distance entre eux, craignant peut-être qu'elle ne se jette à sa tête comme elle l'avait fait neuf ans plus tôt, au cours de l'inoubliable nuit d'été.

En réalité, elle découvrait à présent que sa chambre était une des plus agréables de l'étage. Vaste, pourvue de placards-penderies et d'une confortable salle de bains privée, la pièce s'ouvrait sur un balcon d'où la vue s'étendait à l'ouest, au-delà de la rivière, sur un paysage de prairies et de forêts.

Le lit, la table, la coiffeuse, la commode et les deux fauteuils de style moderne qui venaient d'être livrés n'étaient pas exactement du goût de Bella, car sa préférence allait aux meubles anciens. Mais elle reconnaissait que le choix d'Edward avait été fonctionnel. Le mobilier en teck s'harmonisait parfaitement avec la toile de jute sur les murs et la moquette bleu roi du sol.

Elle avait découvert au fond d'un couloir une lingerie somptueusement équipée, probablement par sa belle-mère. Du reste, les meubles de la chambre d'Edward provenaient du manoir familial. Bella les avait déjà admirés au temps où ses parents étaient amis avec les Cullen.

Bella choisit une paire de draps en fin coton rose pâle, une couverture neuve, ainsi qu'un couvre-lit en piqué blanc. Ensuite, elle retourna dans la chambre d'Edward pour y récupérer ses affaires.

Elle regarda le grand lit à colonnes où elle avait dormi d'une traite pendant dix heures. La veille au soir, quand elle s'y était allongée, elle avait cru deviner une expression de désir sur les traits d'Edward, et tout son corps avait vibré d'espoir.

Mais il ne s'était même pas approché d'elle et, au fond, c'était mieux ainsi.

Elle était venue chez lui pour y exercer les fonctions de gouvernante et non pas pour le séduire. Le souvenir de leur folle nuit l'emplissait toujours de honte. Mon Dieu, comment avait elle pu se comporter avec autant d'audace ! Son impudence l'étonnait encore maintenant. Elle avait presque obligé Edward à faire l'amour. L'instant où elle l'avait senti, nu, contre elle, avait comblé ses rêves d'adolescente. A cette époque, elle était tellement amoureuse d'Edward que, dans sa naïveté, elle avait cru qu'en s'offrant à lui elle se l'attacherait pour toujours.

Aussi, quelle n'avait pas été sa déception le lendemain, quand il était venu lui dire à quel point il regrettait ce qui s'était passé entre eux ! Le champagne leur avait sûrement tourné la tête… Elle était trop jeune et ne devait plus penser qu'à ses études… Comme il le faisait lui-même en faculté pour décrocher ses diplômes.

Ecarlate de honte, elle avait approuvé chacune de ses paroles. Mais pendant qu'elle hochait la tête, elle sentait son cœur se briser en mille morceaux.

Dans un ultime sursaut d'honneur, Edward avait tout de même ajouté que, naturellement, si un enfant naissait de leur moment de folie, il assumerait pleinement ses responsabilités.

Elle n'avait pas eu d'enfant. Jacob avait ramassé les morceaux de son cœur et les avait recollés comme il avait pu. Elle s'était retrouvée mariée à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, mais qui avait besoin d'elle. Aussi s'était-elle toujours efforcée de l'aider et de le protéger, estimant que, par une fidélité sans faille à la parole donnée, elle se rachèterait à ses propres yeux.

Etait-ce un état d'esprit similaire qui avait guidé son beau-frère lorsque, apprenant son dénuement, il lui avait proposé de venir diriger le manoir ?

Bella préférait ne pas trop se pencher sur cette question.

Une fois la chambre rangée et son lit prêt pour la nuit, elle décida de descendre se préparer une tasse de café.

Elle alla la déguster sur la terrasse en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait cuisiner pour le dîner. Edward ne rentrait jamais déjeuner. Or, elle avait passé la journée à attendre les meubles et, de ce fait, n'avait pu se rendre en ville pour acheter le ravitaillement prévu. Tant pis ! Ce soir, Edward devrait se contenter d'un plat de riz et de la dernière boîte de sardines…

-Hello, Bella !

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers l'arrivant.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer.

-Tu étais perdue dans tes pensées.

Elle regarda la montre à son poignet et s'étonna :

-Cinq heures ! Est-ce ton habitude, de revenir si tôt du bureau ?

-Non, mais ce soir, j'avais hâte de savoir si les meubles de ta chambre étaient arrivés, et s'ils étaient à ton goût.

-Ils ont été livrés seulement en milieu d'après-midi. Je m'y suis habituée, mais puisque tu veux connaître mes goûts, je dois avouer que je préfère le mobilier de ta chambre et, en particulier, le grand lit à colonnes.

L'image de Bella dans son lit propulsa immédiatement Edward au bord du vertige. Son corps frémit, mais ses traits restèrent de marbre. Etait-elle consciente de ce qu'elle suggérait ? Sûrement pas, car elle avait parlé en toute innocence, et c'était lui, avec sa libido démesurée, qui interprétait de travers ce qu'il avait entendu.

-Mon lit était autrefois chez mes parents, dans une de leurs chambres d'amis, précisa-t-il, gêné.

-Je l'avais reconnu et…

Elle s'interrompit, embarrassée elle aussi. Quel besoin avait elle eu d'évoquer le lit d'Edward ? N'allait-il pas voir dans ses paroles une invitation déguisée ?

Elle s'arracha au regard vert qui l'observait avec acuité. Pour créer une diversion, elle sortit d'une des poches de son jean les clés de la jeep et les posa sur la table.

-Je ne les ai pas utilisées, car j'ai dû rester toute la journée ici, à attendre le camion de livraison. C'est dommage, car je n'ai pu m'occuper du ravitaillement et je n'ai pas pu sortir pour mon compte personnel.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Je voulais acheter un jean de rechange et des T-shirts.

-Allons faire ces achats immédiatement. Et pense à ajouter à ta liste une robe habillée pour recevoir.

-Pardon ?

-Jusqu'à présent, j'invitais mes clients au restaurant, mais je les sais plus sensibles à une réception chez moi. Dès que j'en aurai le temps, nous nous préoccuperons ensemble de meubler de nouveau le rez-de-chaussée du manoir. En réalité, depuis que j'ai acheté cette maison, je ne me suis guère soucié de l'aménager, laissant à ma mère le soin d'y apporter divans, fauteuils et tables, prélevés sur l'abondant mobilier du manoir familial. Lorsqu'ils m'ont été volés, ma mère voulait que je porte plainte. C'étaient, paraît-il, des pièces de valeur. J'ai refusé, préférant, comme toi, tirer un trait définitif sur le passé. Je me suis promis de n'acheter que des meubles fonctionnels, de qualité, certes, mais sans grande valeur marchande. Ainsi, je ne craindrai plus les voleurs, tout en pouvant recevoir clients et amis chez moi. Sais-tu cuisiner, Bella ?

-Oui.

-Et accueillir des hôtes ?

-J'ai été à bonne école, souviens-toi. Mes parents recevaient beaucoup.

-C'est vrai. S'il le faut, au besoin, j'engagerai quelqu'un pour t'aider.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire… Sauf, bien sûr, si tu as l'intention de convier une vingtaine de personnes à ta table.

Il hocha négativement la tête et précisa :

-Je pense surtout à un puissant personnage, un Russe que j'aimerais compter au nombre de mes clients. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. Partons, maintenant, si tu veux bien.

Il la laissa conduire la vieille jeep qu'il avait laissée à sa disposition pour qu'elle puisse se rendre en ville. Edward la guidait car, en neuf ans, le paysage s'était modifié et Bella ne reconnaissait plus les environs de Volterra, une ville qu'elle avait pourtant souvent arpentée. Jadis, ses parents y venaient faire leurs courses avec elle. Pour s'y rendre, il suffit aux habitants de traverser la rivière. Mais la cité s'était agrandie vers le sud, et Bella se sentait maintenant une étrangère dans les rues nouvelles.

-Hé ! s'exclama soudain Edward en couvrant d'une paume apaisante une des mains de la conductrice. Tu te cramponnes au volant comme si tu n'étais pas rassurée. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Bella ?

-Tout va bien, c'est seulement que je ne retrouve plus mes anciens repères.

-Rien d'étonnant ! Il y a presque dix ans que tu as quitté la région… Prends la première avenue à droite. Tu y trouveras l'entrée d'un parking souterrain.

Le parking donnait accès à une immense galerie commerciale. Edward décida de commencer par l'achat des vêtements, et il entraîna la jeune femme au premier étage d'une des nombreuses boutiques de la galerie.

Elle se sentait désorientée. Au cours de sa longue errance avec Jacob, ne disposant que de faibles moyens, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir pénétré dans un magasin aussi vaste et aussi luxueux. Du reste, ayant adopté le style de son époux, elle se contentait de jeans et de débardeurs.

Apparemment, ce genre de vêtements n'était pas du goût d'Edward, car elle ne voyait autour d'elle que des ensembles élégants.

Il avisa une robe en coton imprimé de fleurs rouges, la décrocha du cintre et la lui tendit.

-Essaie-la. Je pense qu'elle est à ta taille.

Elle sentit un vent de fronde se lever en elle. Jamais personne ne lui avait donné d'ordre de ce genre. Jacob se moquait bien de ce qu'elle portait ! Du reste, dans le ménage, c'était elle qui prenait les décisions.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, cherchant une parade. Edward se rendait-il compte du prix de cette robe ? Un mois entier de son salaire d'intendante ne suffirait même pas à la payer !

-Elle ne te plaît pas ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

-Non. En outre, c'est une robe d'été, et je préfère quelque chose de plus chaud et de moins voyant.

-Tu n'as que l'embarras du choix, dit il en remettant la robe sur le cintre. Et ce tailleur-là te convient-il ?

Il lui désignait un deux-pièces en fin lainage bleu, orné d'un petit col en velours.

-Pas mal ! commenta-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

-Mais tu n'en veux pas ?

-Non.

Découvrant dans un rayon voisin des soldes de fin de saison, elle s'y rendit d'un pas décidé et choisit une robe en maille de soie noire, sans manches, mais avec un élégant drapé à l'encolure. Après un bref regard sur l'étiquette, elle la brandit sous le nez d'Edward.

-Voilà exactement ce qu'il me faut.

Edward grimaça.

-Je croyais que tu désirais une robe d'hiver.

-Celle-ci fera l'affaire pour tes réceptions. Au besoin, je pourrai la transformer en robe chasuble et porter dessus un pull en fin lainage à col roulé et à manches longues.

Et, sans plus se soucier de lui, elle se dirigea vers une cabine d'essayage.

Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et regarda Edward.

Le souple jersey épousait sa poitrine ronde, ses hanches, et s'arrêtait sous le genou.

-Comment me trouves-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

Il déglutit péniblement. C'était tout à fait le genre de robe, à la fois élégante et sexy, qui mettait en valeur le corps des femmes. Une robe qui lui donnerait l'envie de déshabiller sa gouvernante…

-Elle est trop courte, objecta-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas mon avis. Je ne cherche pas une robe du soir, mais quelque chose de pratique. J'ai l'impression que ce fourreau a été fait pour moi.

-Dis plutôt qu'on l'a peint sur toi. Il te moule d'une manière éhontée.

Elle le toisa avec une indulgence un peu moqueuse.

-Oh, Edward, ne sois donc pas aussi puritain ! Puisque tu veux me confier également un rôle d'hôtesse, je devrai plaire à tes invités. Je suis sûre que ton russe appréciera ma tenue.

-J'en suis certain, mais là n'est pas la question.

-Et où est-elle, cette question ?

Il haussa les épaules avec agacement.

-Après tout, agis comme bon te semble. Ce sera toujours mieux que tes oripeaux, grommela-t-il.

Elle retourna dans la cabine et en ressortit en jean, la robe sur le bras. Une vendeuse passait, Bella lui tendit son acquisition.

-Je la prends, dit-elle.

Elle calcula mentalement ce qui lui resterait sur son pécule après avoir réglé la robe. Elle pouvait encore se permettre un pull d'hiver, ainsi qu'une salopette en jean pour les travaux ménagers.

-As-tu d'autres achats à faire ? demanda Edward.

-Oui, mais ne te crois pas obligé de m'accompagner. Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de chemises. Nous pourrions nous retrouver quelque part dans la galerie marchande. Ensuite, nous irions ensemble acheter des provisions dans un magasin d'alimentation.

-Tu as raison.

Il lui donna rendez-vous une demi-heure plus tard, au pied de l'escalator de ce même magasin.

En le regardant s'éloigner, Bella pensa qu'elle l'avait choqué. Pourtant, la robe n'était ni excentrique ni provocante. C'était exactement le genre de vêtement, à la fois élégant et indémodable, dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Et si Edward n'aimait pas cette robe, c'était probablement parce qu'il ne l'avait pas choisie lui-même.

_« Toujours son côté macho !»_ se dit-elle.

Elle arriva la première au rendez-vous. L'escalator débouchait au rez-de-chaussée, au milieu des rayons de lingerie.

Pendant qu'elle attendait Edward, Bella examina avec une curiosité amusée ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne se voyait pas en string, ou exhibant un de ces porte-jarretelles outrageusement provocants.

Mais soudain son regard s'arrêta sur une vaporeuse chemise de nuit en mousseline vert pâle, que présentait un mannequin en cire. Elle s'en approcha et ne put résister au plaisir de caresser le soyeux tissu. Elle s'imagina virevoltant comme une ballerine, seulement vêtue de cette somptueuse tenue. Ce serait sublime. Mais après un regard sur le prix, elle n'eut aucun mal à renoncer à son rêve…

-C'est joli, n'est-ce pas ?

Edward était derrière elle. Bella pivota et se retrouva presque contre lui. Elle s'écarta légèrement et sourit en désignant le vêtement.

-Magnifique ! approuva-t-elle. C'est le genre de chemise de nuit que portent les stars sur les écrans de cinéma ou de télévision.

Une vendeuse s'approchait.

-Désirez-vous que je l'ôte du mannequin, madame ? Ainsi, je vérifierai qu'elle est bien de votre taille.

-Non, non, dit vivement Bella. Je l'admirais, c'est tout.

-Otez-la ! ordonna Edward.

Tandis que l'employée s'exécutait, Bella protesta à voix basse :

-Tu as perdu la raison, Edward. Je devrais travailler au moins pendant trois mois chez toi avant de pouvoir m'offrir ce genre de folie, dont je n'ai vraiment pas besoin.

Il répliqua sur le même ton :

-Et si ça me faisait plaisir, à moi, de te l'offrir, cette folie, la refuserais-tu ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Oui… Non… Mais tu n'as pas à me faire de cadeau, Edward.

La vendeuse revenait vers eux, le mousseux vêtement sur le bras.

-C'est notre plus belle pièce, dit elle. Votre mari est très généreux, madame.

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour détromper la jeune femme. Mais à cet instant, elle croisa le regard vert d'Edward et éprouva une sorte de choc. Elle ne bougea plus et referma la bouche, hypnotisée par la force virile qui émanait de ses prunelles émeraude.

Edward la prit alors par le bras et fit signe à l'employée de les suivre. A la caisse, il tendit sa carte de crédit, pendant que la vendeuse enveloppait avec soin le précieux vêtement dans un papier de soie. Avant de l'enfermer dans un carton au logo du magasin, celle-ci remarqua d'un ton faussement négligent :

-Cette chemise de nuit fait partie d'une parure. Désirez-vous que je vous montre l'adorable robe de chambre qui l'accompagne ?

-Non, je…

-Oui.

La vendeuse sourit à Edward.

-Je reviens, dit-elle.

Bella recouvra alors sa voix et son assurance.

-Tu es complètement fou ! Que ferais-je d'un peignoir aussi élégant ? Edward, je t'en prie…

Elle s'interrompit, car l'employée revenait. Sous les yeux éblouis de Bella, celle-ci étala sur le comptoir un somptueux déshabillé en satin de la même couleur céleste que la chemise de nuit.

-Emballez l'ensemble, déclara Edward.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il récupérait sa carte de crédit, tandis que Bella, confuse, muette, mais avec une lueur d'émerveillement dans les yeux, prenait machinalement le grand carton que lui tendait la vendeuse.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Ce soir-là, ils dînèrent au restaurant et rentrèrent. Pendant que Bella montait déposer ses propres paquets dans sa chambre, Edward transportait, de la jeep à la cuisine, les provisions achetées dans un supermarché.

La table débordait maintenant de denrées : Volailles et viandes diverses et surgelées, fromages, légumes et fruits frais. Sachant qu'Edward devait se lever tôt le lendemain, Bella lui conseilla d'aller se coucher. Elle se débrouillerait seule pour ranger les provisions à leurs places respectives.

Il protesta pour la forme, puis se résigna à la laisser après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.

Bella s'acquitta de ses tâches ménagères, puis monta à son tour au premier étage.

Après avoir suspendu la robe noire dans la penderie, elle ouvrit le carton de lingerie et étala la parure sur le lit. Jamais encore elle n'avait porté de chemise de nuit aussi somptueuse, et elle ne se voyait pas s'endormant, vêtue de cette arachnéenne mousseline de soie, pas plus qu'elle ne s'imaginait en train de se promener à travers la maison dans ce long déshabillé de satin bleu clair, digne d'une star hollywoodienne.

Quelques instants plus tôt, lorsqu'Edward avait hésité à monter se coucher, elle avait cru lire dans les yeux verts une muette supplication. Voulait-il la contempler dans son ensemble de luxe, paradant comme un mannequin sur un podium ? Comment aurait-il réagi ? Comme un beau-frère, ou comme un homme taraudé par un vague désir ?

Elle avait préféré ne pas tenter l'expérience.

Elle continuait de penser que, dans un élan de générosité, il lui avait offert là un cadeau de bienvenue, coûteux et inutile. Toutefois, le geste l'avait touchée et, bien qu'elle s'en défendît, elle éprouvait au fond d'elle-même un secret plaisir à la pensée de posséder une parure aussi ravissante.

Elle la rangea soigneusement et regarda la robe noire, suspendue dans l'attente d'une réception encore improbable.

Edward était un brillant homme d'affaires. Son entreprise prospérait. Bella continuait d'admirer l'acuité de son esprit, mais, comme tous les hommes happés par leurs projets, il se montrait déconnecté des banales réalités de l'existence et manquait de sens pratique. Avant d'envisager des réceptions chez lui, il devrait penser à meubler et à décorer sa superbe demeure. Or, ce soir, dans la galerie marchande, chaque fois qu'elle avait suggéré d'entrer dans un magasin de mobilier, il avait répondu d'un ton distrait :

-On verra ça plus tard. Chaque chose en son temps.

La semaine s'écoula sans que Bella n'eût un instant le temps de s'ennuyer. La maison était à présent briquée du haut en bas. Les vitres étincelaient, et aucune tache, pas le moindre grain de poussière ne maculait dallages et moquettes.

A plusieurs reprises, elle s'était rendue en ville et avait rapporté de nombreux catalogues et des revues de décoration, qu'elle étudiait pendant ses moments de repos.

Edward ne rentrait pas déjeuner et revenait tard le soir. Toutefois, à la demande de Bella, il prenait soin de l'avertir par téléphone, en fin d'après-midi, de l'heure approximative de son retour. Ainsi, quand il arrivait, le couvert était dressé et le dîner prêt à être servi.

Leurs relations étaient courtoises, voire amicales, mais sans plus. A table, Edward parlait des problèmes de son entreprise et discutait volontiers avec Bella de la conjoncture économique, mais il paraissait indifférent à la manière dont elle était habillée.

N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait souhaité ?

Cependant, au fil des jours, elle découvrait que le fait d'être la gouvernante de l'homme qu'elle avait passionnément aimé dans son adolescence, de laver son linge et préparer ses repas, que toutes ces tâches, qui sont celles de la maîtresse de maison, réveillaient en elle une passion assoupie.

Seule toute la journée, Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de fantasmer sur Edward comme au temps de ses quinze ans.

Un matin, après avoir effectué son travail habituel, elle s'était douchée, avait revêtu ensuite sa parure de star et s'était pavanée d'un miroir à l'autre en se demandant une nouvelle fois quelle serait la réaction d'Edward s'il la voyait dans une tenue aussi délicieusement féminine.

Mais aussitôt, elle se souvint que, jadis, elle l'avait provoqué et s'était jetée dans ses bras, ce qui lui avait valu, le lendemain, le plus cuisant camouflet de sa vie. Elle avait payé très cher un moment d'intense bonheur. Le douloureux affront infligé par Edward lui avait appris qu'on peut exciter les sens d'un homme sans pour autant émouvoir son cœur.

Brisée, elle s'était alors mariée sans amour.

A présent, Edward était son beau-frère et, comme il était devenu son employeur, elle ne devait en outre lui vouer autre chose que des sentiments d'amitié, et cesser de voir en lui l'homme de ses rêves. Pour cela, il lui fallait trouver un moyen d'occuper son esprit autant que ses mains.

Ce matin-là, elle avait résolu le problème.

Alors qu'elle préparait la table du dîner, elle se demandait si Edward approuverait son initiative. En tout cas, elle était satisfaite de sa décision et, dans son euphorie, elle avait cuisiné un repas particulièrement soigné.

Edward l'avait prévenue que, ce vendredi soir, il ne rentrerait pas avant vingt heures. Elle regarda la pendule murale et décida d'enfourner l'épaule d'agneau, qu'elle avait roulée et farcie avec un mélange de hachis de porc et d'aromates. Ce plat avait été une des spécialités de sa mère. En le préparant, elle avait revu les images du passé : Ses bonheurs d'enfant, les tablées joyeuses avec les Cullen et d'autres amis, son admiration pour Edward et ses fous rires aux plaisanteries de Jacob.

Jacob l'avait toujours aimée, elle n'en avait jamais douté, et si son mariage avec lui avait été une union sans joie, elle n'avait jamais failli à ses devoirs. Pourtant, leur couple s'était désuni bien avant l'accident.

Pendant les deux dernières années, ils avaient vécu une relation de frère et sœur – ce que, bien sûr, la famille avait ignoré. Fidèle à sa parole, Bella avait continué de veiller sur Jacob, organisant même ses tournées en lui servant de manager, au point de discuter elle-même de ses contrats.

Mais lorsqu'elle avait appris la liaison de son époux avec une des filles du groupe, elle avait vu là un moyen de recouvrer sa liberté. Pour la première fois, elle avait envisagé de divorcer.

Elle en avait parlé avec Jacob au cours de cette nuit horrible. Il avait alors violemment protesté. Il avait besoin d'elle, et voulait garder à la fois épouse et maîtresse. Ce soir-là, il avait beaucoup bu. Le ton entre eux s'était vite échauffé. Au paroxysme de la fureur, Jacob était parti en claquant la porte de leur caravane. Malgré la pluie et le vent qui soufflait en tempête, elle avait entendu démarrer leur vieille Chrysler. Sachant que Jacob n'était pas en état de conduire, elle s'était précipitée à l'extérieur. Il était déjà loin et, quelques minutes plus tard, dérapant dans un virage, il s'écrasait contre un mur.

Cet affreux accident avait mis fin à huit années de vie chaotique.

Mais Bella n'était pas au bout de ses épreuves. Pendant presque une année, seule pour affronter l'administration et les créanciers, elle s'était sentie perdue et responsable de la mort de Jacob.

Les mensonges inventés à l'intention de sa belle-famille pour donner de Jacob l'image que les Cullen en attendaient et, plus tard, sa version erronée des véritables causes de l'accident, tous ces manquements à la franchise continuaient de peser sur sa conscience. Elle se demandait ce que dirait Edward s'il apprenait la vérité. Bien que les deux frères avaient passés une partie de leur adolescence à se heurter, ils avaient été liés par une profonde affection.

Edward la regarderait-il toujours comme une amie s'il savait qu'elle avait voulu divorcer et que cette décision avait envoyé Jacob à la mort ?

-Mmm ! Qu'est-ce qui sent si bon ?

Bella sursauta. Edward se tenait sur le seuil de la cuisine, son porte-documents d'une main, l'autre s'appuyant au chambranle, le veston jeté sur l'épaule, mais la cravate soigneusement nouée.

-J'ai farci une épaule d'agneau, répondit Bella.

Repoussant l'envie de l'embrasser, de défaire sa cravate et d'ouvrir son col de chemise, elle se demandait si elle allait lui annoncer à l'instant la décision prise le matin. Elle préféra remettre l'aveu à plus tard et ajouta :

-Comme le temps s'est refroidi, j'ai pensé que nous avions besoin d'un repas plus consistant que les autres soirs.

Ce soir, elle avait revêtu sur son jean un pull en laine blanche à col roulé.

Edward posa porte-documents et veston sur une chaise et demanda, moqueur :

-Alors quand l'hiver sera là, à quoi devrai-je m'attendre ? Emmitouflée dans une doudoune, est-ce que tu me serviras du pot-au-feu ou de la choucroute ?

-Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua-t-elle en riant. Mais en attendant, comme il ne fait pas encore froid au point d'allumer la chaudière, nous pourrions faire du feu dans la grande cheminée du salon, après le dîner, et aller déguster notre café, assis sur des coussins en regardant les flammes.

-Excellente idée ! approuva-t-il.

Ses yeux verts restaient lointains. A quoi pensait-il ?

_« A renouveler sa provision de bois »_, se dit Bella, pratique.

-Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, avoua-t-elle. Le dîner ne sera pas prêt avant une bonne demi-heure.

Edward se frottait la nuque.

-Je sens tous mes muscles tétanisés. Ai-je le temps d'aller les dérouiller ?

-Oui. Je t'appellerai lorsque le rôti sera cuit.

Edward reprit porte-documents et veston, et monta vivement dans sa chambre. Là, il ôta ses vêtements de ville et enfila un simple short. Chaussé d'espadrilles, il descendit jusqu'au sous-sol, où il avait équipé une salle de sports.

Pour se mettre en train, il commença par quelques mouvements de culture physique. Puis il s'allongea sur le sol et souleva des haltères : Deux disques en fonte reliés par une barre de fer. C'était son exercice le plus difficile.

Il s'y entraînait chaque soir, depuis l'arrivée de Bella, cinq jours plus tôt. Faire travailler ses muscles était le meilleur moyen de dominer ses pulsions sexuelles. D'autre part, cela suscitait une telle fatigue que le sommeil le terrassait avant que son imagination ne se soit mît à fantasmer sur la femme qui reposait dans une chambre de l'autre côté du palier.

A présent, son visage et son torse luisaient de transpiration, et le lever de poids devenait de plus en plus pénible, mais il sentait son esprit s'apaiser. Tout à l'heure, comme les autres jours, il avait éprouvé un vif plaisir en voyant Bella s'activer dans la cuisine. Pourtant, le vieux loup solitaire qu'il était devenu après sa dernière mésaventure sentimentale n'appréciait pas précisément les joies domestiques… D'où lui venait donc cette vague d'intense satisfaction qui le submergeait maintenant à chacun de ses retours à la maison ?

Il n'avait pas prévu que l'arrivée de Bella le transformerait à ce point. Célibataire dans l'âme, persuadé qu'il n'était pas du genre à fonder une famille, il s'était construit une vie conforme à ses ambitions. L'achat du Manoir de Volterra avait été pour lui une sorte de placement, en même temps que la beauté de la demeure flattait sa vanité. Peu à peu, il avait pris goût à la solitude.

Lundi soir, lorsque Bella avait décidé que, dorénavant, elle se lèverait tôt pour partager son petit déjeuner, il avait protesté. Les petits déjeuners, il avait l'habitude de les avaler en vitesse dans une cafétéria proche de son bureau.

Bella avait néanmoins tenu bon et, le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il était descendu, prêt à partir pour la ville, elle l'attendait dans la cuisine devant une table garnie d'un copieux breakfast.

Il avait cédé, mais de mauvaise grâce. Depuis, il trouvait fort agréable ce moment de détente. S'asseoir au petit matin devant une Bella souriante lui donnait du tonus pour toute la journée…

-Veux-tu goûter, et me dire si c'est assez cuit ?

Il laissa retomber les haltères, se redressa sur un coude et regarda Bella.

Elle se tenait debout à quelques pas de lui. Avec une fourchette, elle piquait dans une soucoupe un petit morceau de viande enrobée de farce. Elle se rapprocha et le lui tendit.

-Délicieux ! commenta-t-il en le savourant.

-Alors, il est temps que je sorte le rôti du four.

Sa voix s'était brusquement enrouée comme sous le coup d'une émotion, et elle sentait son cœur battre un peu trop vite. Dieu, qu'Edward était beau, dans sa demi-nudité ruisselante ! Il débordait de virilité, et même l'odeur de sa sueur paraissait à Bella plus agréable à respirer que le plus subtil des parfums de luxe. La chaleur du grand corps irradiait, et elle aurait aimé étreindre Edward et se blottir contre lui.

A défaut de pouvoir réaliser son rêve, elle posa la soucoupe vide sur le sol, prit une serviette sur la pile préparée sur un escabeau et, tandis qu'il se relevait, elle lui essuya doucement le visage et le torse.

-Je vais aller me doucher, déclara-t-il en lui ôtant la serviette des mains.

-Tu as raison.

Mais elle ne s'écartait pas. Ils étaient si proches qu'ils respiraient mutuellement leur haleine. Elle croisa les yeux verts d'Edward et eut l'impression qu'ils prenaient possession d'elle dans une étreinte passionnée.

Ce vertige ne dura qu'un instant. Edward détourna la tête, brisant net la magie, et Bella recouvra aussitôt le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle reprit soucoupe et fourchette, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

-Je te promets de me dépêcher, dit-il.

Sa voix était parfaitement calme. Incapable de parler, Bella approuva d'un hochement de tête. Elle écouta le bruit des pas décroître dans l'escalier, puis resta immobile jusqu'au moment où elle entendit l'eau de la salle de bains couler dans les canalisations.

Alors, elle remonta lentement jusqu'à la cuisine, afin d'achever les préparatifs du dîner.

Tandis que le jet fouettait ses épaules douloureuses, Edward posa les paumes à plat sur le mur carrelé de la cabine de douche. Il était surpris par une érection de la pire espèce, sans nul espoir de soulagement. Aussi avait-il seulement ouvert le robinet d'eau froide, dans l'espoir de calmer l'ardeur aussi insolite qu'imprévue de ses sens.

En même temps, il s'efforçait de chasser de son esprit l'image de Bella. Tout à l'heure, quand elle lui avait tendu la bouchée de viande, il avait maîtrisé à grand-peine l'envie de l'embrasser et, quand elle lui avait essuyé le torse, il avait senti une fièvre ardente enflammer son sang.

Cette fois, la séance de sport n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

La fraîcheur du jet le faisait grelotter. Se sentant plus calme, il augmenta la température de l'eau. Sa douche terminée, il s'habilla rapidement du pantalon de flanelle et du polo qu'il mettait pour jouer au golf. Chaussé de mules en cuir, il reprit le chemin de la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il entra, le rôti était découpé dans un plat. L'arôme pimenté de la farce embaumait l'air. L'eau lui en vint à la bouche, pas seulement à cause de la vue et du parfum de la nourriture, mais parce que Bella s'asseyait à table en lui souriant. De nouveau, il éprouvait l'envie de l'étreindre et d'embrasser ses lèvres charnues et tentantes.

Il s'assit en fermant un instant les yeux, mais l'image du ravissant sourire restait imprimée sous ses paupières.

-Tu arrives juste à temps, dit-elle alors qu'il dépliait sa serviette.

Il essaya de lui sourire à son tour, mais ses lèvres crispées n'esquissèrent qu'une vague grimace.

Bella nota silencieusement sa gêne. Il affichait ce genre de contrariété ennuyée chaque fois qu'elle devenait trop amicale. Elle croyait alors lire dans ses yeux un muet avertissement :

_« Attention, Bella ! Souviens-toi que ce qui nous est arrivé il y a neuf ans ne doit plus jamais se reproduire. »_

Ce soir, elle n'avait aucun doute sur la cause de la froideur d'Edward. Elle n'aurait pas dû commettre l'imprudence de descendre dans la salle de musculation et de le surprendre en plein effort.

Toujours courtois, il n'accepta de se servir qu'après elle. Le rôti d'agneau était délicieux, et Edward apprécia la jardinière de légumes qui l'accompagnait.

Comme elle savait que son travail était pour lui un souci permanent, elle le questionna sur sa journée de bureau.

-De nouveaux clients ?

-Non. Les habitués suffisent à faire tourner l'entreprise.

-As-tu enfin signé le contrat avec le russe ?

-Pas encore. Jasper Hale est un homme fort occupé. En ce moment, il est au Japon. Je le revois dans quinze jours. Si je réussis à l'avoir pour client, ce sera une chance incroyable, mais qui m'obligera à engager du personnel supplémentaire.

-Tu as toujours l'intention de le recevoir ici ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Je l'inviterai avec sa femme.

-Alors, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de songer à meubler le rez-de-chaussée de la maison ?

-Tu as raison, mais jusqu'à présent je n'ai guère eu le loisir de m'en occuper.

-J'ai rapporté de Volterra plusieurs revues de décoration, ainsi que quelques catalogues de magasins d'ameublement. Si tu veux, nous pourrions les consulter ensemble. Tu ferais ainsi ton choix avant d'en passer la commande par téléphone.

-Pourquoi par téléphone ? Demain, samedi, rien ne nous empêche d'aller acheter de quoi meubler la salle à manger, le fumoir et un salon. Plus vite la corvée sera terminée, mieux ce sera.

-Pour moi, ce ne sera pas une corvée, Edward. J'ai toujours rêvé de décorer un appartement ou une maison. Malheureusement, la vie nomade que je menais en Californie avec Jacob ne m'a jamais permis de réaliser mon rêve.

Il eut un bref froncement de sourcils, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Dès qu'ils eurent terminé leur repas, Edward aida Bella à débarrasser la table et à ranger plats, couverts et assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle qu'il mit en route. Comme il avait déclaré préférer un chocolat chaud à un café, pendant que Bella délayait le cacao dans du lait, il alla allumer le feu dans la grande cheminée du salon.

Elle avait trouvé dans le débarras des coussins fanés ainsi qu'une petite table à café, un peu branlante, mais assez solide pour supporter des tasses et une chocolatière. Elle apporta le tout dans le salon.

Ils s'assirent en tailleur et, tout en dégustant leur boisson brûlante, ils regardèrent un moment en silence les flammes qui dansaient joyeusement dans l'âtre.

Edward feuilleta quelques catalogues, puis il demanda à Bella si, aujourd'hui, elle avait fait du lèche-vitrine à Volterra.

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

-Musarder devant des boutiques n'a jamais été au nombre de mes divertissements, dit-elle. C'est peut-être parce que je n'avais pas assez d'argent. Les cachets de Jacob servaient tout juste à régler les dépenses courantes.

Edward fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

-J'ai toujours combattu les chimères de Jacob, dit-il. Mon frère croyait avoir du génie, alors que son talent de chanteur guitariste ne dépassait pas celui d'un bon amateur. J'avais beau lui répéter qu'il existait à travers le monde des milliers d'artistes meilleurs que lui, il refusait de m'écouter. Je l'aimais beaucoup, mais nous étions en désaccord sur une foule de sujets. Je regrette de n'avoir pas songé plus tôt à vous aider, tous les deux.

-Je t'en prie, ne te reproche rien. Du reste, Jacob n'aurait pas accepté le moindre dollar de sa famille. Il menait la vie de bohème qu'il avait toujours voulue… Et au fond, ajouta-t-elle après un bref silence, cette existence errante m'a permis de visiter en long et en large l'ouest des Etats-Unis.

Elle but le reste de son breuvage et posa sa tasse vide sur la petite table, près de la chocolatière encore à demi pleine. Puis, changeant de sujet, elle annonça :

-Ce matin, j'ai pris une décision qui risque de te déplaire, Edward. Je me suis inscrite dans une faculté… Oh, rassure-toi, ce n'est pas Princeton et je n'aurai pas dix kilomètres à parcourir pour m'y rendre ! Il s'agit d'un établissement, dans la banlieue de Volterra, qui prépare aux mêmes diplômes que l'université, mais en dispensant des cours en fin de journée pour les étudiants travaillant à l'extérieur.

A son tour, Edward posa sa tasse sur la table.

-Mais c'est magnifique, Bella ! s'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça me déplaise ? Je ne peux que t'approuver ! Quelles matières as-tu choisies ?

-Littérature anglaise et journalisme…

Heureuse de la réaction d'Edward, elle s'agenouilla, s'assit sur ses talons et ajouta, toute excitée :

-La rentrée a lieu la semaine prochaine. Je l'attends avec impatience.

Il la prit par les épaules et l'obligea à se rapprocher de lui.

-Je suis fier de toi, et persuadé que Jacob l'aurait été autant que moi.

Elle se dégagea alors doucement, et il s'étonna de sa réaction.

-Ai-je dit quelque chose qui t'a déplu ?

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Alors pourquoi ce recul ? Tu parais contrariée. Est-ce parce que je viens d'évoquer la mémoire de Jacob ? Te manque-t il toujours à ce point ?

-Non… Du moins pas de la manière à laquelle tu penses, dit-elle en lui offrant un petit sourire triste.

-Alors de quelle manière ?

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux.

-C'est difficile à dire. J'avais l'habitude de discuter de tout avec lui.

-Mais je suis là, Bella.

-Pour remplacer Jacob ? demanda-t-elle étourdiment.

Il se raidit et ses yeux devinrent aussi froids que des glaciers.

-Ne te méprends pas. Jamais je n'ai eu l'intention de prendre la place de mon frère.

-Je ne le désire pas non plus.

D'une pression sur sa joue, il l'obligea à tourner la tête vers lui, puis il étudia son visage. Une rougeur le colorait, et une lueur dans les yeux noisette lui envoya des ondes brûlantes dans le sang.

-Que veux-tu exactement, Bella ?

-Rien d'autre que ce que tu m'offres : Un toit, un emploi et ta présence. Je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissante.

-Je refuse ta gratitude.

-Je le sais, mais tu l'as quand même, murmura-t-elle.

La douceur de sa voix émut Edward, qui se sentit soudain étrangement oppressé. Il accentua la pression de sa main sur la joue enfiévrée et rapprocha leurs deux visages.

Bella leva alors le sien dans une invitation aussi ardente que silencieuse. Edward n'eut qu'à se pencher légèrement pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres. En même temps, il essayait de minimiser l'importance de son geste.

_« Ce n'est qu'un baiser fraternel »_, se dit il.

Mais Bella l'enlaçait et se pressait maintenant contre lui. Leurs bouches se joignirent. Elles avaient le goût du café. Bella se revoyait neuf ans plus tôt et retrouvait, intacte, sa passion d'adolescente. Des vagues voluptueuses l'envahirent et lui brûlèrent les reins. Les pulsions qu'elle avait retenues depuis son arrivée chez Edward s'épanouirent soudain dans un tourbillon qui lui ôta toute pensée raisonnable.

Au lieu de s'écarter, elle avait mis les deux bras autour du cou d'Edward, qui l'embrassait maintenant avec fougue. Tandis qu'il buvait son souffle et mordillait ses lèvres, il caressait les courbes du corps blotti contre le sien.

Glissant la langue dans la bouche entrouverte, il explora son palais en gémissant de bonheur.

Mais Bella voulait davantage encore.

Dans le mouvement qu'elle fit pour déplier ses jambes et obliger Edward à s'allonger près d'elle, elle heurta un des pieds de la table. Celle-ci bascula, projetant les tasses vides sur Edward et le contenu de la chocolatière sur la moquette et sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

Le choc les dégrisa tous les deux. D'un seul élan, ils se relevèrent, puis examinèrent le gâchis, avant de se regarder, hébétés.

Edward secoua la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place.

-Excuse-moi, dit-il.

Et il fila vers la cuisine, d'où il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un rouleau de sopalin.

Debout, figée de stupeur, Bella avait l'impression d'émerger d'un rêve. Comment tout cela avait-il débuté ? En ce moment, la chair encore palpitante, elle se souvenait seulement qu'elle avait parlé de l'université, de Jacob, et qu'elle avait remercié Edward pour son aide.

Elle se baissa et l'aida à éponger le chocolat sur la moquette, mais, comme une trace subsistait, elle alla chercher un linge mouillé et frotta la tache jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût complètement disparu.

L'activité était un excellent remède pour apaiser la fièvre qui l'avait soudain embrasée.

L'incident réparé, elle se releva et regarda Edward. Il paraissait secoué, lui aussi, mais ses yeux verts avaient perdu l'éclat passionné qu'elle avait cru y découvrir quelques minutes plus tôt. Regrettait-il d'avoir cédé à cette brusque flambée de désir ?

En réalité, il était stupéfait. Il avait seulement voulu la réconforter par un geste fraternel, et ses sens l'avaient trahi. A présent, il serait difficile de convaincre Bella de la pureté de ses intentions. En lui offrant de venir tenir sa maison, il n'avait jamais eu, en arrière-pensée, l'idée d'en faire sa maîtresse.

-J'ai trahi ta confiance, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas. C'est moi la fautive, et je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris. Un besoin d'affection, peut-être…

Il désigna les taches brunes qui maculaient le pull en lainage blanc.

-La chocolatière ne t'a pas épargnée, remarqua-t-il. Pourras-tu faire disparaître ces traces aussi facilement que sur la moquette ?

-Oui. Je laverai mon lainage demain. Ce soir, je suis rompue de fatigue et je vais me coucher. Bonsoir, Edward.

Sur le seuil du salon, elle se retourna vers lui en se forçant à rire.

-Comique, non, tout ce chambardement pour un petit baiser ? Ciel, j'ai été mariée pendant huit ans ! Toi et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis toujours et, jamais je ne me suis comportée aussi maladroitement… Dis-moi que ce n'était qu'un petit baiser sans importance.

-C'est ce que tu veux entendre ?

-Oui. Avoue également que j'ai été idiote.

-Alors, tu es une idiote, Bella, et ce n'était rien de plus qu'un amical petit baiser. Satisfaite ?

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et lui adressa un vrai, un chaleureux sourire.

Il combattit l'envie de franchir l'espace qui les séparait et de la prendre dans ses bras. Raide, le menton levé, le regard volontairement vide, il annonça d'un ton solennel :

-Nous allons devoir apprendre à vivre ensemble comme nous le désirons. Avec de la patience, nous y arriverons.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre nous n'avons jamais été patients, remarqua-t-elle d'un ton ambigu.

-Rassure-toi ! Comme nous sommes doués, nous apprendrons vite.

En quelques mots, il venait de définir les limites à ne pas dépasser.

C'était le langage de la raison, et Bella ne pouvait que l'approuver.

Pourtant, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'engloutisse, elle ne put se débarrasser d'une indéfinissable nostalgie.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Edward ne voulait pas se montrer tyrannique mais, après l'incident de la veille, il éprouvait l'impérieux besoin d'édifier de solides barrières entre Bella et lui.

Elle semblait avoir oublié ce qui s'était passé entre eux et, ce matin, tandis qu'ils parcouraient les rayons d'un magasin d'ameublement, il arrivait à Bella de saisir amicalement le bras d'Edward pour lui communiquer son enthousiasme devant une bergère ou le chatoiement d'une tenture. Il se libérait très vite en objectant que, décidément, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes goûts. Nullement vexée, elle riait et poursuivait ses recherches.

Elle s'arrêta pour feuilleter un album d'échantillons de tissus pour doubles rideaux. La foule habituelle du samedi les entourait, et Edward avait tout le loisir d'étudier le fin visage e la jeune femme si près de lui.

Comment pouvait-elle se montrer aussi insouciante, alors qu'il ne pensait qu'au baiser échangé la veille ? Il se moquait bien de la manière dont sa maison serait décorée ! Et c'était surtout par esprit de contradiction, pour prendre ses distances avec la jeune femme, qu'il refusait la plupart de ses suggestions.

Edward avait une préférence pour le verre, l'acier, le plastique et le teck des meubles modernes. Elle avait tout de même réussi à le convaincre que pour les sièges, le beau cuir ou le velours étaient des matières plus confortables que le plastique ou l'acier.

Dans un premier magasin, il avait donc commandé deux divans et cinq fauteuils, de style classique, recouverts de velours frappé d'un lumineux jaune d'or. Elle y avait ajouté des petites tables gigognes en acajou, ainsi que des éléments modulables de bibliothèque, où elle rangerait tous les livres abandonnés dans la resserre. Il avait froncé les sourcils, mais s'était résigné.

Toutefois, il avait tenu bon pour la salle à manger. La table se composerait d'un lourd plateau de marbre sur piètement d'acier, et les douze chaises seraient du plus pur design, comme le meuble bas qui servirait de vaisselier. En outre, comme il ne voyait pas l'utilité de posséder un fumoir, il transformerait le second salon en bureau. Celui-ci, naturellement, ne renfermerait que des meubles fonctionnels.

Et à présent, en dépit de l'expression de réprobation qu'il affichait, Bella insistait pour qu'il commande des doubles rideaux en chintz fleuri qui, disait-elle, rompraient la monotonie du design, qu'elle tenait pour un style banal, triste et snob.

Il se contentait de répondre :

-Oui, oui, tu as peut-être raison…

Mais il n'écoutait que la musique de sa voix.

Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon qui dégageait sa nuque. La grâce de son cou, lorsqu'elle se penchait sur un album d'échantillons, sa façon de caresser le tissu du bout du doigt, devenaient autant de signaux qui obnubilaient la raison d'Edward et attisaient l'envie qu'il avait d'elle. Habiter au manoir avec l'objet de son désir, un objet auquel il refusait de toucher, risquait de devenir un défi de tous les instants.

Dès que les commandes furent passées, il décida d'emmener la jeune femme déjeuner dans un restaurant de Fortuna, agréable station balnéaire située à une centaine de kilomètres de Volterra. Après le repas, il lui proposerait une longue promenade sur la plage. Pour juguler l'ardeur de ses sens devenus trop prompts à s'émouvoir, il ne connaissait rien de tel qu'une bonne marche contre le vent.

La journée se déroula comme Edward l'avait prévu. Le soir, ils rentrèrent si fatigués qu'ils se contentèrent, pour le dîner, d'une pizza achetée sur le chemin du retour.

Bella avait senti les réticences d'Edward. Aussi s'appliquait-elle à ne rien faire qu'il pût interpréter comme une provocation. Elle évitait même son regard et choisissait des sujets de conversation qui ne prêtaient à aucune équivoque.

Alors qu'ils terminaient leur repas en dégustant une salade de fruits, elle parla des commandes du matin et s'étonna de la longueur des délais de livraison.

Edward haussa négligemment les épaules.

-Après avoir attendu plusieurs mois avant de me décider à meubler de nouveau le rez-de-chaussée, je ne suis plus à quelques semaines près. Mais tu me parais bien lasse…

-« Epuisée » serait un terme plus juste. J'ai hâte de me mettre au lit. Auparavant, je prendrai avec plaisir un bain chaud pour me détendre.

-As-tu remarqué qu'ici toutes les baignoires sont équipées d'un jacuzzi ?

-Oui, mais je t'avoue n'avoir encore jamais utilisé ce genre de raffinement.

-Alors, c'est le moment d'essayer. Tu verras, c'est très relaxant.

Un peu plus tard, ils se séparèrent sur le palier de l'étage, après s'être souhaités mutuellement bonne nuit.

Bella traversa sa chambre et, tout en ôtant les épingles qui retenaient son chignon, elle alla étudier le petit tableau de commande au-dessus de la baignoire.

-Trop compliqué pour moi, murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'avait jamais pris de bain bouillonnant. Avant qu'ils n'achètent leur caravane, Jacob et elle descendaient dans des hôtels trop modestes pour offrir ce luxe à leurs clients.

Elle natta ses épais cheveux, releva et attacha la natte sur le dessus de sa tête, et s'apprêtait à ouvrir les robinets de la baignoire lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

-Entre ! cria-t-elle.

Edward la rejoignit.

-Tu sais mettre le jacuzzi en route ?

-Non, cela me paraît compliqué.

Il se glissa entre elle et la baignoire.

-Je vais te montrer, dit-il. Combien de temps désires-tu rester dans l'eau ?

-Je ne sais pas… Un bon quart d'heure.

Il se pencha, régla la minuterie, ouvrit les robinets et les laissa couler quelques instants avant d'appuyer sur une touche. Immédiatement, la surface de l'eau se mit à frémir.

-Voilà, ce n'est pas plus difficile que ça.

En se retournant, il faillit la heurter. Ils restèrent face à face, dans un silence que troublait un bruit de cascade. Edward vit briller une lueur dans les yeux noisettes et, aussitôt, le désir revint fouetter ses sens avec une violence qui le surprit. A cet instant, il eût arraché avec plaisir les vêtements de la jeune femme pour la contempler dans sa somptueuse nudité. Il voulait la toucher, la caresser…

Il serra les dents pour maîtriser une pulsion qui bouleversait la ligne de conduite qu'il s'était imposée. Bella, elle, ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage d'Edward. Si les traits restaient impassibles, les yeux verts étaient éloquents. Elle voyait y miroiter une lueur semblable à celle qu'elle y avait surprise, la veille, dans le salon.

Allait-il l'embrasser de nouveau ? Elle en frémit d'espoir, et la faim qu'elle avait réussi à ignorer au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures revint la tarauder. Elle aspirait à sentir les lèvres d'Edward sur les siennes. L'idée de lui offrir de partager son bain l'effleura, tandis que l'image d'une nudité virile l'enflammait, lui envoyant, jusqu'au creux du ventre, une douloureuse flèche de désir.

Peu habile à dissimuler ce qu'elle éprouvait, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de pétiller et ses joues de rougir.

Edward regardait le fin visage se transformer, tandis que lui-même avait de plus en plus de mal à se dominer. A cet instant, il se souvint de la jeune fille sans complexe, au tempérament ardent, qui, neuf ans plus tôt, l'avait entraîné dans l'ancien pavillon de gardiens de ses parents. Il se demanda quel genre de vie sexuelle elle avait eue avec Jacob.

Aussitôt, cette pensée le dégrisa. Bella était sa belle-sœur et, une fois pour toutes, il s'était interdit ce genre de question.

Leur brûlant échange de regards n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Edward se reprit le premier. Il passa près de Bella sans la frôler, et dit d'un ton qu'il voulait léger :

-Dépêche-toi de profiter de ton bain. Un quart d'heure, tu verras, c'est très court.

Elle esquissa vers lui un geste de la main, comme pour le retenir. Il affecta de ne rien voir et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le palier.

Bella ferma les robinets de la baignoire, aux deux tiers pleine. De grosses bulles crevaient maintenant la surface de l'eau. Une vapeur dense emplissait la pièce, rendant opaques les vitres et les miroirs.

Elle effaça la buée sur la glace au-dessus du lavabo et se regarda sans se reconnaître. Etait-ce bien elle, cette femme aux yeux élargis et brillants, aux joues écarlates ? Elle suait le désir par tous les pores de sa peau.

Vexée d'avoir ainsi dévoilé ses plus secrets démons, elle se déshabilla à la hâte, puis s'allongea dans l'eau bouillonnante.

Bientôt, ses muscles raidis de fatigue se détendirent. Les petits jets envoyaient sur sa peau des ondes revigorantes. Elle roula sur le côté, puis se mit sur le ventre, afin que tout son corps pût bénéficier des doux et reposants massages. Les bulles dansaient joyeusement autour d'elle. Edward avait raison : C'était extrêmement agréable !

Elle s'abandonna un long moment à ce nouveau plaisir, puis elle s'assit, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, et pensa de nouveau à Edward.

La situation entre eux risquait de devenir difficile. En acceptant le poste de gouvernante, elle s'était crue guérie depuis longtemps de son amour pour l'aîné des Cullen. En outre, au cours de ses huit années de vie conjugale, vu qu'elle n'avait jamais retrouvé avec Jacob le bonheur ressenti avec Edward, elle en avait déduit qu'elle était frigide. Et pendant ces dernières années, le célibat, que la dégradation de son couple puis la mort de Jacob lui avaient imposé, avait renforcé sa conviction : Le sexe et ses jouissances, dont parlent les livres et que montrent les écrans de télévision, ne l'intéressaient pas.

Elle s'était trompée. Son amour pour Edward était intact. Entre eux surgissait de nouveau l'ancienne attirance de leur jeunesse. Edward y résistait, c'était évident, et cela pour une raison qu'elle devinait sans peine.

Il conservait sans doute, dans les replis de son âme, une rancune à l'égard de l'adolescente qui, après s'être offerte à lui sans aucune pudeur, s'était enfuie quelques jours plus tard avec son frère. Une légèreté que sa morale rigide ne pardonnerait jamais. Ennemi des compromis, Edward la considérait maintenant comme une parente intouchable, qu'il se devait de protéger. Et même si la femme qu'elle était devenue réveillait en lui l'ancien désir, il s'interdisait de céder à ses pulsions.

Perdue dans ses pensées et ses regrets, Bella ne s'était pas aperçue que les jets s'étaient arrêtés. Ce fut la fraîcheur de l'eau qui la ramena au présent.

Elle sortit de la baignoire et en ôta la bonde avant de s'envelopper dans un des moelleux peignoirs en éponge qu'elle avait découverts dans la lingerie. Elle ramena sa natte de cheveux dans son dos et, ivre de fatigue, elle n'eut que le courage d'aller se jeter sur son lit, avec l'intention de s'y reposer quelques instants avant de s'habiller pour la nuit.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, les lampes étaient toujours allumées et sa montre marquait minuit.

Hébétée, elle se frotta les paupières et lutta contre l'envie de se glisser entre les draps et de s'abandonner de nouveau à un sommeil réparateur. Mais elle était assez raisonnable pour ne pas garder sur elle un peignoir humide. C'était un frisson de froid qui l'avait réveillée.

Luttant contre sa fatigue, elle se leva et ouvrit la penderie. Comme chaque fois qu'elle cherchait un vêtement, elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser la soie du déshabillé vert pâle et de s'imaginer, paradant ainsi vêtue devant Edward. Elle chassa ce fantasme et, comme le froid la faisait grelotter, elle choisit un confortable pyjama en coton molletonné.

Une fois habillée, elle eut envie de boire quelque chose de chaud. Elle enfila ses mules et quitta sa chambre avec l'intention d'aller se faire tiédir un bol de lait dans la cuisine.

Sur le palier obscur, elle regarda en direction de la chambre d'Edward. Aucune lueur ne filtrant sous la porte, elle en conclut qu'il dormait. Elle alluma les appliques de l'escalier et descendit sur la pointe des pieds avant de courir jusque dans la cuisine.

Alors qu'elle versait le lait chaud dans une tasse, elle crut percevoir un léger bruit, une sorte de petit clac. Elle regarda vers l'extérieur et sonda le parc que la lune éclairait. Rien ne paraissant anormal, elle en conclut qu'elle s'était trompée, ou qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces craquements mystérieux qu'on entend parfois dans les maisons anciennes.

Rassurée, elle commença de boire son lait.

Clac !… Clac !

Elle faillit s'étrangler. Aucun doute, elle ne rêvait pas. Le bruit provenait de l'intérieur de la maison.

Elle posa son bol sur la table, sortit de la cuisine et alluma toutes les lampes du couloir, puis du hall.

De nouveau, elle perçut le bruit, et cette fois, si distinctivement qu'elle l'identifia aussitôt.

Au sous-sol, à côté de la salle de musculation, Edward avait aménagé une salle de jeux comportant, entre autres, une table de ping-pong et deux magnifiques billards.

C'était le choc des boules d'ivoire que Bella entendait. Edward n'était pas dans sa chambre comme elle l'avait crue ; il était en train de chercher à se détendre. A la vigueur avec laquelle les boules s'entrechoquaient, Bella en déduisit que le joueur se montrait particulièrement nerveux.

Elle descendit, mais resta un moment sur le seuil de la pièce pour l'observer. Il avait choisi le billard américain, avec les quinze boules qu'il devait envoyer dans les trous percés aux quatre coins de la table.

En robe de chambre bordeaux sur un pyjama de même couleur, Edward circulait d'un côté à l'autre de la table, s'acharnant rageusement après les boules retardataires. D'une poussée particulièrement réussie, il en envoya une série dans deux trous opposés.

-Joli coup ! lança Bella.

Edward redressa le buste et tourna la tête vers la porte. Il la regarda avec une lueur de réprobation dans les yeux.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je peux te retourner la question, riposta-t-elle. L'un comme l'autre, nous devrions être en train de dormir dans nos lits respectifs. Je suppose que, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, tu as eu envie de te détendre. Moi, j'étais venue boire un lait chaud dans la cuisine quand j'ai entendu le bruit du billard. La curiosité m'a conduite jusqu'au sous-sol. Je te dérange ?

_« Diable, oui ! »_ pensa-t-il. Il venait juste de l'effacer de son esprit et de parvenir enfin à se concentrer sur son jeu. Mais, courtoisement, il répondit par la négative et ajouta qu'il était souvent sujet à des insomnies après une longue marche le long de l'océan.

Elle hochait la tête, compréhensive.

-Puis-je disputer une partie avec toi ? demanda-t-elle.

Edward haussa des sourcils incrédules.

-Tu sais jouer au billard ?

-Oui, mais avec une préférence pour le billard français. Pendant les longues nuits où j'attendais que Jacob termine son spectacle, j'aimais aller regarder les joueurs dans les clubs, ou dans les arrière-salles de brasseries. Souvent, même, je disputais une partie avec les habitués.

-Et pourquoi préfères-tu le jeu français ?

-Parce que, avec trois boules et pas de trous, il exige plus de réflexion et de calculs que le billard anglais. Pour obtenir un point et l'autorisation de continuer, il faut réussir avec une seule boule à caramboler les deux autres. L'exercice exige une sacrée concentration d'esprit. Tu n'es pas de mon avis ?

-Si, et j'aimerais que tu me montres ce que tu sais faire.

Il alluma la lampe au-dessus de l'autre table. Bella alla choisir une queue dans le râtelier fixé le long du mur. Elle en prit une de moyenne longueur, la soupesa, puis en enduisit l'extrémité avec de la craie.

Edward la regardait avec une certaine condescendance. A ses yeux, le billard n'était pas un jeu pour les femmes, et il s'attendait presque à ce que Bella déchirât, d'un geste maladroit, le précieux tapis vert qui recouvrait la table.

-A toi l'honneur, dit-il en lui désignant les trois boules.

Bella se pencha, visa la rouge, après avoir pris soin de soutenir et de guider la queue de sa main gauche posée en chevalet sur le tapis.

Edward apprécia cette précaution, à laquelle une débutante n'aurait pas songé.

Elle gagna le premier point et se mit en position pour continuer la série. Cette fois, elle calcula le meilleur angle pour que la boule rouge choque les deux blanches, mais seulement après avoir ricoché sur la bande de caoutchouc qui bordait les quatre côtés intérieurs de la table.

Ce deuxième point éblouit Edward.

Bella eut le triomphe modeste et se contenta d'un vague petit sourire de satisfaction. Elle ne pouvait pas avouer à Edward qu'elle avait disputé des championnats, uniquement pour de l'argent. Il en aurait été scandalisé. En outre, elle répugnait à parler de Jacob et devinait que, de son côté, Edward n'y tenait pas non plus. L'évocation de son frère lui était manifestement pénible.

Quelques instants plus tôt, lorsqu'elle racontait qu'elle avait appris à jouer dans des clubs, elle travestissait légèrement la vérité. C'était Jacob qui, dans des arrière-salles des bars, lui avait enseigné les règles du billard français et, quand il avait découvert son adresse, il avait suggéré qu'elle devrait s'entraîner pour devenir joueuse professionnelle. Elle avait refusé, se contentant de disputer quelques championnats au hasard des fêtes de village…

Toute fière de ses deux premiers points, elle se pencha de nouveau sur la table, mais cette fois, perturbée par le souvenir de Jacob, elle rata son coup.

Derrière elle, Edward émit un petit gloussement.

-A mon avis, dit-il, les deux premiers points étaient dus à la chance. Accepterais-tu que je te donne quelques conseils ?

Il était si proche qu'elle sentait son souffle lui effleurer la nuque. Aussitôt, elle eut envie de se pencher en arrière et de se blottir contre lui. Elle se retint et, pour mieux maîtriser ses pulsions, elle choisit de le défier.

-Je n'ai que faire de tes conseils. En m'appliquant davantage, je te battrais aisément.

-Ça m'étonnerait. Veux-tu parier ?

-Parier quoi ? De l'argent ?

-Non. J'estime que, lorsqu'on joue entre amis, ce genre d'enjeu n'est pas convenable.

Bella sentit son visage s'enflammer. S'il savait combien d'enjeux de ce genre elle avait acceptés et encaissés !

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on parie ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle espérait qu'il répondrait : « un baiser », mais si l'idée le traversa, il ne s'y arrêta pas.

-Celui qui perdra offrira un dîner à l'autre.

-Les dîners, je les prépare à la maison avec tes finances. Alors, ça ne colle pas. Trouve autre chose.

-Choisissons un lunch, proposa-t-il. Si je gagne, au lieu de me contenter, comme d'habitude, d'un sandwich dans mon bureau, je serai ton invité dans un bon restaurant.

-D'accord ! approuva-t-elle en riant.

Il prit sa place et commença par marquer six points d'affilée. Bella se dit que la compétition serait serrée. Le grand corps d'Edward se déplaçait d'un côté de la table à l'autre avec une vivacité et une souplesse de félin. Elle le caressait d'un regard admiratif. Jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi viril, aussi musclé, aussi adroit. Peut-être devait-il cette forme éblouissante à la gymnastique intensive à laquelle il s'astreignait chaque soir ? En tout cas, ses gestes étaient précis et efficaces. Il visait juste et marqua même plusieurs points en faisant ricocher sa boule sur deux bandes avant qu'elle ne carambolât les deux autres. Un véritable exploit.

A ce moment, il commit l'imprudence de jeter un bref coup d'œil vers Bella.

Immobile, admirative, la bouche entrouverte, la jeune femme léchait machinalement sa lèvre supérieure ; ce petit bout de langue, humide et rose, le fascina et l'enfiévra au point que, dès qu'il baissa les yeux sur la table, troublé, il commit la faute impardonnable de propulser sa boule avant que les deux autres ne fussent complètement arrêtées. Il s'en aperçut trop tard et lança un bref juron.

Bella exulta.

-Trois points pour moi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se pencha à son tour sur le tapis vert et réussit une série de quatre coups. Très fière, elle releva la tête. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Une lueur dans le regard vert la fit fondre de bonheur. A cet instant, elle eut la certitude que l'admiration d'Edward se doublait d'un irrépressible désir. Elle en avait déjà eu l'intuition quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'il venait de lui préparer son bain bouillonnant. Certes, il savait parfaitement contrôler ses paroles et ses gestes, mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses sentiments de se refléter dans le vert de ses yeux. Elle savait quand il était mécontent, car ses prunelles prenaient alors des tons beaucoup plus sombres. Or, en ce moment, alors qu'elles auraient dû afficher le désappointement de la défaite, elles brillaient comme un ciel d'été.

Elle sentit son cœur cogner contre ses côtes. Edward était-il affamé de tendresse comme elle l'était elle-même ? La pensée qu'ils pourraient terminer la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre alluma en elle une flamme dévorante. Il avait été autrefois l'enivrante aventure de sa vie. Après cette mémorable nuit d'été, rien pour elle n'avait plus jamais été pareil. Un tel bonheur pouvait il se reproduire ?

Mais aussitôt, elle se souvint de l'humiliation qu'il lui avait infligée le lendemain. Ses minutes de nirvana, elle les avait payées trop cher. A présent, elle savait que, chez un homme, le désir ne s'accompagne pas obligatoirement d'un sentiment profond. Ce n'était qu'une pulsion physique, et si elle y cédait de nouveau, elle le regretterait le reste de sa vie.

-Alors Bella, tu rêves ? Le score n'est pas encore atteint, et c'est toujours à toi de jouer.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Tu as raison, je rêvais.

Elle reporta son attention sur le jeu, mais sa main n'était plus aussi sûre. La queue partit trop vite et trop fort, envoyant la boule sauter par-dessus la table.

-Egalité ! lança Edward. Ton étourderie va t'être fatale.

Il joua et remporta facilement la partie, ce qui renforça Bella dans l'idée qu'une fois de plus elle avait pris ses désirs pour des réalités. Un homme amoureux n'aurait pas réussi à refouler sa passion aussi vite et à canaliser toute sa puissance de concentration sur trois boules de billard.

-Veux-tu ta revanche ? proposa-t-il.

-Non. J'accepte ma défaite et je te dois un déjeuner.

Puis, se souvenant des formalités qui suivaient habituellement les championnats qu'elle avait disputés en compagnie de Jacob, elle demanda, tout en allant raccrocher la queue au râtelier :

-Dois-je te signer une promesse écrite ?

Il s'esclaffa.

-Quelle drôle d'idée ! Ta parole me suffit.

Elle se retourna. Il se tenait derrière elle, et si près qu'elle aurait pu compter ses longs cils noirs. Une chaleur traîtresse l'envahit de nouveau. Edward vit son trouble et se méprit.

-Aurais-je tort de te faire confiance ?

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire désabusé.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je n'ai jamais manqué à ma parole… Encore que, parfois, je me demande si je peux, moi, me faire confiance.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Il avait posé les deux mains sur ses épaules et la regardait avec attention. Elle n'avait pas prévu ce geste et, à son contact, un besoin incoercible de tendresse l'étreignit. Envahie par un flot de douceur, elle glissait vers l'abandon. En même temps, la honte d'être aussi faible l'étouffait.

-Rien… Je… je… Il n'y a rien, balbutia-t-elle. Je pensais seulement à ce qui nous est arrivé l'autre soir.

-Oui, et alors ? Nous en avons déjà discuté, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Pour moi, l'incident est clos.

-J'en étais responsable, Edward.

-Pas plus que moi. Nous étions allés un peu trop loin, c'est tout. Ne te culpabilise pas inutilement.

-Pourtant, je le devrais. J'ai un aveu à te faire, Edward… Je n'arrive pas à regretter ce qui s'est passé.

Elle perçut le frémissement des mains sur ses épaules. Presque aussitôt, il la lâcha. Mais Bella avait surpris une flamme dans les yeux verts. Aussi éprouva-t-elle l'envie de le tenter, de l'obliger à briser la carapace de convenances sous laquelle il s'abritait. De toute évidence, ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre. Pour elle, ce n'était pas seulement un élan des sens. Elle avait aimé Edward et cru cet amour éteint à jamais. Or, voilà que son cœur vibrait de nouveau, et avec la même ardeur qu'autrefois.

Mais elle ignorait tout des sentiments d'Edward. Il s'était reculé d'un pas. Elle franchit cette courte distance et leva vers lui un visage noyé de trouble.

-Avoue que tu as apprécié cet instant pendant lequel nous avons enfreint les règles que, tacitement, nous nous imposons… Embrasse-moi, Edward !

Il lui décocha un regard brûlant mais indéchiffrable. Désir ou haine ?

La seconde suivante, il l'étreignait et sa bouche fondait sur la sienne. Il lui écrasait les lèvres et, tandis que le goût de cet ardent baiser se répandait comme une traînée de feu dans ses veines, Bella tentait en vain de rassembler ses idées. Son corps vibrait dans une plénitude de sensations qui obnubilaient jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de raison.

De son côté, Edward luttait désespérément pour combattre le tumulte de ses sens, afin de conserver la maîtrise de la situation.

Il s'abandonna pendant quelques instants à la frénésie de son désir et dévora la bouche si tentante, mais il réussit enfin à s'écarter de cette femme qui le rendait fou. Il respira à fond avant d'annoncer d'une voix rauque :

-Comme tu le constates, je ne suis pas de pierre, Bella. Ce qui est arrivé l'autre soir peut se reproduire à tout moment… Avec, cette fois, des conséquences que je refuse, parce qu'elles nous embarrasseraient tous les deux. Peux-tu comprendre cela ?

La tête baissée pour éviter son regard, elle comprenait surtout qu'elle venait de se rendre ridicule en provoquant un homme qui la désirait sans l'aimer. Seigneur, qu'allait-il penser d'elle ! Avec son humour décapant, teinté de mépris, ne serait-il pas enclin, dorénavant, à ne plus voir en elle qu'une veuve au tempérament ardent, frustrée de plaisirs sexuels ?

_« Je ne suis pas de pierre »_, lui avait il lancé. Et effectivement, avant de l'étreindre avec fougue, il l'avait dévisagée avec des yeux brûlant de désir. Mais jamais elle n'aurait dû abandonner sa dignité en lui demandant de l'embrasser. Son impudence lui valait maintenant une cuisante humiliation.

Elle tressaillit lorsque, d'un doigt, il lui releva le menton.

-Bella ?

-Oui.

-Tu es fâchée ?

-Mais non… Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je voulais m'assurer que nous étions toujours amis.

-Rassure-toi, nous le sommes.

Elle réussit à lui sourire gentiment avant d'ajouter :

-A présent, si tu permets, je monte me coucher.

Elle se hâta de quitter la salle de billard.

Il écouta décroître le bruit de ses pas. Lorsque le silence fut revenu, il exhala un long soupir. Son corps, raidi de désir, se détendait lentement en lui laissant une pénible impression de défaite.

Lorsque, par téléphone, il avait offert son aide à sa belle-sœur, il n'avait pas imaginé que, en ravivant l'ancienne blessure, la cohabitation serait si difficile.

Il allait devoir se montrer de plus en plus distant, et cette attitude lui pèserait beaucoup : En dehors du fait que la jeune femme excitait ses pulsions sexuelles, il éprouvait un vif plaisir à la retrouver le soir et à bavarder avec elle. Intelligente, l'esprit vif, elle était également une interlocutrice de bon conseil. Même s'il ne se rendait pas toujours à ses raisons, le seul fait de discuter avec elle et, au besoin, de la contredire apportait du piment dans sa vie.

Jacob avait-il apprécié à leur juste valeur les qualités de son épouse ? Bella avait-elle été heureuse avec lui ?

C'étaient des questions qu'il n'aimait pas se poser, et encore moins poser à la jeune femme. Elles appartenaient au passé, un passé douloureux, plein de regrets et de larmes.

Et en ce moment, les complications qu'il prévoyait lui faisaient assez mal augurer de l'avenir

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

En dépit du pessimisme d'Edward, les deux semaines qui suivirent s'écoulèrent dans une parfaite harmonie. Une raison majeure à cette agréable cohabitation : Les deux occupants du Manoir de Volterra n'eurent que peu d'occasions de se rencontrer.

Certes, chaque matin, ils s'asseyaient l'un en face de l'autre à la table du petit déjeuner, toujours préparé par Bella avec le même souci de perfection. Mais le dialogue se réduisait à sa plus simple expression.

C'était une semaine difficile pour Edward, qui se débattait, dans son entreprise, avec des problèmes de douanes et de transports. Pour les résoudre, il devait souvent se rendre à Rome et y passer la journée. Ses horaires étaient minutés, tous ses déjeuners planifiés avec des clients, si bien que Bella n'eut pas le loisir de s'acquitter de sa dette de jeu. Edward lui avait promis que, si aucun incident ne venait contrarier ses projets, il se libérerait pour déjeuner avec elle le jeudi suivant.

Bella s'accommodait fort bien des apparitions réduites d'Edward. Après avoir cru ne jamais se relever de l'humiliation qu'il lui avait infligée dans la salle de billard, elle avait longuement réfléchi et pris une résolution.

Trop fière pour frapper de nouveau à une porte qui s'était refermée brutalement devant elle, elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais provoquer son beau-frère, ni même de lui manifester la moindre marque d'affection. Dorénavant, elle ne verrait en lui que ce qu'il était : Un homme aux principes rigides, qui avait besoin d'une gouvernante pour tenir sa maison.

Le temps lui paraissait même s'écouler trop vite. Chaque jour, une partie du mobilier, qu'ils avaient choisi ensemble, arrivait selon les stocks disponibles en usine. La grande table de salle à manger fut livrée la première.

Edward ayant décidé qu'un cabinet de travail lui serait plus utile qu'un fumoir, il avait commandé de son côté des meubles de bureau. Ceux-ci étaient arrivés trois jours plus tard. En revanche, tous les sièges, fauteuils, divans et chaises, n'étaient pas encore disponibles.

Aménager les pièces au fil des livraisons, habiller les fenêtres, autant d'occupations qui emplissaient les journées de Bella. En outre, comme les facultés avaient ouvert leurs portes, elle se rendait à ses cours les mardis, jeudi et vendredi, de dix-huit à vingt-deux heures. Ces soirs-là, Edward dînait seul. Avant de partir, Bella dressait le couvert après avoir cuisiné des plats qu'il n'avait plus qu'à réchauffer au micro-onde.

Lorsqu'elle revenait, il travaillait dans son nouveau bureau aux dossiers qu'il rapportait de l'entreprise. Et elle n'échangeait avec lui qu'un rapide bonsoir.

Ce dimanche-là, après avoir déjeuné rapidement à la maison d'une délicieuse côte de bœuf rôtie, Edward proposa à la jeune femme une brève escapade dans la campagne voisine. Ses parents prolongeaient leur croisière.

Aussi Esmé et Carlisle Cullen avaient-ils téléphonés à leur fils pour lui demander d'aller jeter un coup d'œil sur le manoir familial. Il s'assurerait que le personnel était bien à son poste et que rien de fâcheux n'était survenu pendant l'absence des propriétaires.

Bella eut du mal à reconnaître les lieux de son enfance. Un étage rehaussait maintenant l'ancienne maison de ses parents, et plusieurs villas modernes avaient été construites aux environs.

Certes, montagnes et forêts étaient toujours aussi belles. Le manoir des Cullen dressait toujours sa façade géorgienne au milieu d'un parc touffu, mais le pavillon de gardiens avait disparu, remplacé par des boxes de garage.

Le personnel, un couple dont l'homme exerçait le métier de jardinier et la femme celui d'intendante, logeait maintenant à l'intérieur du manoir. Il avait accompli correctement ses tâches.

De retour chez Edward, le jeune homme put téléphoner à ses parents pour les rassurer.

Pendant cette promenade, il s'était intéressé aux cours que suivait Bella. De son côté, celle-ci l'avait questionnée sur les problèmes qu'il rencontrait avec les douanes et le syndicat des routiers. Des conversations banales, anodines, qui n'avaient aucun effet dévastateur sur leurs relations.

Ils pouvaient maintenant se regarder sans passion… Du moins avaient-ils réussi à tenir la bride à leurs pulsions et à enfouir au plus profond d'eux-mêmes les sentiments -amour ou rancœur- qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Bella avait obtenu la confirmation qu'elle pourrait s'acquitter de sa dette le jeudi suivant. Ce jour-là, Edward serait son invité au restaurant.

Au cours des trois jours qui suivirent, Bella ne pensa plus qu'à ce prochain tête-à-tête. Elle le voulait décontracté et souhaitait qu'Edward cessât, au moins le temps d'un déjeuner, de se montrer excessivement poli envers elle. Si jamais il continuait de multiplier les « s'il te plaît… », « je t'en prie… », « comme tu voudras, Bella… », elle serait capable de l'étrangler ou de lui lancer son assiette à la figure!

Comme il lui avait laissé le choix de l'établissement, elle envisagea d'abord de l'emmener au bord de la rivière Volterra, dans une guinguette réputée pour abriter des couples d'amoureux dans ses loggias de verdure.

Mais elle préféra y renoncer. L'invitation risquait d'être considérée comme une provocation par le trop vertueux Edward.

Elle pensa alors à un quatre étoiles des environs de Volterra.

_« Trop onéreux »_, se dit-elle presque aussitôt. En outre, Edward affichait des goûts simples et n'avait que trop souvent l'occasion de fréquenter ce genre d'établissement en compagnie de ses clients.

Le mercredi, elle sut ce qu'elle allait faire, et l'idée lui en parut si plaisante qu'elle se surprit à chantonner toute la journée.

A midi, la société Cullen d'import-export se vidait de tous ses employés. Ils se retrouvaient alors dans un restaurant d'entreprise du centre-ville et disposaient de deux heures de liberté.

Deux heures de tranquillité pour Bella et son invité !

Comment n'y avait elle pas pensé plus tôt ! Elle cuisinerait un pique-nique particulièrement raffiné et ils le savoureraient tous les deux dans le bureau directorial d'Edward.

Elle connaissait les lieux. Un jour, au cours de la semaine qui avait suivi son arrivée à Volterra, elle était allée rendre visite à Edward, au quinzième étage de la tour qui abritait sa société. Il lui avait expliqué la signification des graphiques sur les murs. Du bureau, elle avait admiré la vue sur la ville et sur les collines, au-delà de la rivière Volterra. L'entreprise était superbement installée, avec de vastes bureaux, une salle de conférences, des plantes vertes dans le hall et dans les salons d'attente. Bella avait fait la connaissance de la secrétaire d'Edward : Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, bon chic bon genre, le chignon tiré en arrière et les yeux vifs derrière des lunettes cerclées d'acier.

Toute la matinée du jeudi, Bella mitonna et assaisonna les mets préférés d'Edward : Un poulet frit, une salade verte agrémentée d'olives, de tomates, de crevettes et de grains de maïs. Pour le dessert, elle avait confectionné un cake au chocolat. Scrupuleuse, elle avait acheté tous les ingrédients du repas avec ses propres fonds, prélevés sur l'avance de salaire que lui avait consentie son employeur le lendemain de son arrivée.

Elle emballa soigneusement la nourriture dans un grand panier d'osier, y ajouta assiettes en carton, couverts et gobelets en plastique. Elle couvrit le tout d'un torchon, se réservant de s'arrêter en ville pour acheter une bouteille de champagne.

En jean et pull blanc, elle quitta le manoir assez tôt pour arriver à l'heure au rendez-vous que lui avait fixé Edward. Croyant aller au restaurant, il l'attendrait à midi dans le grand hall d'entrée de la tour.

Malheureusement, des travaux de voirie la retardèrent, puis elle perdit encore un temps précieux à chercher une place pour la jeep avant d'aller acheter le champagne, si bien que, lorsqu'elle se gara sur le parking privé de l'entreprise, midi était passé depuis dix bonnes minutes.

L'entrevue s'annonçait mal, car elle savait Edward très pointilleux sur l'exactitude. Elle risquait de découvrir un homme exaspéré, irascible… Si toutefois elle le trouvait, car il n'était pas dans le hall. Connaissant son impatience, elle le soupçonna d'être allé déjeuner seul en ville.

Et s'il était remonté dans son bureau, se passant de repas comme cela lui arrivait souvent ?

Souhaitant que cette hypothèse fût la bonne, Bella prit l'ascenseur qui desservait directement le quinzième étage.

Il n'y avait personne à la réception, l'employée ayant quitté son poste pour aller déjeuner. La secrétaire d'Edward était partie, elle aussi, mais à la grande surprise de Bella, elle avait laissé son bureau ouvert.

La jeune femme le traversa et alla frapper à la porte directoriale, qu'elle poussa sans attendre d'en avoir reçu l'autorisation.

Elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil. Edward n'était pas seul et, à l'expression du regard qu'il lui lança, elle comprit qu'il n'était pas précisément heureux d'être dérangé.

Assis devant lui se trouvait un homme de haute taille, en saharienne, aux cheveux blonds ondulés et coupés au carré. Bella ne le voyait que de dos.

Elle s'empourpra et mit vivement la main sur sa bouche.

-Oh, j'ignorais que tu étais occupé ! Excuse-moi d'avoir interrompu votre conversation, Edward…

Le visiteur s'était levé. Il se retourna, s'avança vers elle en lui souriant et protesta :

-Je vous en prie, madame, entrez. Je m'appelle Jasper Hale, précisa-t-il. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Bella Cullen, répondit-elle en serrant machinalement la main tendue.

Jasper Hale ? Le nom lui était familier. Ainsi, elle avait devant elle le russe dont Edward lui avait si souvent parlé, un magnat du textile qu'il espérait compter un jour au nombre de ses clients.

Mon Dieu, aurait-elle interrompu une discussion au sujet du contrat ? Si jamais son intrusion compromettait un projet qu'Edward caressait depuis plusieurs mois, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais son initiative ! Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas téléphoné pour remettre leur déjeuner à un autre jour ?

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il annonça d'un ton bref :

-Je t'ai appelée, mais n'ai reçu aucune réponse.

Le menton levé, les traits réprobateurs et l'œil sévère, il lui ordonnait silencieusement de repartir sur-le-champ. Elle comprit l'injonction et, confuse, s'excusa de nouveau.

-Pardonnez-moi, monsieur Hale. C'est un malentendu. J'ignorais votre présence ici. Je vous laisse avec Edward.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pivoter, le russe la retint par l'épaule.

-Vous ne nous dérangez pas, rassurez-vous.

Et, toujours rieur, il désigna le panier qu'elle portait au bras.

-Que transportez-vous donc là-dedans avec autant de précaution ? Une bombe ?

Il souleva un coin du torchon, découvrit le goulot de la bouteille de champagne et s'exclama en regardant Edward.

-Dieu me damne, Cullen ! Serait-ce pour célébrer quelque anniversaire que votre charmante épouse est venue vous surprendre ?

Une double protestation lui répondit.

-Bella n'est pas ma femme.

-Je ne suis pas l'épouse d'Edward.

-Ah, bon ! dit le russe sans s'arrêter à ces précisions. Mais le contenu de ce panier me paraît rudement alléchant.

Toujours gênée de sentir les yeux d'Edward fixés sur elle avec une acuité de laser, Bella expliqua :

-Ce n'est qu'un pique-nique. Je croyais Edward libre et j'avais l'intention…

-Un pique-nique, coupa Hale, amusé. Croyez-vous qu'il serait suffisant pour trois ?

-Oh, oui ! Les plats sont copieux, répondit Bella, que la bonne humeur de l'étranger rassérénait.

-Eh bien, partageons-les ensemble ! décréta Hale d'un ton jovial.

Et se tournant vers Edward, interdit :

-Un pique-nique dans un bureau, voilà qui nous changera des repas compassés des grands restaurants ! Qu'en dites-vous, Cullen ?

-Rien, répondit Edward, pincé. Vous me prenez au dépourvu et je crains que cette improvisation ne manque un peu de confort.

Le russe eut un geste insouciant.

-Oubliez le confort. Dans mon pays, on dit que c'est le ton qui fait la chanson, et qu'un bon casse-croûte avalé sur le pouce vaut mieux qu'une louche de caviar servie sur un plat d'argent par un valet en livrée. A voir le genre de boisson que Mme Cullen transporte, je présume que le reste du panier est digne de contenter les plus fins gourmets.

Sa gaieté était communicative. Bella sentit s'envoler ses derniers scrupules et, soudain joyeuse, elle annonça :

-J'ai à vous offrir du poulet frit, de la salade avec des crevettes et, pour dessert, un cake au chocolat.

-Tout ce que j'aime ! s'exclama le russe.

Bella quêta du regard l'approbation d'Edward. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire un peu contraint puis, guidé par le souci de ne pas déplaire à un éventuel client, il débarrassa une partie de sa longue table de travail des dossiers qui l'encombraient. Bella y étala une nappe à carreaux rouges et blancs. Edward alla ensuite dans le bureau de sa secrétaire et en rapporta trois chaises destinées aux visiteurs. Il les disposa à l'extrémité de la table.

Jasper Hale interpella Bella qui dressait le couvert.

-Vous portez le même nom que Cullen. Alors, si vous n'êtes pas son épouse, vous êtes sa sœur ?

-Sa belle-sœur, rectifia la jeune femme. J'avais épousé le frère d'Edward. A présent, je suis veuve.

-Oh, désolé ! dit le russe.

Il les regarda longuement tous les deux, puis répéta :

-Je suis vraiment navré, Bella. Vous permettez que je vous appelle par votre prénom ?

-Oui, mais à condition que je vous appelle Jasper, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de s'emparer de la bouteille qu'il commença de déboucher.

Bella le trouvait sympathique et même chaleureux. Toutefois, elle n'ignorait pas que ce bon vivant était aussi un homme d'affaires dur et astucieux. Aussi se demandait-elle si son arrivée en pleine discussion n'avait pas été, au fond, une chance pour Edward.

Au cours de ses errances avec Jacob, elle avait au moins appris une chose : La diplomatie. A l'aise à peu près partout, elle savait d'instinct quel ton employer avec les gens qu'elle rencontrait. Elle était capable de soutenir une conversation avec un intellectuel, comme de bavarder amicalement avec un garçon de café ou de tenir tête au plus roué des imprésarios.

En ce moment, comme elle se sentait en phase avec le russe, elle songea qu'avec un peu d'adresse elle réussirait peut-être à débloquer une situation qu'elle avait sentie tendue dès son arrivée. Au moment où elle les avait surpris, les deux hommes se regardaient en adversaires plutôt qu'en amis.

Edward était un surdoué en droit international et il avait le sens des affaires, mais son maudit orgueil le rendait parfois un peu cassant.

A présent, il était assis en face d'elle. Installé entre eux, au bout de la table, le russe versait le champagne dans les gobelets apportés par Bella. Il riait en déclarant que ce serait la première fois de sa vie qu'il ne dégusterait pas ce vin béni des dieux autrement que dans une coupe ou une flûte de cristal. Quelques instants plus tôt, il avait empêché Edward de sortir d'un petit bar privé les verres dans lesquels le directeur de la firme offrait whisky ou gin à ses clients. Pour Edward, un gobelet était juste assez bon pour un mauvais café. Apparemment moins raffiné, Jasper Hale, lui, trouvait du piment à ce genre d'expérience.

-Qu'importe le flacon pourvu qu'on ait l'ivresse ! lança-t il joyeusement en toquant son gobelet contre celui de ses hôtes.

Edward commençait seulement à se dire que l'arrivée intempestive de Bella n'avait pas été aussi catastrophique qu'il le redoutait. Lorsque la jeune femme était entrée, la discussion avec le russe s'éternisait, et Edward finissait par douter d'avoir jamais pour client ce riche industriel, un peu m'as-tu-vu, qu'il savait très courtisé par les autres exportateurs de la région.

A présent, il découvrait que l'homme, avec qui il n'avait jamais parlé que chiffres et profits, pouvait abandonner son ton autoritaire et afficher un visage aimable, voire réjoui.

Et cette transformation, Edward la devait à sa ravissante belle-sœur.

D'abord mécontent, presque choqué de l'entendre répondre avec autant de désinvolture à l'industriel, il ressentait maintenant un grand bonheur à la contempler. Depuis des jours, il souffrait de son indifférence. Il avait voulu prendre ses distances avec elle, mais elle l'avait devancé et c'était elle qui s'était éloignée de lui. Il aurait dû être satisfait, puisqu'il s'était interdit de la toucher. Eh bien, non ! L'attitude de Bella le mortifiait. Mais tout en refoulant son désir, il avait joué le jeu. Son esprit rationnel lui disait qu'il se guérirait de Bella, comme il s'était guéri des autres femmes qui, un moment, avaient partagé sa vie.

Pourtant, la brève aventure qu'il avait eue avec elle, une certaine nuit d'été, lui revenait constamment à la mémoire. Il avait vécu pendant neuf ans avec ce souvenir sans en être torturé, mais depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme chez lui, c'était comme un rappel constant de tout ce qu'il avait perdu en s'effaçant devant son frère.

Toutefois, s'il définissait sans peine la nature de son attirance charnelle pour Bella, en revanche, il analysait mal ses sentiments. C'était comme si une force secrète le taraudait, une force semblable à la présence latente du printemps, alors que l'hiver n'est pas complètement terminé.

Etait-ce cela, l'amour ?

Quelques instants plus tôt, quand il l'avait vue apparaître sur le seuil de son bureau, il avait éprouvé à la fois l'envie de l'étrangler et celle de dévorer sa bouche pulpeuse et tentante. En même temps, il avait été jaloux de Hale. Oui, stupidement jaloux parce que ce dernier s'intéressait soudain à ce qu'il chérissait le plus au monde et qu'il aurait voulu garder pour lui seul, à l'abri des regards masculins.

Et apparemment, le russe continuait d'être sous le charme. Il bavardait avec Bella comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours. Elle répondait habilement à ses questions, et le sourire qu'elle lui dédiait égratignait le cœur d'Edward.

Quel toupet elle avait eu de transformer l'austère bureau en salle de pique-nique ! Et par quelle magie avait-elle réussi à dérider un businessman qu'Edward avait toujours connu abrupt et rébarbatif ?

Soudain, Jasper Halle le désigna à la jeune femme, tout en pointant dans sa direction le pilon de poulet frit qu'il était en train de dévorer.

-Votre beau-frère manquerait-il d'humour ? Je ne fais jamais confiance à un homme qui ne sait pas s'amuser. Bella, ne pouvez-vous essayer de le décoincer ?

-C'est facile, répondit-elle en riant.

Elle se leva, contourna la table et s'arrêta derrière Edward. Accomplissant le geste qui la démangeait depuis un moment, elle lui desserra sa cravate, puis glissa une main le long de sa joue pour lui déboutonner le col de sa chemise.

Elle sentit Edward frémir et en éprouva une secrète satisfaction.

-Et voilà ! Il est maintenant tout à fait décontracté, dit-elle, toujours rieuse. Croyez-moi, non seulement mon beau-frère a beaucoup d'humour, mais il sait aussi s'amuser quand les circonstances s'y prêtent. Vous pouvez lui accorder toute votre confiance.

Avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, Edward attrapa une de ses mains, qu'il embrassa rapidement.

Elle frémit à son tour, tandis que son cœur faisait un bond dans sa poitrine, mais elle continuait de sourire au russe. Tout en reprenant sa place, elle précisa :

-Moi, je lui ai toujours fait confiance. C'est l'homme le plus actif, le plus honnête et le plus intelligent de sa profession.

-Oh, là, là ! s'exclama Jasper en décochant une cordiale bourrade à son voisin. Mais vous devriez employer votre belle-sœur comme chargée de communication, mon cher !

-Je reconnais qu'elle est merveilleuse, acquiesça Edward.

Ils continuèrent leur repas dans la bonne humeur. Bella grignotait, Edward choisissait avec soin ses morceaux, et Jasper engloutissait tout ce qui restait dans les plats.

-Est-ce vous, Bella, qui avez cuisiné toutes ces bonnes choses ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien, bravo ! s'exclama Jasper, admiratif. Je croyais que seule Alice, ma femme, était capable de servir un poulet frit de cette qualité. Tout ce que vous avez préparé était savoureux. Et ce gâteau au chocolat, un vrai délice ! En le dégustant, j'avais l'impression que c'était le bon Dieu en culotte de velours qui descendait dans ma gorge ! Il faudra que vous en donniez la recette à Alice.

-Elle ne vous a pas accompagné ? demanda Edward.

-Si, mais elle est restée à Rome, où elle fait du shopping, avec une amie. Je la rejoindrai ce soir au Plaza, où nous avons une suite retenue à l'année.

-Ma belle-sœur et moi aimerions vous recevoir à dîner, chez moi, au manoir de Volterra, proposa aimablement Edward. Croyez-vous cela possible, monsieur Hale ?

-Plus de monsieur, je vous en prie ! Bella m'appelle Jasper, alors imitez-la. Dès maintenant, laissons tomber les conventions habituelles. Ce sera plus simple et cela facilitera nos relations puisque, dès la signature du contrat, nous allons être amenés à nous rencontrer souvent.

-Alors, réfléchissez à ma proposition, Jasper, insista Edward. Bella et moi serons heureux de connaître votre épouse et de vous recevoir tous les deux. Lunch ou dîner, à votre choix. Je précise que ma belle-sœur réussit aussi bien l'agneau farci que le poulet frit.

Le russe regarda ses hôtes avec une sympathie manifeste.

-Je ne me sens pas capable de refuser une offre aussi agréable. Quel serait le meilleur moment pour vous deux ?

Bella craignit que, dans son euphorie, Edward n'oubliât que le manoir n'était encore qu'à moitié remeublé. Quand il rentrait, le soir, il se contentait d'aller de la cuisine à son cabinet de travail, dans ces deux pièces toujours impeccablement tenues, sans même se rendre compte de la somme de labeur qu'exigeait, pour Bella, cette période d'emménagement. Comme elle voulait recevoir le couple russe avec les honneurs qui lui étaient dus, elle prit vivement la parole :

-En ce moment, nous sommes en travaux, mais je pense que tout sera terminé dans une quinzaine de jours. Vous laisserez votre épouse choisir la date qui lui conviendra le mieux.

-D'accord, je lui en parlerai dès ce soir. De toute manière, nous partons pour les Etats-Unis demain et ne reviendrons qu'en fin de mois. Dès notre retour, nous vous téléphonerons.

Bella capta le regard d'Edward. L'admiration qu'elle y lut lui réchauffa l'âme et la conforta dans l'idée qu'elle avait accompli un exploit bien plus important que la réussite d'un repas.

Après avoir servi le café, elle consulta discrètement sa montre. Le temps avait passé trop vite et, dans une dizaine de minutes, le personnel de l'entreprise réintégrerait les bureaux. Comme elle ne tenait pas à être vue par les employés avec un panier au bras, elle se leva.

-Messieurs, j'ai passé un excellent moment avec vous, mais tout plaisir a une fin, hélas ! Pour vous comme pour moi, il est temps de revenir aux choses sérieuses. Vous avez votre travail, j'ai le mien, et je dois vous quitter.

Elle enveloppa les déchets dans un sac en papier qu'elle rangea dans le panier avec la bouteille vide et les boîtes hermétiques qui avaient contenu le repas. Jasper l'aida à dissimuler le tout avec le torchon. Edward alla remettre à leur place les trois chaises empruntées au bureau de sa secrétaire, puis il redonna à sa table de travail son aspect habituel.

En s'inclinant devant Bella alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Jasper déclara d'un ton courtois :

-Ravie de vous avoir rencontrée, chère Bella. Ce sera avec un très grand plaisir qu'Alice et moi nous rendrons à votre invitation.

-Et moi, je serai heureuse de connaître votre épouse.

-Oh, je suis sûr que, toutes les deux, vous vous entendrez très bien !

Ils se serrèrent la main comme des amis de longue date, puis Edward désigna à l'industriel le fauteuil des visiteurs. Il le pria de s'y asseoir et s'excusa de devoir le laisser seul un court moment. Il voulait accompagner Bella jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

En attendant l'arrivée de la cabine, elle posa le panier à terre et, se tournant vers Edward, elle lui boutonna le col de sa chemise et resserra son nœud de cravate.

-Alors, tu m'en veux toujours ? demanda-t-elle, mutine.

-Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Tu as été parfaite !

Il leva une main et lui caressa la joue. D'un geste enfantin, elle s'appuya tendrement sur sa paume.

Un instant de pur bonheur.

Lorsque la cabine s'ouvrit, Bella reprit son panier. Edward la retint et, rapidement, l'embrassa au coin des lèvres, comme si c'était entre eux une habitude sans importance.

Elle le remercia d'un doux sourire et s'engouffra dans la cabine. Avant que la porte ne se referme, elle croisa deux doigts en direction du bureau et murmura :

-Bonne chance !

-Je crois que c'est dans la poche. Encore merci, Bella !

Le panneau coulissa, emprisonnant Bella. Elle appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée, puis toucha la commissure de ses lèvres, à l'endroit précis où Edward l'avait embrassée.

Elle se sentait un peu ivre. Le champagne ? Elle en avait peu bu. Alors, d'où lui venait sa griserie ? Du baiser d'Edward, ou de la fierté d'avoir contribué à la conclusion d'une affaire plutôt mal engagée ?

Elle sortit du building, et s'installa au volant de la jeep sans avoir trouvé de réponse à sa question.

Tout le long du trajet de retour, son esprit bouillonnait. Après cet heureux intermède, ses relations avec Edward seraient elles modifiées ? Elle n'osait l'espérer. Il lui parlerait peut-être plus souvent de ses soucis professionnels, mais en se tenant toujours sur ses gardes, comme s'il redoutait qu'un échange de tendresses ne les conduisît à une intimité qu'il refusait.

Bella ne se faisait aucune illusion. Entre eux se dresserait toujours le fantôme de Jacob.

Elle se demanda de nouveau ce qu'Edward penserait d'elle s'il connaissait la vérité : Qu'elle avait épousé Jacob par dépit, et qu'elle se sentait responsable de sa mort.

Oh, certes, bien qu'il n'eût été qu'une imposture, leur mariage avait tout de même tenu, cahin-caha, pendant huit ans. Elle n'avait jamais trompé son époux et s'était efforcée d'être pour lui l'amie sur laquelle il pouvait toujours s'appuyer. Mais le souvenir du terrible accident et de la dispute qui l'avait précédé continuait de miner Bella. Pendant une année, elle avait réussi à le refouler, mais il était là, tapi dans un coin de son esprit, comme un volcan en sommeil et toujours menaçant.

Devait-elle enfin se délivrer de ce secret auprès d'Edward ?

Elle y pensait encore en arrivant au manoir. En attendant l'heure de son départ pour la faculté, comme cet après-midi d'automne était chaud et ensoleillé, elle décida de s'allonger sur la terrasse en révisant le sujet du cours qu'elle allait suivre ce soir-là.

Elle s'aperçut très vite qu'elle ne pouvait fixer son attention sur un texte écrit. En ce moment, l'histoire de la Renaissance italienne l'intéressait moins que l'analyse de la vague d'émotions qui continuait de la submerger.

Un simple petit baiser d'Edward avait suffi à rallumer en elle le feu sous la cendre. C'était dangereux, et elle devait se reprendre, empêcher son imagination de divaguer. Le fait d'avoir aidé Edward à remporter un marché difficile ne lui donnait aucun droit et n'effaçait pas le passé.

Avouer à Edward la vérité sur sa vie conjugale et sur la mort de Jacob ne servirait qu'à ternir sa propre image aux yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Le bon sens lui commandait de taire les secrets inavouables, comme de ne jamais s'écarter des limites qu'Edward lui avait fixées, deux semaines plus tôt, dans la salle de billard.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il venait de lui accorder un petit baiser fraternel au coin des lèvres qu'il ne maîtrisait plus ses pulsions. Elle le connaissait. Une fois pour toutes, il avait décidé que la veuve de son frère était intouchable et, même si le désir le taraudait et s'il la sentait prête à y répondre, il se dominerait et, au besoin, se détournerait d'elle.

Elle exhala un long soupir de regrets, ouvrit de nouveau son livre et s'efforça de s'intéresser à l'histoire des Médicis.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle revint de la faculté, Edward avait quitté le manoir en lui laissant un mot sur la table de la cuisine :

_« Le contrat avec Hale est signé. J'avais prévu de fêter cette victoire avec toi demain au restaurant, mais j'avais oublié que je devais me rendre à Boston. Je prends l'avion de vingt heures et ne rentrerai que la semaine prochaine. Je te téléphonerai. Cordialement. »_

Elle n'était qu'à moitié surprise. Edward lui avait parlé de conférences de droit international qu'il donnait chaque année à Cambridge, au moment de la rentrée universitaire. Il s'y préparait du reste depuis quelque temps. Elle était seulement déçue qu'il eût été obligé de partir le jour précis où leurs liens d'amitié s'étaient resserrés.

Sans lui, la grande maison allait paraître tellement vide !

Plus que jamais, Bella se félicitait de sa décision d'avoir repris ses études. Elle avait trouvé là un nouveau centre d'intérêt.

Jusqu'à seize ans, elle avait été une excellente élève, mais dès son entrée dans l'enseignement supérieur, elle avait décroché et ne suivait les cours que parce que ses parents l'y obligeaient. Perturbée par sa folle passion pour son voisin Edward, elle s'intéressait davantage à ses problèmes sentimentaux qu'aux théories que lui exposaient ses maîtres.

Tout était bien différent à présent. Dans l'établissement privé où elle s'était inscrite et qui était, en fait, une annexe de Princeton, elle avait trouvé un sympathique auditoire qui, comme elle, avait dépassé l'âge habituel des études et y reprenait goût après l'entrée dans la vie professionnelle. En outre, elle appréciait les professeurs et, en particulier, celui de littérature anglaise, un barbu à la crinière blanche qui, de sa belle voix de baryton, commençait toujours son cours par la citation d'une tirade de Macbeth ou d'Othello.

Elle s'entendait particulièrement bien avec deux étudiantes, Rosalie et Jane qui, comme elle, avaient abandonné autrefois leurs études pour se marier.

Les trois amies se promettaient de s'inviter, un jour, chez elles. En attendant, elles avaient échangé leurs numéros de téléphone et s'arrangeaient pour se retrouver, avant ou après les cours, à la cafétéria du campus, devant une tasse de thé ou un verre de limonade.

Dès le début, nullement désireuse de parler de son passé à ses nouvelles amies, Bella s'était contentée de leur dire qu'elle était veuve depuis un an et vivait chez son beau-frère, dans une grande maison dont elle était devenue l'intendante. Elle se promettait de les inviter un jour prochain au manoir. Mais pendant l'absence du maître des lieux, elle s'interdisait naturellement de recevoir des hôtes.

Sa semaine de solitude ne fut pas aussi monotone qu'elle l'avait redouté : En plus de son travail d'étudiante, elle continuait d'aménager le rez-de-chaussée du manoir au fil des livraisons.

La salle à manger était maintenant à peu près meublée. Il n'y manquait plus que le vaisselier. En revanche, aucun des sièges du salon n'était encore arrivé. C'était pourtant la pièce que Bella préférait pour son exposition au sud. Une seule de ses portes-fenêtres donnait au nord et, de ce fait, s'ouvrait sur la terrasse qui prolongeait la cuisine.

Le jour de son arrivée, au cours de ses premières investigations, Bella avait repéré, dans l'ancienne office servant maintenant de débarras, un vieux canapé en cuir marron, certes défraîchi, mais large et confortable.

Pendant l'absence d'Edward, elle eut l'idée de l'installer dans le salon. En attendant que cette pièce fût équipée de fauteuils et de divans dignes de ses magnifiques boiseries, le vieux canapé lui permettrait au moins de s'asseoir en regardant les flammes danser dans la cheminée.

Au prix de nombreuses difficultés, elle avait réussi à le sortir de la resserre, et à le tirer jusqu'au salon en passant par la terrasse.

Mais c'était la période de l'été indien. Et pendant que les arbres s'habillaient d'or et de pourpre, la température dans la journée atteignait celle d'un mois de juin. Depuis le départ d'Edward pour Boston, pas une fois Bella n'eut envie d'allumer du feu. Le soir, allongée sur le vieux divan, une minichaîne hi-fi sur le sol, elle se contentait d'écouter la radio en rêvassant.

Edward lui téléphonait tous les matins. Ils échangeaient quelques phrases, brèves mais chaleureuses, qui les rassuraient mutuellement. En principe, Edward devait revenir le vendredi suivant, dans la nuit.

Ce soir-là, exceptionnellement, le professeur de littérature anglaise termina son cours plus tôt que d'habitude. Bella se laissa alors entraîner par Rosalie et Jane dans un café proche de la faculté, où elles continuèrent à discuter théâtre et poésie en grignotant des chips devant un verre de brandy.

Lorsque Bella reprit le volant de la jeep, comme elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool et peut-être aussi à la pensée de revoir bientôt Edward, elle avait l'impression de voguer sur un petit nuage.

Il était près de vingt-deux heures lorsqu'elle regagna le manoir, persuadée qu'Edward l'y avait précédée.

Or, la maison était déserte. Dans le bureau, le voyant rouge du répondeur était allumé. Elle appuya sur la touche et entendit la voix aimée.

« Désolé, mais je crains de ne pouvoir rentrer ce soir. Il est dix-huit heures, heure locale. Je suis dans un taxi sur la route de l'aéroport de Boston, immobilisé par un embouteillage monstrueux qui va me faire rater mon vol et m'obliger à attendre celui de demain matin. J'espère que ton cours de littérature anglaise a été intéressant. Alors, à demain, Bella, et bonne nuit ! »

-Bonne nuit, Edward ! dit elle machinalement en oubliant qu'elle parlait à un répondeur.

Déçue mais la tête toujours dans les nuages, elle décida que les chips du café lui serviraient de dîner. Mais elle avait soif. Aussi, avant de monter se doucher, elle fit un détour par la cuisine, ouvrit le réfrigérateur et, l'esprit vide, en fixa le contenu des yeux, à la recherche d'un pack de Coca. Son regard tomba sur une bouteille couchée sur l'étagère la plus basse. Elle la sortit, en regarda l'étiquette : Du chardonnay.

Elle la sortit, la déboucha, s'en versa un grand verre et, les yeux clos, dégusta à petites gorgées le vin préféré d'Edward.

Elle ne se sentait pas du tout fatiguée. A présent, elle éprouvait même une grisante envie de faire la fête.

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier en chantonnant. Elle pensait à sa discussion avec ses amies sur le théâtre de Shakespeare. Comme c'était curieux ! Alors qu'à seize ans Shakespeare l'ennuyait, à présent, elle le trouvait absolument passionnant.

Sur le palier, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre d'Edward. La pièce était soigneusement rangée et le grand lit à colonnes n'attendait plus que son occupant. Elle s'en approcha et, tout en préparant la couverture, éprouva un brusque accès de solitude. Soudain, Edward lui manquait, mais les vapeurs du brandy et du chardonnay l'empêchaient de s'arrêter à cette pensée. Des idées surgissaient, fugaces, puis s'effaçaient aussitôt.

Dans sa chambre, elle se déshabilla et, au lieu de plier soigneusement ses vêtements comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle les lança à travers la pièce. Ensuite, elle chercha dans sa penderie ce qu'elle mettrait après sa douche.

Elle n'avait jamais porté l'élégant déshabillé vert pâle qu'Edward lui avait offert. Elle se contentait de l'admirer chaque fois qu'elle prenait un vêtement. Ce soir-là, pour la première fois, elle eut envie de s'en vêtir.

Elle le décrocha, en caressa la soie avec sa joue, puis le posa avec précaution sur son lit avant d'aller se doucher.

Elle revint dans sa chambre en achevant de se sécher les cheveux, qu'elle laissa ensuite tomber librement sur ses épaules. Puis elle enfila la vaporeuse chemise de nuit et le luxueux peignoir en satin, tout en s'admirant dans la psyché. Les jambes un peu flageolantes, elle se fit une révérence et se sourit par le truchement du miroir. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien dans sa peau. Elle avait envie de rire, de chanter et de danser.

Aussitôt, il lui vint une idée.

Elle attrapa son sac de marin, relégué sur la planche la plus haute de la penderie, et en sortit un lot de CDs. Depuis son arrivée au manoir, c'était la première fois qu'elle éprouvait le besoin de les écouter de nouveau. Ils avaient été enregistrés par le groupe de Jacob, au temps de sa période jazz-rock et reggae, la meilleure, de l'avis de Bella. Par la suite, Jacob s'était lancé dans le hard rock, qu'elle n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié.

Les CDs à la main, elle regagna rapidement le rez-de-chaussée. A la seule lueur du hall, elle mit en marche la chaîne stéréo, posée par terre dans le salon. Elle y glissa un CD et monta le volume au maximum, afin que la musique se répercutât sur les murs vides et emplît toute la maison.

Après la mort de Jacob, un an plus tôt, écouter ce genre de musique avait été pour elle une sorte de thérapie. Pleurant et fumant cigarette sur cigarette, elle s'enivrait alors de reggae, afin de revivre la période la moins malheureuse de son union avec Jacob.

Ce soir, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de pleurer. Le brandy et le chardonnay l'avaient libérée de ses plus cruels souvenirs et, la tête vide, elle vibrait au son des cordes et des cuivres.

Se sentant la gorge sèche, elle retourna dans la cuisine, se versa une seconde rasade de vin, en but quelques gorgées et emporta le verre aux trois quarts plein dans le salon. Elle le posa sur le dessus de la cheminée.

Ensuite, elle tourbillonna dans la grande pièce à demi obscure au rythme d'airs jamaïcains.

En même temps, sans qu'elle s'y arrêtât, des images traversaient la brume de son esprit. L'une d'elles la fit rire aux éclats. Elle revoyait Edward, quelques jours plus tôt, dégustant son aile de poulet frit. Le raffinement de ses gestes contrastait avec la rusticité de ceux du russe. Dans les mêmes circonstances, Jacob, parfaitement à l'aise, se serait carrément assis par terre et, comme Jasper, il aurait mangé avec ses doigts.

Une idée en chassant une autre, Bella se souvint alors de la dernière communication téléphonique qu'elle avait eue avec sa belle-mère. En Californie, alors qu'elle hésitait à accepter la généreuse proposition de son beau-frère, Bella avait reçu un appel d'Esmé Cullen qui la suppliait de se rendre le plus rapidement possible au manoir. Edward avait besoin d'elle, de son solide bon sens, de ses qualités de ménagère, non seulement pour tenir une maison qui partait à vau-l'eau, mais surtout pour trouver une présence amicale en rentrant chez lui.

-Il a besoin de vous, Bella, avait insisté Esmé. Depuis quelque temps, il se replie sur lui-même comme un escargot dans sa coquille. Certes, il n'a jamais été très gai, mais sa morosité a empiré depuis la mort de son frère. Vous seule pouvez l'arracher à sa solitude.

En somme, malgré tout son argent, ses voitures et sa belle maison, Edward souffrait de mélancolie sans même en être conscient.

Un éclair de raison traversa le cerveau embrumé de Bella. Pourquoi ce garçon si séduisant, qui pouvait avoir toutes les femmes qu'il voulait, se serait-il replié sur lui-même ? De quel mal secret souffrait-il ?

Les questions s'effacèrent avant que Bella n'en cherchât la réponse. Ivre de vin et de musique, elle regrettait seulement, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, de n'avoir même pas une cigarette à fumer lorsque le CD s'arrêterait.

Tous les décollages de l'aéroport de Boston ayant été retardés pour d'obscures raisons de sécurité, Edward put prendre place à bord de l'appareil où il avait sa réservation.

Depuis le matin, une curieuse sensation d'inquiétude le taraudait. C'était comme si un sixième sens l'avertissait qu'une catastrophe se produirait s'il ne revenait pas d'urgence chez lui.

Alors que son esprit cartésien lui commandait de s'en tenir à la réalité et de ne pas se laisser démoraliser par des chimères, il avait annulé sa dernière conférence à Cambridge sous un fallacieux prétexte de santé.

Il était pourtant en pleine forme, mais ne pouvait lutter contre une appréhension qui lui cisaillait l'âme en lui donnant des sueurs d'angoisse.

Il ne se sentit rassuré que lorsque le taxi atteignit son avenue et qu'il aperçut la silhouette de sa maison. _« Au moins,_ se dit-il, _aucune bombe, aucun incendie ne l'a détruite. »_

Mais, alors que la voiture s'arrêtait, l'écho d'une musique tonitruante parvint à Edward. Le chauffeur désigna en riant la noble façade que la lune éclairait d'une lueur blême.

-Hé ben, on ne s'ennuie pas, là-dedans ! remarqua-t-il. Heureusement que vous n'avez pas de voisins, sinon, bonjour les décibels !

Edward régla la course en s'abstenant de commentaire. Il escalada ensuite deux par deux les marches qui menaient au portique, assourdi par le bruit, persuadé qu'il allait trouver sa chère maison envahie par une bande de fêtards. A plusieurs reprises, Bella lui avait parlé d'amis que, trois fois par semaine, elle retrouvait à la faculté. Avait-elle profité de son absence pour les recevoir ?

Il entra alors chez lui.

Seul le hall était éclairé, mais les doubles portes du salon étaient ouvertes et, s'il ne distinguait pas la pièce entière, plongée dans la pénombre, la scène hallucinante qu'il découvrait le cloua sur place.

Pieds nus et toute de vert vêtue, une nymphe des forêts tourbillonnait au son d'un morceau de jazz-rock. Lorsqu'elle traversait le faisceau de lumière venant du hall, le satin de sa longue robe chatoyait et sa chevelure brune tombait en vagues fluides sur ses épaules. Les yeux clos, possédée par la musique, elle n'avait manifestement pas entendu le bruit de la porte, pas plus que celui des pas de l'arrivant.

Edward posa sa valise au pied de l'escalier, puis revint jusqu'au seuil du salon, où il se figea.

Des vagues de soie verte déferlèrent une fois encore devant lui, s'évanouirent, puis réapparurent et s'arrêtèrent devant la cheminée. Un bras se leva, une main prit un verre… La belle créature but une gorgée du liquide qu'il contenait, puis le remit à la même place, avant de reprendre son tournoiement fou à travers la pièce.

L'apparition éblouissante était un plaisir pour les yeux. Un léger parfum de fleurs s'en dégageait et, en le respirant, Edward se sentait définitivement délivré de ses appréhensions. Bella était là, seule, sans une bande d'amis.

Il reconnaissait la parure qu'il lui avait offerte le lendemain de son arrivée. Non seulement la jeune femme l'avait enfin revêtue, mais en voyant son corps onduler sous la soie du tissu, il découvrait qu'elle dansait avec une grâce divine.

Edward sentit son cœur battre plus vite, et le désir commença à durcir son bas-ventre. Il fit un pas en avant. Au même moment, le groupe changea de rythme et entama un slow.

Bella releva les paupières, aperçut Edward et s'arrêta net. Ses joues s'empourprèrent comme celles d'une enfant surprise en train de plonger les doigts dans un pot de confiture.

Sa confusion dura peu. Edward était revenu ! Comme sa légère ivresse la portait à un optimisme délirant, une joie vive éclata aussitôt en elle.

Un long moment, ils restèrent immobiles, se contemplant l'un l'autre. Puis Bella pivota, courut baisser le volume du son, revint se poster devant Edward et rit sans savoir pourquoi, peut-être parce que la vision d'Edward en costume trois-pièces, chemise blanche et cravate bordeaux lui paraissait décalée, alors qu'elle-même était en vêtement de nuit. En pensée, elle le déshabilla, s'imagina en train de caresser sa virile nudité. Elle avança les mains pour concrétiser son rêve. Une lueur de bon sens lui rappela les limites à ne pas dépasser.

Alors, elle ramena les paumes vers elle et d'un geste lent, incroyablement sensuel, elle écarta les pans du déshabillé en satin.

-Que fais-tu, Bella ? demanda Edward d'une voix rauque.

-Rien. Je veux seulement que tu voies combien ton cadeau est seyant.

Il voyait surtout que, sous le peignoir, la mousseline transparente de la chemise de nuit ne laissait rien ignorer d'un corps aux courbes parfaites.

Il sentit alors une flamme ardente courir dans son sang.

-Je suis si contente que tu sois revenu ! ajouta Bella d'un ton caressant.

-Tu me manquais, répondit il presque malgré lui.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cet aveu. Tout excitée, elle courut chercher le verre encore à demi plein et le lui offrit.

-C'est du chardonnay, Edward. Il est délicieux. Partageons-le, je l'ai dégusté en pensant à toi.

Malgré la faible clarté, il pouvait distinguer l'éclat anormalement brillant des yeux noisette.

-Combien de verres as-tu déjà bus ? demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

Il s'était voulu sévère, mais le ton n'y était pas. Bella fouettait son désir et l'envie le brûlait de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras et de goûter le vin sur les lèvres humides, légèrement entrouvertes.

Il ne se maîtrisa qu'au prix d'un violent effort, et pensa à la pomme qu'Eve avait passée sous le nez d'Adam. Il comprenait pourquoi le premier homme sur la terre avait été incapable de résister à la tentation.

Il prit le verre qu'elle lui tendait et en avala d'un trait le contenu.

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin avant de s'exclamer :

-Tu as bu dans mon verre. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ?

-Non.

-A présent, tu connais toutes mes pensées.

Elle le contemplait, éperdue d'admiration, un sourire un peu béat sur les lèvres.

Edward ne voyait que l'adorable sylphide et la trouvait de plus en plus désirable. Elle était proche, si proche qu'il n'avait qu'à baisser un peu la tête pour embrasser et dévorer la bouche offerte. Ignorant le signal d'avertissement dans son cerveau, il imita Adam et oublia toutes ses résolutions.

Posant rapidement le verre vide sur le sol derrière lui, il étreignit Bella. Sa joue un peu râpeuse sur la joue brûlante de la jeune femme, il continuait pourtant de lutter contre l'urgence de son désir. Il devait seulement la serrer dans ses bras, lui prouver par son affection qu'il tenait à elle et qu'il avait dit la vérité en affirmant qu'il était heureux de la retrouver.

Elle avait glissé une main sur la nuque d'Edward, l'autre autour de sa taille et elle s'efforçait de l'entraîner à l'intérieur du salon.

-Dansons ensemble, Edward !

C'était inattendu et, en tout autre temps, il aurait repoussé sa suggestion. Mais, comme envoûté par les accents sensuels du saxophone, il accorda ses pas à ceux de Bella. Il avait toujours été un remarquable danseur et, tout aussitôt, il dirigea sa cavalière. Tous deux évoluaient avec une entente si parfaite qu'ils avaient l'impression de nouer un dialogue avec leurs corps.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, Bella leva la tête et Edward l'embrassa comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire.

D'abord, ses lèvres ne se fixèrent nulle part, butinant d'un coin à l'autre la bouche frémissante, la mordillant, la dégustant. Il sentit que Bella lui desserrait sa cravate, déboutonnait sa chemise et glissait une main sur son torse. La douceur de cette caresse exacerba son désir de possession. Son baiser se fit plus exigeant. Elle y répondit avec une fièvre qui ôta à Edward ses dernières parcelles de raison.

En même temps qu'il dévorait la bouche consentante, ses mains ne restaient pas inactives. Elles relevaient la vaporeuse mousseline et découvraient, caressaient, pétrissaient les courbes à la fois fermes et moelleuses du corps délicieux.

Bella se pressait contre lui. Elle avait réussi à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture et, après une rapide et adroite investigation, elle avait compris qu'il n'avait nul besoin d'encouragements pour aller jusqu'au bout de son désir.

Cette fois, il ne s'arrêterait pas au milieu du chemin.

Lorsque, d'un doigt impatient, il effleura la petite vallée humide de sa féminité, elle se cabra dans un frisson de plaisir.

-Bella, je te désire.

-Moi aussi… Maintenant… Tout de suite…, haleta-t-elle en l'embrassant follement sur le visage.

-Allons dans ma chambre, décida Edward.

Il voulut la soulever dans ses bras. Elle résista.

-Pourquoi monter au premier étage ? Restons ici… Sur le canapé.

-Quel canapé ? Les meubles du salon seraient ils arrivés pendant mon absence ?

Elle l'entraîna vers la partie la plus obscure de l'immense pièce. Au passage, elle appuya sur un interrupteur.

Le lustre central s'alluma, éclairant le vieux divan.

Comme frappé par la foudre, Edward s'immobilisa.

Tout d'abord, ne comprenant pas son changement d'attitude, elle se blottit comme une chatte brûlante contre lui. Toujours délirant de bonheur, elle était avide de répondre immédiatement à son désir.

Il l'écarta doucement mais fermement.

-Qui a apporté ce divan ici ?

-Moi, et j'avoue que ça n'a pas été facile.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. A côté de la chaîne stéréo posée sur le sol traînaient plusieurs boîtes de cassettes avec, sur le couvercle, la photo de Jacob et de son groupe. L'image s'imprima dans l'esprit d'Edward, mais il ne s'y attarda pas. En ce moment, seul le divan captait son attention.

-Et naturellement, tu ne te souviens de rien, remarqua-t-il d'un ton amer.

L'âpreté du ton dégrisa Bella. Accablée et peinée par une froideur qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, elle riposta :

-Je devrais me souvenir de quoi ?

Il exhala un long soupir avant d'expliquer :

-Ce divan appartenait à mes parents.

Toujours perplexe, elle le regarda, les sourcils hauts, luttant pour retrouver sa lucidité habituelle. Enfin, elle crut deviner la vérité.

-Si j'ai bien compris, les meubles que ton ancienne amie t'a dérobés avaient été, eux aussi, offerts par tes parents. Ce canapé-là, trop usé, n'a pas dû intéresser la voleuse. Alors, c'est par sentimentalité que tu l'as conservé ?

Son esprit n'était pas redevenu très clair, et elle continuait à ne pas voir le rapport entre ce vieux meuble et la soudaine défiance d'Edward à son égard.

Il ricana presque méchamment.

-La sentimentalité, c'est vraiment quelque chose qui t'échappe, Bella. Ce divan-là se trouvait, jadis, dans le pavillon des gardiens. Un pavillon qui était inoccupé lorsque j'avais vingt-deux ans et toi dix-sept. Avant qu'il ne soit démoli et ses meubles vendus, j'ai tenu à récupérer ce vieux souvenir.

Lentement, l'image du passé se précisa dans le cerveau encore embrumé de Bella. Le chagrin et les regrets arrivèrent en foule et l'anéantirent.

Ainsi, Edward n'avait rien oublié de leur nuit brûlante et, à présent, il s'imaginait sans doute qu'elle avait monté un scénario diabolique pour l'amener à revivre ce qu'ils avaient vécu autrefois.

Les yeux baissés, elle s'approcha du vieux divan. Le touchant avec précaution, elle murmura d'une voix sourde :

-Ce soir-là, la nuit était sombre, et j'étais bien trop émue pour remarquer quoi que ce soit dans le pavillon. Je savais seulement que c'était le seul endroit où personne ne pourrait venir nous surprendre.

Elle tremblait, et la fraîcheur de l'air n'y était pour rien. Complètement dégrisée, elle sentait le dépit, la colère et le désespoir lui serrer la poitrine. Elle comprenait qu'Edward ne la croyait pas, et qu'à présent il la tenait pour une intrigante, doublée d'une créature folle de son corps.

D'un geste large, il désigna les CDs à terre et son visage devint de marbre, tandis que ses yeux verts foudroyaient la jeune femme.

-Le passé ne se répète pas, Bella, même avec quelques variantes. Cette fois, tu as voulu inverser les faits. D'abord t'évader avec Jacob en te plongeant à corps perdu dans sa musique, puis amener son frère à coucher avec toi.

C'était dit si crûment et avec une telle intention de blesser, qu'elle eut l'impression de recevoir un coup mortel. Blême, elle fit demi-tour et s'enfuit vers le hall. Elle n'avait plus qu'une hâte : Monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Alors qu'elle en repoussait la porte, elle entendit Edward escalader précipitamment les marches et lui crier du palier :

-Lorsque ta colère et la mienne seront un peu calmées, nous discuterons de tout cela. Il serait temps que tu me parles enfin à cœur ouvert.

Elle ferma le verrou puis, ivre de chagrin, alla s'effondrer sur son lit en pleurant.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Le matin suivant, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel lorsque Bella s'éveilla. Elle avait la migraine et la bouche sèche. Sa tête était si douloureuse qu'elle mit un moment avant de pouvoir rassembler ses souvenirs.

Sa conscience revenue, elle se sentit plus mortifiée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. L'humiliation qu'Edward lui avait infligée, jadis, en la priant d'oublier à jamais leur folle nuit d'amour, lui semblait dérisoire à côté de ce qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment.

Elle se demandait pourquoi Edward avait conservé ce maudit canapé. Il avait parlé de sentimentalité. Elle ne put retenir un petit sourire amer en se disant qu'il considérait plutôt ce siège comme un trophée. C'était probablement la première fois que ce garçon de vingt-deux ans, à la morale rigide, avait eu l'audace de déflorer une jeune oie blanche en admiration devant lui.

Avec d'infinies précautions, pour éviter d'amplifier son mal de tête, elle se releva sur un coude et regarda sa montre. Dix heures ! Dieu merci, Edward était parti depuis longtemps. Elle se rappelait qu'il avait un rendez-vous important, ce qui était exceptionnel car, en général, les bureaux de l'entreprise étaient fermés le samedi.

Rejeter drap et couverture pour se lever obligea Bella à un effort considérable. Elle se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bains et avala deux cachets d'aspirine.

Ce qu'elle découvrit en se regardant dans le miroir ne la réconforta pas. Ses paupières étaient gonflées. Jusqu'à trois heures du matin, elle n'avait cessé de pleurer. A plusieurs reprises, Edward était venu frapper à sa porte. A ces moments-là, elle enfouissait son visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Elle se doucha rapidement. Enveloppée d'un peignoir de bain, elle revint dans sa chambre et découvrit jean, pull et sous-vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Or, elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne se souvenait pas à quel moment elle les avait ôtés. Ce devait être l'effet du brandy ! Le petit verre d'alcool avait été la cause de son euphorie. Ce qui avait suivi n'était plus dans son esprit qu'un mélange d'images floues. Une seule se détachait du lot : Le visage méprisant d'Edward lorsque ce dernier lui avait jeté à la tête ses quatre vérités… Ou du moins les vérités qu'il s'était imaginées.

Sa migraine commençait à s'apaiser. Elle ramassa et mit de côté ses vêtements de la veille. Curieusement, elle avait pris soin d'étaler sur un fauteuil la parure verte pâle. Elle la prit et en caressa le tissu soyeux, avant de la plier soigneusement dans un des tiroirs de la commode. Malgré son ressentiment envers Edward, elle n'était pas assez sotte pour passer sa colère sur ce magnifique vêtement. Elle continuerait de l'admirer, même si elle se promettait de ne plus jamais s'en parer.

Elle choisit dans ses vieilles hardes un jean et un T-shirt qui avaient appartenu à Jacob. Aujourd'hui, elle éprouvait le besoin de rendre ainsi un hommage à celui en qui elle avait cru pendant si longtemps. Elle ne gardait pas que de mauvais souvenirs de son union avec lui. Au début, ils avaient continués d'être les meilleurs amis du monde, et elle n'était pas loin de le trouver génial. Certes, elle avait vite déchanté, mais à présent elle souhaitait ne se rappeler que les bons moments de leur vie commune.

L'aspirine était efficace. Sa migraine ayant à peu près disparu, elle se promit de ne plus se laisser dominer par ses émotions et, encore moins, par son désir pour un homme qui la méprisait. En même temps, elle se jura de ne plus jamais avaler une seule goutte d'alcool ou de vin entre les repas.

Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Dans la cuisine, elle se fit du café, le but et grignota quelques biscottes tout en regrettant de nouveau de n'avoir pas une cigarette à fumer pour se détendre. Sachant qu'Edward détestait l'odeur du tabac, elle n'avait plus acheté un seul paquet depuis son départ de Californie.

Le soleil entrait à flots dans la cuisine. La journée promettait d'être radieuse. Bella éprouva l'envie d'aller se dégourdir les jambes dans le parc, mais auparavant elle devait protéger ses yeux. Où avait elle donc posé ses lunettes noires ? Elles n'étaient ni dans son sac, ni sur une des étagères de la cuisine. Peut-être les avait elle laissées, la veille, sur le bureau d'Edward, lorsqu'elle avait pris connaissance du message sur le répondeur ?

Comme une des portes-fenêtres du salon donnait sur la terrasse, elle choisit de traverser cette pièce pour atteindre le bureau. Ce serait plus rapide que d'aller faire un long détour par les couloirs et le hall d'entrée.

Elle poussa le vantail vitré et s'arrêta, interdite, sur le seuil du salon.

La chaîne stéréo était toujours sur le sol, ainsi que les CDs enregistrées par Jacob et son groupe. Mais le vieux divan avait disparu.

Où diable était-il ?

Elle le chercha en vain dans toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Il n'était pas non plus dans la resserre. C'était impensable qu'il se fût volatilisé… Impensable également qu'Edward l'eût relégué au sous-sol. Elle se souvenait de son poids et des difficultés qu'elle avait éprouvées en le traînant de l'ancien office jusqu'au salon. Certes, Edward était un sportif, mais le plus costaud des athlètes ne pouvait descendre un escalier avec un meuble aussi volumineux sur le dos !

Bella, qui détestait les énigmes, n'avait de cesse d'en trouver la solution. Aussi décida-t-elle d'aller questionner Edward. Comme il ne lui avait laissé aucune consigne écrite avant son départ, elle en profiterait pour lui demander s'il comptait dîner ce soir à la maison.

Elle retrouva ses lunettes de soleil dans le vide-poche de la jeep. Grâce à leur protection, elle put cacher le vilain gonflement de ses paupières.

L'air étant tout de même un peu frais, elle avait enfilé un pull de laine sur son T-shirt et emporté un blouson chaud, qu'elle posa sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

Avant d'affronter Edward, il lui fallait absolument calmer ses nerfs. Au lieu de suivre la route habituelle, elle fit un long détour à travers la campagne et s'arrêta sur un chemin désert, au milieu d'un petit bois. Elle baissa les vitres pour respirer de grandes bouffées d'air pur et admirer les splendeurs que la nature lui offrait. Les feuilles commençaient à tomber ; elles tourbillonnaient au gré du vent et couvraient le sous-bois d'un tapis doré. Le pépiement des oiseaux rendait plus intense le sentiment de paix qui se dégageait de ce lieu enchanté.

Tous les sens de Bella s'aiguisaient, le sixième également, qui l'avertissait qu'une nouvelle phase allait sans doute commencer dans sa cohabitation avec Edward.

Elle soupira et relança le moteur.

Lorsqu'elle se gara au pied de la tour qui abritait la société Cullen, la pendule du tableau de bord marquait midi cinq. Les quelques bureaux du building, ouverts le samedi, se vidaient de leurs employés. Bella hésita.

Devait-elle attendre Edward dans la voiture ? Si elle montait jusqu'au quinzième étage, elle risquait de troubler son rendez-vous, comme elle avait déjà perturbé celui qu'il avait eu avec Jasper Hale. Et cette fois, ce ne serait pas avec le même bonheur.

Elle décida d'attendre.

A midi dix, elle le vit franchir la porte vitrée de la tour. Il était accompagné de deux hommes en pardessus beige. Tous trois tenaient un porte-documents.

Elle ouvrit sa portière, descendit de voiture et s'appuya, bien en vue, contre la carrosserie.

Edward l'aperçut. Le temps de s'excuser auprès de ses interlocuteurs et il avançait à grands pas vers elle. Sous les sourcils froncés, les yeux verts qui la fixèrent froidement, signifiaient nettement à Bella qu'il n'était pas précisément heureux de la voir.

-Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Je voulais te parler.

-C'est réciproque, mais nous parlerons plus tard. En ce moment, je ne peux abandonner mes clients.

-Très bien. Alors, j'attendrai ton retour, ce soir, à la maison.

-Non, pas à la maison.

Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes et ajouta :

-J'ai à travailler assez tard, ici. Rejoins-moi à dix-neuf heures au restaurant italien à la sortie nord de la ville. Tu le trouveras facilement. Il est situé juste avant le pont sur la Delaware River.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Au moment où il pivotait pour retourner vers les deux hommes qui l'attendaient, elle le rappela.

-Edward !

-Oui ?

-Qu'est devenu le vieux canapé ?

-Il fait sûrement le bonheur d'une famille d'immigrés. A neuf heures, ce matin, j'ai téléphoné aux services de la Croix-Rouge. Vingt minutes plus tard, deux employés venaient le prendre.

-Je n'ai rien entendu.

-Tu devais dormir profondément.

-Pourquoi t'en es-tu débarrassé ?

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent un moment, puis Edward répondit d'une voix dédaigneuse :

-Il ne servait plus à rien. N'es-tu pas de mon avis ?

Et sans attendre la réponse, il tourna les talons.

Bouche bée, Bella le regarda s'éloigner, puis bavarder ensuite gaiement avec les deux hommes d'affaires.

Le cœur serré, elle reprit le volant en se demandant comment Edward pouvait afficher un tel enjouement, alors qu'il venait de lui répondre avec la pire sécheresse.

Elle pressentait que leur dîner ne serait pas de tout repos. Mais pourquoi donc désirait-il s'expliquer avec elle dans un restaurant, avec des inconnus autour d'eux ? Ils auraient été tellement plus tranquilles en réglant leurs comptes, le lendemain, dans le calme de Manoir de Volterra.

Le restaurant était encore à peu près vide lorsque Bella y pénétra un peu avant l'heure fixée par Edward. Dehors, il faisait encore jour, mais à l'intérieur toutes les lampes étaient déjà allumées.

Une hôtesse d'accueil la conduisit à une table située au milieu de la salle. Après un bref moment d'hésitation, Bella refusa de s'y asseoir. Elle ne se voyait pas disant son fait à Edward, alors qu'à sa droite, à sa gauche et derrière elle, des oreilles curieuses se tendraient pour écouter ses propos.

Apercevant une sorte d'alcôve qu'abritait une rangée de plantes vertes, elle la désigna à l'hôtesse.

-Je préférerais un endroit plus calme. La table, là-bas, est-elle libre ?

-Oui. Exceptionnellement, ce soir, personne ne l'a encore retenue. Vous pouvez vous y installer.

Bella remercia l'hôtesse et se rendit avec empressement dans la petite loge. Les trois murs s'y ornaient de fresques représentant le Grand Canal de Venise, le Colisée de Rome et le Ponte Vecchio de Florence. Un garçon posa sur la table une carafe d'eau et un petit compotier de glaçons.

-Désirez-vous un apéritif ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, merci. J'attends quelqu'un.

Elle s'était assise en tournant le dos au mur du fond, afin de guetter l'entrée d'Edward. Elle se sentait fébrile. Pour se rafraîchir, elle entoura de ses paumes brûlantes le bol de glaçons.

Elle avait passé l'après-midi à méditer. Allongée sur son lit, des compresses d'eau froide sur les yeux, à certains moments elle envisageait de repartir sur-le-champ pour la Californie. Finalement, la raison l'avait emporté : Elle continuerait la cohabitation avec son beau-frère. Mais ce soir, elle redoutait de discuter avec un Edward hostile et agressif.

Lorsqu'elle le vit franchir la porte à tambour du restaurant, elle sentit ses craintes se confirmer. Il s'était arrêté au milieu de la salle et regardait autour de lui d'un air mécontent.

L'hôtesse alla vivement à sa rencontre et désigna la loge derrière les palmiers en pots. Edward la remercia. Bella, qui l'observait attentivement, s'étonna du rapide changement de son expression, et elle s'interrogea.

Aurait-il pour elle ce regard brusquement amical qu'il venait de réserver à l'hôtesse ? Elle savait que d'une seconde à l'autre, selon ses sautes d'humeur, le vert intense de ses yeux pouvait passer de la couleur des plus belles forêts à celle nettement plus froides des émeraudes.

Elle fut agréablement surprise lorsqu'Edward la rejoignit. S'il apportait avec lui une bouffée de l'air froid du dehors, en revanche, il souriait, et le « bonsoir » qu'il lui adressa était amical.

Un serveur l'avait suivi et dressait deux grands menus sur la table. Edward lui confia son pardessus et, sans même avoir consulté Bella, refusa l'apéritif proposé.

Elle sentit se réveiller son esprit de rébellion.

-Pour moi, ce sera un apéritif sans alcool. Un San Pellegrino avec une rondelle de citron, commanda-t-elle.

-Alors, deux San Pellegrino, rectifia Edward.

Dès que le garçon eut disparu, il la toisa avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Bravo pour ta sobriété ! Elle compense tes excès d'hier soir, non ?

-Des excès des deux côtés, Edward.

Il s'était assis en face d'elle. Les bougies allumées sur la table éclairaient les visages de lueurs dansantes. Tout de suite, Bella attaqua :

-Qu'avais-tu à me dire qui ne pouvait attendre demain ?

Il aiguisa son regard.

-A midi, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était toi qui voulais me parler. Moi, j'ai essayé cette nuit à plusieurs reprises, mais en vain. Je tenais à m'excuser. Or, tu as refusé de m'ouvrir ta porte.

Elle saisit un des menus, le déplia et abrita son visage derrière la grande carte.

-Préparons d'abord la commande de nos repas, dit-elle. Ici, le personnel semble très empressé, et le maître d'hôtel ne va pas tarder à venir. Je choisis les raviolis aux fruits de mer.

Il s'empara du second menu et fit semblant de le consulter. En réalité, il cherchait comment désamorcer la rancune qu'il sentait toujours aussi vive chez Bella. Depuis la veille, il savait qu'il devrait s'expliquer sur un point qui n'avait jamais été abordé depuis neuf ans. Tacitement, les rares fois où ils s'étaient revus, l'un et l'autre avaient évité d'évoquer leur folle nuit et la rupture qui avait suivi le lendemain. Entre eux, le sujet était aussi tabou que les raisons du mariage de Bella avec Jacob. Et il le serait resté si, la veille, Bella n'avait eu la malencontreuse idée de transporter le vieux divan de la resserre dans le salon. Le meuble ne lui avait rien rappelé, ce qui prouvait qu'une fois pour toutes elle avait tiré un trait définitif sur le passé.

Mais alors pourquoi avait-elle soudain blêmi, lorsqu'il avait mis les points sur les « i » et parlé de l'ancien pavillon de gardiens de ses parents ? Il avait lu le désespoir dans les yeux noisette et savait que, ensuite, elle avait pleuré pendant une partie de la nuit. Lorsqu'il frappait à la porte de sa chambre, les sanglots s'arrêtaient pour reprendre après avec autant d'intensité. Ce soir, malgré son maquillage, elle conservait les traces de ce chagrin sur ses traits encore tirés.

C'était probablement stupide de sa part, mais après neuf années de silence, il désirait justifier l'attitude qu'il avait eue le lendemain de cette lointaine nuit d'été. Il s'imaginait, en souhaitant ne pas se tromper, qu'après avoir éclairé les zones sombres du passé, tout deviendrait plus simple entre eux, et qu'ils pourraient prendre ensemble un nouveau départ et nouer d'authentiques relations d'amitié.

Un contentieux resterait tout de même entre eux. Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Bella à se marier aussi vite avec Jacob ?

S'il lui posait maintenant la question, dirait-elle la vérité ?

Il préféra remettre ce sujet à plus tard. En ce moment, ce qu'il voulait, c'était libérer son esprit des débris du passé et expliquer à Bella la nature des relations qu'il avait entretenues, enfant et adolescent, avec son frère.

-As-tu choisi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton légèrement impatient.

Il tressaillit, revint au présent et commanda le même menu qu'elle au maître d'hôtel qui attendait.

-Avec une demi-fiasque de chianti, ajouta-t-il.

On leur apporta d'abord un plateau d'antipasti, servis dans de nombreuses coupelles : Olives vertes et noires, gambas décortiquées, fines rondelles de saucisson et petits légumes confits dans du vinaigre parfumé aux herbes.

Tout en les dégustant, Bella remarqua, en évitant le regard d'Edward :

-Admettons que nous nous soyons excusés mutuellement pour notre emportement d'hier soir. Tu avais autre chose à me dire ?

-Oui. C'est au sujet de Jacob.

Elle se raidit et eut un bref froncement de sourcils.

-Laissons Jacob de côté. Parlons plutôt de toi et de moi.

-Ce n'est pas si simple, Bella. Jacob, toi et moi sommes liés, et j'estime que le temps est enfin venu d'éclaircir un point resté trop longtemps obscur… Sans quoi le fantôme de mon frère se dressera toujours entre nous deux.

Bella piqua avec sa fourchette une petite carotte confite et la croqua avant de demander d'un ton neutre :

-Que veux-tu savoir au sujet de Jacob ?

-Pourquoi l'as-tu épousé ?

Les yeux noisette devinrent rêveurs.

-A ton avis, pourquoi deux personnes se marient-elles ?

-S'il te plaît, ne me réponds pas par une question. Etais-tu donc tellement amoureuse de mon frère ?

Elle le fusilla d'un regard de reproche.

-Jacob est mort. Tu ne comprends donc pas que, pour moi, c'est très dur de parler de lui… Et spécialement avec toi ?

-Pourquoi spécialement avec moi ?

Une serveuse arrivait avec le plat de raviolis, qu'elle posa au milieu de la table en souhaitant un excellent appétit aux deux dîneurs.

Bella attendit qu'elle eût disparu pour répondre d'un ton réprobateur :

-Tu as été le détonateur qui a précipité les événements, Edward. Dois-je te rappeler les faits ? A l'époque, j'étais une jeune fille naïve qui se croyait follement amoureuse de son voisin, un beau brun aux yeux verts du nom d'Edward. J'étais tellement éprise que, dans ma petite tête, j'avais déjà construit un avenir paradisiaque avec le chevalier de mon cœur. Croyant me l'attacher à jamais, un soir, je lui ai sacrifié ma virginité. Aussi, quelles n'ont pas été ma stupeur et ma désillusion quand, le lendemain, il m'a signifié froidement que nous devions oublier notre nuit d'amour !

Elle se servit une assiettée de raviolis avant de conclure en évitant le regard vert de son interlocuteur :

-Ce jour-là, j'ai compris la véritable signification du mot « mufle » !

Edward s'abstint de commentaire, mais un tic fit tressauter sa joue gauche. Il se servit à son tour, et tous deux commencèrent à manger avec une insouciance apparente. Mais alors que son assiette était encore aux trois quarts pleine, Edward releva brusquement la tête et obligea Bella à le regarder.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu as épousé mon frère. Etait-ce pour te venger de moi ?

-Me venger ? Oh, non ! Jacob avait toujours été très gentil, moins réservé que toi, amical et drôle. J'appréciais son esprit rebelle et, à l'époque, je le trouvais vraiment doué comme musicien. Quand il m'a offert de l'accompagner en Californie, où il espérait faire une carrière éblouissante, j'ai accepté de le suivre et nous nous sommes mariés. Point final. Ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est que tu aies fait une fixation sur le canapé de nos anciens ébats. Tu avais un problème avec ce meuble ? Moi, pas. La preuve : je ne l'avais même pas reconnu !

Ce dernier trait le laissa sans voix, tandis qu'une expression de tristesse ternissait son regard vert.

Bella comprit qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible, mais elle attribua son amertume au fait qu'elle avait dû égratigner sa vanité de mâle. La riposte d'Edward la conforta dans ce soupçon.

-Je n'ai jamais eu conscience de m'être montré mufle, Bella.

Elle le dévisagea d'un air railleur.

-Ah bon ?

-Et il est grand temps que tu connaisses la vérité.

-Quelle vérité ?

Il emplit leurs deux verres de chianti avant de déclarer d'un ton réticent :

-J'ai peur que tu n'apprécies pas du tout de l'entendre.

-Tu m'as demandé d'être franche. Je l'ai été, alors agis de même avec moi.

-Même si je dois te blesser ?

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Il enveloppa vivement d'une de ses paumes la main de la jeune femme, comme pour implorer son pardon et, pendant un instant, ils se défièrent en silence. Bella lui trouvait un pouvoir incroyable. D'où lui venait ce don de provoquer en elle autant de colère que de désir ? En ce moment, malgré son ressentiment, elle éprouvait un plaisir trouble au contact de sa main chaude et caressante.

Quand il la lâcha, elle eut un pénible sentiment d'abandon.

Edward soupira, puis il se décida à avouer ce qu'il avait tenu secret pendant plus de neuf longues années.

-La nuit où, tous les deux, nous avions vibrés à l'unisson, je suis rentré chez moi après t'avoir quittée. Si tu te souviens, au manoir, je partageais une chambre avec Jacob. Mon frère y était confiné depuis une semaine.

Cloué au lit par une angine et une forte fièvre, il n'avait pu se rendre à la boum de nos amis. A mon retour, tout de suite il m'a demandé de la lui décrire, puis il a insisté pour savoir si tu avais dansé avec beaucoup de cavaliers. Comme je m'étonnais de son subit intérêt pour toi, il m'a avoué qu'il t'adorait depuis qu'il te connaissait. Oui, il était éperdument amoureux de toi, mais, timide, il n'avait jamais osé te déclarer sa flamme. Du reste, a-t il ajouté avec tristesse, il n'avait jamais su s'y prendre avec les filles. C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait avec cette franchise, et j'étais vraiment ému par sa confiance…

Un serveur entra pour leur proposer la carte des desserts. Edward choisit une glace. Bella, une tranche d'ananas, en se demandant si elle réussirait à en avaler une seule bouchée. La révélation d'Edward lui bloquait l'estomac et, brusquement, elle avait le pressentiment de ce qui avait pu se passer ensuite entre les deux frères, et qu'elle n'avait jamais deviné.

Dès qu'ils furent de nouveau seuls, Edward reprit son récit, mais d'un ton moins réticent, comme s'il éprouvait un véritable soulagement à se délivrer d'un secret qui lui avait empoisonné l'âme pendant trop longtemps.

-J'aimais profondément mon frère, Bella. Les apparences pouvaient faire croire le contraire, car nous nous disputions fréquemment, mais en réalité nous étions très proches l'un de l'autre. De deux ans mon cadet, Jacob me considérait un peu comme son mentor et, même s'il écoutait rarement mes conseils et me jalousait souvent, dans le fond de son cœur, il m'admirait. Ce soir-là, il venait d'être très malade ; le médecin avait même pensé un moment à la diphtérie. Même s'il allait mieux, il restait encore très faible et c'était probablement cette faiblesse qui le poussait à se confier. Je l'ai écouté avec patience en essayant de me mettre à sa place, mais j'avais un peu honte de ma lâcheté. En somme, je venais de lui voler la fille qu'il aimait. Pour me racheter à mes propres yeux, je lui ai donné quelques conseils sur la manière de séduire l'élue de son cœur. Il m'a objecté que tu avais pour moi les yeux de Chimène et que, pour lui, c'était fichu d'avance. Alors, je lui ai lancé : « Essaie toujours, tu verras bien ! » Et secrètement, j'ai pris une décision. Pour lui laisser sa chance, je t'écarterais de mon chemin…

-Et le lendemain, tu es venu m'annoncer que nous ne devions plus nous voir.

-Oui, mais en souhaitant du fond du cœur que ma ruse échoue. Je comptais sur ta fidélité pour repousser Jacob, mais tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de m'exprimer. Dès les premiers mots, tu as tourné les talons et tu t'es enfuie.

Bella sentit monter ses larmes. Pour les arrêter, elle ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Quand elle eut recouvré son calme, elle releva les paupières et dit d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion :

-Encore une question, Edward… Réponds-y avec sincérité. A ce moment-là, est-ce que tu m'aimais vraiment ?

-Tu le sais bien.

-Non, je ne le sais pas. Je me souviens seulement du mépris dans tes yeux lorsque tu m'as parlé.

-Je jouais une comédie en pensant à Jacob.

-Comment aurais-je pu le deviner ?

-Et moi, comment aurais-je pu prévoir que quelques jours plus tard, victime de mon propre piège, j'apprendrais que tu t'étais envolée avec Jacob à peine rétabli, pour aller l'épouser à Las Vegas ? Il m'a fallu des années pour réaliser ce qui m'était arrivé. Je suis désolé.

-Un peu tard, non ?

-Essaie de comprendre. Vous étiez tous les deux des adolescents tout justes majeurs, et Jacob n'avait pas plus de cervelle qu'un étourneau. Sur le moment, j'ai cru à un défi, à une passade. Toi, Bella, tu allais sûrement comprendre ton erreur et me revenir… Mais je m'étais lourdement trompé. Jacob et toi formiez un vrai couple, un couple de bohèmes, heureux de vivre, et c'était moi l'artisan de ce bonheur. Moi qui, pour l'amour de mon frère, avais détruit ma vie. Combien de fois n'ai-je pas regretté de ne pouvoir reculer les aiguilles du temps, afin de me redonner une seconde chance ! Cela ne t'est jamais arrivé d'accomplir quelque chose que tu as amèrement regretté par la suite ?

Elle s'adossa à sa chaise en fermant de nouveau les yeux. L'image de la nuit de l'accident revenait la hanter. Elle se souvenait des reproches, des accusations que, dans sa colère, elle avait lancées à Jacob imbibé d'alcool.

-Bien sûr que si, dit elle en rouvrant les yeux. Je suppose que la plupart des gens ont quelque part dans leur mémoire le souvenir d'une action peu reluisante, qu'ils regrettent amèrement.

Elle se sentait responsable de la mort de Jacob. Après un tel drame, elle ne se reconnaissait pas le droit de juger Edward pour la petite comédie qu'il lui avait jouée neuf ans plus tôt. Elle se demanda ce qu'il penserait d'elle s'il apprenait la vérité. Aux yeux d'Edward, comme à ceux de ses beaux-parents, Jacob n'avait certes pas réussi professionnellement, mais il restait, disait Esmé Cullen en soupirant, « le bon petit qui, par chance, avait été heureux en ménage ». Aucun des Cullen n'avait deviné que les deux dernières années avaient été un enfer pour Bella. Elle savait que, s'ils apprenaient les causes véritables de l'accident de Jacob, ils lui en attribueraient l'entière responsabilité, sans aucune circonstance atténuante, et la rejetteraient immédiatement de leur clan.

Elle but son verre de chianti, essuya ses lèvres avec sa serviette et se leva en passant la courroie de son sac sur son épaule.

-Tu n'as pas touché à ton dessert, remarqua Edward.

-Je n'ai plus faim. Il est temps que je rentre au manoir.

-Et moi que je retourne au bureau. Mais avant que nous ne nous séparions, dis-moi que tu as compris pour quelles raisons j'avais conservé le vieux canapé.

Elle le regarda avec indulgence.

-C'est tellement loin, tout ça ! Mieux vaut ne plus en parler.

Revenue au manoir, elle monta chez elle, se prépara pour la nuit puis, enveloppée d'une chaude robe de chambre, elle s'allongea sur son lit avec un livre.

Elle ne voulait plus penser à Edward. Elle ne doutait plus que, neuf ans plus tôt, il l'eût réellement aimée. A présent, il la désirait, mais sans avoir évacué de son esprit le souvenir de son frère chéri. La cohabitation à trois allait devenir impossible car, un jour ou l'autre, Bella le pressentait, elle succomberait à sa passion et se retrouverait dans les bras d'Edward.

Or, elle ne voulait pas seulement satisfaire son corps. Elle voulait surtout se sentir aimée et retrouver l'amour qu'Edward lui avait voué autrefois.

Un rêve impossible.

Elle devait prendre une décision sans tarder. Une décision douloureuse, mais nécessaire.

Rosalie, une de ses amies de faculté, travaillait dans une crèche d'usine. L'entreprise recherchait des aides ménagères et offrait l'avantage de loger son personnel. Bella avait noté le renseignement dans un coin de son esprit, voyant là un moyen de se libérer au cas où la cohabitation avec Edward deviendrait insupportable pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Elle commençait à penser sérieusement à cet emploi, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Sa montre marquait un peu plus de minuit. Edward était revenu.

Les pas se rapprochèrent. Elle comprit qu'Edward se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Elle se retint de respirer, essayant de calmer les battements soudain désordonnés de son cœur, mécontente de constater que sa chair n'obéissait pas à sa raison et recommençait à s'enfiévrer.

Des coups légers furent frappés à sa porte.

-Entre ! dit-elle en resserrant vivement les pans de son peignoir.

Edward apparut. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Bella le prévint.

-Je refuse de parler de Jacob et de notre ancienne aventure.

-Très bien.

En souriant, il fit un pas à l'intérieur, puis s'arrêta.

-J'ai pris une décision…, commença-t-elle.

Il l'interrompit.

-Nous en reparlerons demain. Il est tard et je suis seulement venu te prévenir qu'après le dîner, en revenant au bureau, j'ai trouvé un message sur le répondeur. Le magasin où nous avons commandé les meubles du salon me prévenait que les sièges, les petites tables et les éléments de bibliothèque seraient livrés après-demain lundi, entre neuf et quinze heures… Pourras-tu rester à la maison pour les attendre ?

-Sans problème.

-Merci, Bella, et bonne nuit !

Il allait franchir le seuil lorsqu'il se retourna :

-A propos, quel genre de décision as-tu prise ?

Elle le regarda. La chambre n'était éclairée que par une lampe de chevet. Etait-ce la pénombre qui accusait si fortement les creux du beau visage et les deux rides de chaque côté de la bouche ? Il paraissait encore plus fatigué que d'habitude.

Une vague de tendresse submergea Bella, tandis qu'elle se souvenait d'une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa belle-mère, alors qu'elle hésitait à quitter la Californie.

_« Acceptez l'offre de mon fils, Bella chérie. Edward a tellement besoin de vous ! »_

Avait-elle le droit de rompre leur contrat, de renvoyer Edward à sa solitude, simplement parce qu'elle avait peur de céder à un attrait charnel et d'en souffrir ?

_« Non_, se dit elle. _Mais à l'avenir, je devrai faire preuve d'un peu plus de volonté et de maîtrise. »_

Elle répondit en pesant ses mots :

-Il s'agit d'une décision qui nous concerne tous les deux. Du reste, tu l'as probablement déjà prise avant moi. En offrant ta vieille relique à la Croix-Rouge, tu as tiré un trait définitif sur le passé, et c'est très bien ainsi. S'il te plaît, Edward, à partir de maintenant, traite-moi comme une gouvernante, une salariée avec laquelle tu n'aurais aucune attache familiale.

Il hocha lentement la tête tout en vrillant sur elle un regard perçant.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu exiges ? riposta-t-il. En théorie, c'est sûrement de la sagesse, mais en pratique, ce sera plus difficile que tu ne l'imagines.

-Peut-être, mais c'est à cette seule condition que je resterai ici.

-Bon, d'accord, si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites.

-Non seulement je le souhaite, mais je l'exige, monsieur Cullen.

Il haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au plafond, puis il sortit en refermant doucement la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Trois semaines plus tard, Edward se demandait s'il n'allait pas devenir fou.

Bella respectait à la lettre la résolution qu'elle avait prise. Edward la soupçonnait d'y être grandement aidée par l'intérêt qu'elle accordait désormais à ses études. Elle s'était créé à l'extérieur un monde à elle, d'où il était exclu. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait même passé la soirée au concert ou au théâtre avec ses amies de faculté.

Qu'aurait-il pu objecter ? Rien, évidemment. Elle remplissait parfaitement son contrat et assurait quarante heures hebdomadaires de travail en tenant la maison à la perfection.

Mais plus il la sentait s'éloigner de lui, plus il la désirait. Il éprouvait maintenant une frustration si douloureuse que, par moments, il sentait sa raison chanceler.

Même quand elle n'était pas présente, tout dans la maison lui rappelait Bella. C'étaient le petit bouquet dans un vase sur sa table de travail, le parfum fleuri d'une eau de toilette qui flottait dans l'air, son plat préféré prêt à être réchauffé, l'attendant, le soir, dans la cuisine.

Lorsque son esprit cessait d'être préoccupé par les soucis de son entreprise, il pensait à Bella. Tendu, prêt à exploser, il rêvait d'elle toutes les nuits. La flamme qui, neuf ans plus tôt, avait jailli entre eux, ne s'était pas éteinte ; elle s'était mise en veilleuse et rallumée à l'arrivée de la jeune femme, pour devenir maintenant un brasier qui le consumait.

Trois semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'elle lui avait signifié qu'elle entendait n'être rien de plus qu'une employée, il avait d'abord eu envie de se moquer d'elle. Mais il avait vu dans les yeux noisette une lueur qui l'avait intrigué, puis effrayé. Dans un éclair, il avait compris qu'elle était prête à rassembler ses affaires et à s'en aller. Où ? Il l'ignorait, mais la détermination du fin visage avait été implacable.

Et pourtant, bien qu'au fil des jours l'envie qu'il avait d'elle se fût exaspérée, il se refusait toujours à analyser la nature des sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Il est facile de croire à une simple attirance sexuelle, mais beaucoup plus compliqué de découvrir ce qui se cache dans les replis de l'âme.

Pour bien souligner sa résolution de garder ses distances, Bella avait cessé de prendre ses petits déjeuners avec lui, dès le lendemain de sa décision. A présent, quand il descendait le matin, tout était préparé sur la table de la cuisine, et il n'avait plus qu'à brancher la cafetière électrique et faire griller ses toasts. Elle attendait son départ pour descendre à son tour au rez-de-chaussée.

Ce jeudi-là, il se félicitait silencieusement de sa ruse. La veille, à la place des éternels toasts du breakfast, il lui avait exprimé son désir de savourer des crêpes. Celles-ci devant être confectionnées à mesure de leur dégustation, Bella avait bien été obligée de se trouver en même temps que lui dans la cuisine.

Elle était là, en pyjama sous une robe de chambre en coton matelassé, pieds nus dans des mules, ses cheveux bruns noués en queue-de-cheval. Elle maniait la poêle en spécialiste, retournant chaque crêpe d'un mouvement adroit du poignet, pour la lui servir ensuite toute chaude, sur une assiette.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

Elle daigna s'arrêter pour le dévisager en haussant des sourcils interrogateurs.

-Ne pouvons-nous au moins être aimables l'un envers l'autre ? demanda-t-il.

-Mais nous le sommes.

-Non. S'il te plaît, assieds-toi en face de moi et, pour une fois, prenons ensemble notre petit déjeuner.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule murale.

-Tu vas arriver en retard au bureau.

-Ce matin, j'ai tout mon temps. Mon premier rendez-vous n'est qu'à onze heures.

-Si cela peut te faire plaisir, dit-elle, vaguement dédaigneuse.

Elle dressa rapidement son propre couvert, fit sauter trois crêpes, qu'elle empila sur une assiette, avant de s'asseoir, le buste raide. Les traits figés, elle se beurra une biscotte et emplit sa tasse de café.

-Pourquoi ne cesses-tu pas de me fixer ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

-Je ne te fixe pas, je te regarde. J'en ai encore le droit, non ?

Elle haussa les épaules et croqua dans sa biscotte, tandis qu'Edward poursuivait :

-Je voulais te remercier d'avoir renoncé, ce soir, à ton cours en fac pour recevoir avec moi les Hale.

-C'est mon travail.

-Oui, certes, mais…

Elle l'interrompit.

-Hier soir, bien en vue sur ta table de travail, j'ai placé plusieurs types de menus. Seules les entrées changent, car j'ai déjà acheté le filet de bœuf. As-tu choisi ?

-Je les ai parcourus. Mais qu'est-ce que le « huachi-nango » ?

-Un plat mexicain très prisé. Il s'agit de filets de poissons, grillés et relevés avec des piments verts, des tomates et des olives. Ils sont vendus en surgelés, prêts à être réchauffés. A tout hasard, j'en ai pris une boîte. J'attends ta décision pour les sortir du congélateur.

-A mon avis, nos invités préféreront commencer par un assortiment de charcuteries. En outre, cela simplifiera le service.

-Très bien.

-Très bien, monsieur Cullen, rectifia-t-il.

Elle le regarda, ahurie. Il continua du même ton faussement sévère :

-N'est-ce pas conforme à ta ligne de conduite ? En général, une employée de maison n'appelle pas le patron par son prénom…. Qu'as-tu, Bella ? Ma réflexion t'aurait-elle déplu ? Tu trouves peut-être qu'entre nous le « monsieur » fait un peu trop cérémonieux ?

Elle s'était levée et se dirigeait vers le couloir.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Dans ton bureau. Je vais reprendre les propositions de menus que j'avais rédigées hier soir. Puisque tu as fait ton choix, je servirai du jambon fumé et du saucisson en hors-d'œuvre… Ainsi que vous en avez décidé, monsieur Cullen.

La déférence appuyée du ton agaça Edward. N'avait-elle pas compris que, tout à l'heure, il plaisantait ? Il avait seulement voulu lui démontrer le ridicule de son attitude. Le fossé qu'elle creusait chaque jour davantage lui devenait insupportable. Ce soir, devant Alice et Jasper Hale, elle n'allait tout de même pas jouer les gouvernantes ? Ce serait grotesque !

Il but le reste de son café et, bien décidé à rétablir entre eux des relations normales, il se leva pour aller la rejoindre. Au besoin, il la secouerait pour la ramener à plus de bon sens.

Il traversa le salon, atteignit son bureau, mais resta sur le seuil, observant Bella qui, apparemment, ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle lui tournait le dos. Le front appuyé contre une vitre, elle contemplait le parc qu'éclairait la lueur rose du petit matin.

S'il avait pu deviner ses pensées, il aurait été pleinement rassuré. Bella n'avait pas l'intention de tenir, au cours de la soirée, le rôle d'une simple employée. Son bon sens lui commandait de redevenir la belle-sœur du maître de maison.

L'attitude distante qu'elle s'imposait depuis trois semaines lui pesait, et elle ne s'y conformait que par fierté. En ce moment, elle cherchait comment en changer sans qu'il vît une nouvelle provocation dans son comportement. Il lui serait difficile de dissimuler ses sentiments, car elle se sentait de plus en plus amoureuse d'Edward.

Les fonctions qu'elle avait accepté de remplir au Manoir créaient nécessairement des liens d'intimité avec lui. Faire le lit d'un homme tous les matins, changer ses draps, plier ses sous-vêtements après les avoir lavés, repasser ses chemises, autant de contacts indirects qui alimentaient en elle un désir de plus en plus ardent.

Elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle l'avait cru, et elle dominait difficilement son attirance pour son beau-frère. La nuit, des rêves érotiques troublaient son sommeil. Même lorsqu'elle faisait des courses en ville, Edward était sans cesse présent dans son esprit. Elle choisissait les aliments qu'il préférait, cherchait ce qui pourrait embellir sa maison. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait découvert de délicates aquarelles et des reproductions de peintres modernes chez un brocanteur. Les premières ornaient le salon, les secondes la salle à manger et le bureau.

Elle avait espéré qu'Edward s'extasierait. Mais, l'esprit ailleurs, il s'était contenté de déclarer qu'elle avait bon goût, ce dont il n'avait jamais douté.

C'était spontanément, avant même qu'il n'en fît la demande, qu'elle avait renoncé à son cours du jeudi soir pour recevoir avec lui le couple Hale. Elle se souvenait de la bonhomie de Jasper et se demandait si l'épouse, Alice, serait aussi simple et affable que le mari.

Cette question la ramena au présent. La journée allait être chargée et, au lieu de rêvasser en regardant le parc, elle serait plus avisée de s'acquitter rapidement des tâches quotidiennes, puis de se consacrer ensuite à la préparation de la soirée. La réception devait être à la hauteur de l'importance des invités.

Elle se retourna et sursauta en laissant échapper un petit cri. Edward se tenait derrière elle, si proche qu'elle avait failli le heurter. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer dans la pièce.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se composer un visage. Il l'avait saisie par les épaules, et le miracle du contact de ses mains la faisait fondre de bonheur.

-Regarde-moi ! ordonna-t-il en la fixant intensément de ses yeux verts.

Dans un réflexe de défense, elle eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais bien trop léger pour s'écarter de lui et rompre le charme. Elle se sentait de nouveau prise au piège de la force émanant de cet homme, qu'elle ne cessait d'admirer et de désirer.

-S'il te plaît…, gémit-elle.

-S'il te plaît quoi ?

-Ne jouons pas avec le feu, Edward. Nous avons tenu bon pendant trois semaines, alors ne commettons aucune imprudence. Rassure-toi : ce soir, je me coulerai aisément dans le rôle d'hôtesse et, devant tes invités, je t'appellerai par ton prénom.

-En ce moment, je ne pense pas à mes invités, Bella. Je suis venu te dire que nous ne pouvons plus nous comporter comme des étrangers l'un envers l'autre. Je te désire et tu le sais… Alors pourquoi affectes-tu de m'ignorer ?

Eperdue, le cœur battant la chamade, Bella luttait contre un vertige qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Nous ne devons pas…, commença-t-elle.

Sa voix s'éteignit dans sa gorge. Edward l'avait emprisonnée dans une étreinte passionnée et il l'embrassait partout sur le visage. Aussi légère qu'une aile de papillon, sa bouche frôlait les lèvres frémissantes, se glissaient dans son cou et butinaient le lobe d'une oreille.

Bella n'était plus en mesure de résister à une aussi tendre attaque. Son sang s'échauffait, sa volonté se dissolvait dans le feu de la passion. Dès que les baisers d'Edward se firent plus exigeants, elle y répondit avec fougue.

Trop longtemps brimé, son désir explosait sans aucune retenue. Elle buvait le souffle aimé et défaillait sous des baisers de plus en plus ardents.

Lorsqu'il glissa une main sous sa veste de pyjama et lui caressa la pointe d'un sein, elle se cambra contre lui, le corps parcouru de frissons.

-Ah, Bella !… Bella ! haletait il.

Il écarta les pans de la robe de chambre et, comme elle ne protestait pas, en un tournemain, il la dépouilla de ses vêtements de nuit et la contempla, nue, l'enveloppant d'un regard possessif.

-Tu es belle… Belle comme l'aurore, murmura-t-il, ébloui.

Elle voulut le déshabiller à son tour. Il l'en empêcha d'un baiser profond, voluptueux, et la serra de nouveau contre lui.

La pensée paralysée, incapable de raisonner, Bella défaillait dans ses bras. Elle ne maîtrisait plus la flamme qui l'envahissait et qui la portait aux pires folies. Elle voulait Edward, tout de suite. Elle voulait le sentir au plus profond d'elle-même.

Avec des gestes malhabiles, elle défit sa ceinture, libérant son désir d'homme. Quelques secondes plus tard, jambes et bras mêlés, ils s'effondraient ensemble sur la moquette. Bella l'embrassait éperdument, le caressait et aurait voulu se fondre tout entière dans sa chaleur.

La bouche d'Edward courait d'un sein à l'autre et Bella gémissait de plaisir, la pensée hantée de fièvre, prête à se donner dans l'élan le plus animal qui fût.

-Viens, Edward… Oh, viens !

Il savourait cet instant en s'émerveillant de la sentir si prête à répondre à son ardeur.

Alors qu'il basculait sur elle, la sonnerie du téléphone leur vrilla les oreilles.

-Ne réponds pas ! supplia Bella.

Et pour l'attirer en elle et le retenir, elle noua les jambes autour de ses hanches.

Mais, surpris, il s'était immobilisé. La sueur perlait sur son front.

La sonnerie retentit une seconde fois, puis une troisième.

Bella s'arquait contre lui, impatiente de le sentir entrer en elle. Submergée par la vague brûlante du désir, sourde et aveugle au monde extérieur, elle ne perçut pas le déclic du répondeur. Bien que, sur le moment, elle ne l'identifiât pas, la voix qui résonna alors dans la pièce la ramena brutalement sur terre. Edward s'écarta vivement.

« Coucou, les enfants ! Où en êtes-vous de votre installation ? Papa et moi, nous prolongeons nos vacances par un séjour chez des amis en Floride. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Tout va bien. Bisous à vous deux ! »

-Mon Dieu ! soupira Bella.

Elle ferma les yeux et se sentit mourir de frustration. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. La voix joyeuse d'Esmé Cullen avait refroidi l'ardeur d'Edward avec encore plus d'efficacité qu'une douche glacée.

Elle se releva d'un bond. Edward s'était déjà mis debout et se rajustait.

Gênée, elle attrapa son peignoir et s'en couvrit, puis ils se dévisagèrent longuement. Edward haletait comme s'il avait couru le marathon de New York. Le visage de Bella était cramoisi et ses yeux brûlaient encore de fièvre.

L'un comme l'autre, ils se sentaient aussi fautifs que deux enfants qu'un adulte aurait pincés en train de voler des gâteaux dans un magasin.

Bella tremblait intérieurement, avec l'impression que sa belle-mère les avait surpris en train de faire l'amour. Elle se demandait ce qu'Edward pensait maintenant de leur coup de folie. D'y avoir mis fin aussi brutalement, se sentait-il vexé dans sa fierté de mâle ? Un reste de passion brillait encore dans ses yeux verts, mais Bella refusait de s'y attarder. Le charme était rompu.

-Parle-moi… Dis quelque chose ! supplia Edward.

L'intrusion de sa mère dans leur intimité ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Cela lui rappelait le temps de son enfance. Elle surgissait toujours au moment où il s'apprêtait à commettre une sottise. _« Les mères sont comme les anges gardiens_, se disait il. _Elles possèdent un don de prémonition. »_

Incapable de proférer le moindre son, Bella secoua négativement la tête.

Il avança d'un pas, et elle recula d'autant.

Il marmonna alors un juron, enfila son veston, qu'il avait posé sur le dossier d'une chaise, et quitta la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendait se refermer la porte d'entrée.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol en pleurant.

La voix de sa belle-mère résonnait encore dans sa tête :

_« Tout va bien »,_ avait dit Esmé.

Non, tout allait mal, au contraire. Bella s'était crue à la porte du paradis, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve brutalement fracassé. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi malheureuse.

Ce soir-là, Edward revint tôt du bureau, afin de pouvoir aider Bella aux préparatifs du dîner. Il avait mûrement réfléchi à ce qu'il lui dirait.

Mais lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine et qu'il la vit s'activer devant les plaques électriques, sa tête se vida d'un seul coup, et il se perdit dans la contemplation d'une créature qu'il reconnaissait à peine.

Chaussée d'élégants escarpins, elle portait pour la première fois la robe noire qu'elle avait choisie le lendemain de son arrivée. Le jersey de soie moulait le corps splendide comme une seconde peau et laissait voir les longues jambes fuselées, gainées de bas noirs d'une finesse arachnéenne. Ses cheveux étaient artistement relevés en un chignon compliqué, d'où s'échappaient quelques tourbillons de mèches acajou. Malgré le tablier blanc de soubrette qu'elle avait revêtu pour protéger sa robe, il la trouva sublime.

Il avait préparé quelques phrases d'excuses. Après l'incident désastreux du matin, il s'était attendu à trouver une Bella désemparée ou, pire, en train de bouder dans sa chambre. Or, elle paraissait parfaitement calme et détendue, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux.

En arrivant, il avait jeté un coup d'œil dans la salle à manger et constaté que le couvert était mis, et la table joliment décorée de petits bouquets d'impatiens multicolores du plus bel effet. Deux chandeliers à sept branches -mais où donc les avait elle trouvés ?- offraient leurs quatorze bougies prêtes à être allumées.

Elle avait rempli sa tâche à la perfection. Et lui, pendant ce temps, dans son bureau directorial, avait eu le plus grand mal à se concentrer sur son travail. Il ne cessait de ruminer son échec, s'en voulant de s'être montré aussi imprudent. Si la voix maternelle ne l'avait pas arrêté à temps, il aurait fait l'amour en urgence, comme un irresponsable, sans même avoir songé à une protection.

Quelle image sordide il avait dû laisser dans l'esprit de Bella ! Jamais plus elle ne le regarderait avec cette étincelle d'admiration qui le flattait tellement !

Mais voilà qu'elle s'était retournée et lui souriait gentiment.

-Ah, tu es là, Edward ! Le dîner est presque prêt. Où prendrons-nous l'apéritif ? Dans le salon ou dans ton bureau ? Si tu préfères le salon, il serait peut-être bon d'allumer une flambée dans la cheminée.

Sa voix était presque enjouée, avec ce qu'il fallait de familiarité pour le mettre à l'aise.

Il déglutit et réussit à dire d'un ton hésitant :

-Pour ce matin, Bella, je suis désolé… J'ai perdu tout contrôle de moi.

Elle protesta, bienveillante :

-Ne t'excuse pas. J'ai ma part de responsabilité. Je regrette seulement que tout se soit arrêté aussi vite.

-Rassure-toi, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de tiquer. Ainsi, toute l'intimité qu'elle avait partagée avec lui et qui continuait de résonner dans son cœur comme un carillon de fête ne trouvait aucun écho chez Edward ! Il niait le bonheur éprouvé, et le repoussait comme s'il en avait honte.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, Edward ?

-Je n'avais pas le droit de te serrer contre moi. A ce moment-là, j'ai enfreint les règles que je m'étais imposées. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et conclu que le désir étant une force de la nature et ce matin, ni toi ni moi n'avons été en mesure d'y résister. A l'avenir, je te le jure, je résisterai… Sauf, bien sûr, si tu étais trop malheureuse. Alors, sois assurée que je serai toujours là… Enfin, je veux dire que si tu as besoin de moi…

La surprise et l'indignation suffoquaient Bella. Elle leva vers lui un visage pâli et l'interrompit.

-En somme, si je comprends bien, tu as pitié de la pauvre petite veuve, affamée d'amour, et tu serais prêt à la consoler ?

-Ne dénature pas mes paroles.

-Elles ne sont que trop explicites. Dans ta grande générosité, tu m'offres le gîte, le travail, le couvert et le sexe… Rien que le sexe !

-Mon Dieu, Bella, si c'est ce que tu penses, tu…

Elle le coupa sèchement.

-Ça suffit, Edward ! Tu ferais mieux de monter prendre une douche et de t'habiller pour recevoir tes invités. Ils seront là dans une demi-heure, et tu n'as plus une seconde à perdre.

Mortifié autant que furieux, il pivota et quitta la cuisine. Dans sa chambre, il vit qu'elle avait préparé son smoking et une chemise blanche sur le lit. Vexé que leur dialogue ne se fût pas déroulé comme il l'avait espéré, il exhala son trop-plein de colère.

— Un smoking, quelle stupidité ! bougonna-t-il. J'ai toujours vu Jasper en bottes et saharienne !

Et pourtant, une fois de plus, il dut constater que c'était Bella qui avait raison. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il se félicitait de s'être tout de même plié à ses directives.

En ouvrant la porte à ses hôtes, il vit que Mme Hale portait une cape de velours sur une robe longue. Quant à son mari, il arborait un smoking de la meilleure coupe.

Les présentations se firent dans la bonne humeur. Edward respira mieux. Bella semblait avoir oublié leur dernière altercation. Toute souriante, elle avait ôté son tablier et accueillait Alice et Jasper avec son aisance habituelle.

Et pourtant, en remettant à plus tard ce qu'elle avait à dire à Edward, ce n'était pas sans difficulté qu'elle avait ravalé ses larmes d'humiliation et de rancune. Heureusement qu'elle ne s'était jamais fait beaucoup d'illusions sur les sentiments qu'il pouvait éprouver pour elle !

Avant l'arrivée des Hale, une crainte l'avait tourmentée. Elle connaissait et avait apprécié la bonhomie de Jasper, mais elle redoutait que l'épouse d'un si puissant industriel ne la toisât avec un peu de condescendance.

Elle fut rapidement rassurée. Malgré sa robe de grand couturier, Mme Hale était une femme simple qui, spontanément, inspirait la sympathie. Du même âge que Bella, elle avait une silhouette mince et l'allure d'un petit elfe, avec un visage rayonnant de bonté qu'encadraient des cheveux noirs, coupés assez court.

Sans dissimuler leur intérêt réciproque, les deux femmes se serrèrent la main, puis les yeux gris d'Alice se tournèrent vers Jasper.

-Tu avais raison. Elle est délicieuse.

-J'ai toujours raison ! lança Jasper en baisant respectueusement le bout des doigts de Bella.

Le ton était donné. Et, bien que Bella évitât le plus possible le regard d'Edward, la réception se déroula dans la plus parfaite harmonie.

L'apéritif fut servi dans le salon. Edward avait allumé du feu dans la grande cheminée. Avec le whisky, le gin et le porto, Bella offrit des petits fours salés, croustillants et servis chauds, qui furent très appréciés du couple Hale.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de bavardages, Bella demanda à Alice et à son mari comment ils aimaient le filet de bœuf : Bien cuit, à point ou saignant ? Il était temps, maintenant, de passer à table.

Tous quatre se rendirent dans la salle à manger, qu'éclairaient les quatorze bougies des chandeliers. Les exclamations d'admiration fusèrent.

Les hors-d'œuvre, puis le rôti accompagné d'une jardinière de petits légumes frais, furent servis avec un grand vin rouge. Pendant tout le repas, les Hale ne cessèrent de couvrir d'éloges la maîtresse de maison.

Après le dessert, le fameux cake au chocolat, dont la recette fut fournie aimablement par Bella, Edward proposa d'aller prendre le café dans son bureau.

Alors que Bella emplissait les tasses, Alice l'interpella :

-Jasper m'a dit que vous étiez veuve.

-Oui. Il y a un an, mon mari s'est tué dans un accident de voiture.

-C'est terrible…, murmura Mme Hale.

-Terrible, en effet, approuva Edward. La voiture de mon frère a été percutée par un camion, dont le conducteur a pris la fuite et n'a jamais été retrouvé.

-Quel drame ! s'exclama Alice. Ma chère, comme cela a dû être dur pour vous !

-Oui, dit Bella, j'ai vécu des moments bien pénibles…

Elle coula un regard vers Edward et ajouta :

-Grâce à mon beau-frère, depuis septembre dernier, j'ai enfin recouvré un peu de sérénité.

-Cullen est un chic type, déclara Jasper en envoyant une amicale bourrade dans le dos d'Edward. En outre, il est le plus avisé des exportateurs. Grâce à lui, je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, ma chère Alice, mais nous allons peut-être décrocher le marché avec les Japonais.

-Les transactions sont en bonne voie, dit Edward avec fierté.

-Et voilà, ça recommence ! s'exclama joyeusement Alice. Je m'étonnais que mon Jasper ait pu rester toute la soirée sans parler affaires. S'il repart pour le Japon, nous ne sommes pas sortis de l'auberge… Oh, excusez-moi, dit elle en touchant d'une paume amicale la main de Bella. L'expression est stupide ! Ou alors, acceptez-la comme un hommage à une auberge qui mériterait au moins cinq étoiles dans un guide gastronomique. Ici, tout est parfait : Les hôtes, la table, le cadre. Est-ce un décorateur qui a eu l'idée de doubles rideaux en chintz fleuri dans une salle à manger ultramoderne ? Le contraste surprend, mais l'ensemble est ravissant.

-Edward n'a fait appel à aucun décorateur. Il m'a laissé carte blanche… Au moins pour les fenêtres et le salon, car nos goûts diffèrent. Les siens sont d'avant-garde, et les miens un peu passéistes. Je raffole des meubles anciens, mais Edward, dont l'enfance et l'adolescence ont eu pour cadre une maison meublée comme un musée, a probablement eu une indigestion des styles de la vieille Europe.

-Jasper m'a dit que le grand-père d'Edward était un ancien armateur. Vos parents appartenaient-ils, eux aussi, à ce milieu ?

-Non. Tous deux étaient professeurs. Nous habitions un cottage proche du manoir des Cullen, et c'est dès ma prime enfance que j'ai connu les deux frères.

Désireuse de changer de conversation -car tout ce qui évoquait le passé lui était pénible- Bella demanda à Alice s'il lui serait agréable de visiter le reste du manoir, pendant que les deux hommes continueraient de discuter affaires.

Alice se leva, enchantée.

-J'en serais ravie, car c'est exactement le genre d'endroit que j'aimerais habiter si je vivais en ville. Mais j'ai hérité du ranch de mes parents et, lorsque nous ne sommes pas en voyage, c'est là que Jasper et moi vivons, au milieu des champs de coton, entre Dallas et Austin.

Bella précéda son invitée qui, une fois de plus, s'extasia devant le hall en rotonde et le majestueux escalier à double révolution. Alice trouva original le palier en forme de balcon et admira le travail en fer forgé de la rampe.

Guidée par Bella, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans les deux chambres, aima le lit à colonnes d'Edward ainsi que l'armoire asiatique en cèdre sculpté. Ensuite, elle demanda la permission de s'attarder, seule, dans la salle de bains de Bella.

Quand elle en ressortit, elle prit amicalement le bras de la jeune femme.

-C'est la maison la plus jolie que j'aie jamais visitée.

-Il y a encore beaucoup de travail, dit Bella. Trois chambres restent à meubler.

Alice lui décocha un petit sourire malicieux.

-Vous en transformerez une en nursery et emplirez les deux autres avec des bébés.

Bella haussa légèrement les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème. Il s'agit de la maison de mon beau-frère, et je n'en suis que la gouvernante.

Alice agita l'index dans sa direction.

-J'ai observé Edward pendant toute la soirée. Il n'a cessé de vous regarder. A mon avis, il ne vous considère pas comme une simple intendante. Il y a de la tendresse et de la souffrance dans ses yeux clairs.

Alors que toutes deux s'apprêtaient à rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée, Bella, interdite, s'arrêta sur la première marche de l'escalier.

-Vous vous trompez.

-Oh, que non ! J'ai beau être une fille de la campagne, j'ai de bons yeux et je sais lire dans ceux des autres. Non seulement Cullen est amoureux, mais il souffre.

Elle attrapa la rampe et commença de descendre. Bella la suivait, incrédule.

-Edward souffre ? Cela m'étonnerait !

Alice se retourna et la regarda en souriant.

-C'est visible, et vous devriez mettre fin à son calvaire.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire.

Elles continuèrent leur descente. Dans le hall, Mme Hale tapota la joue de Bella.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer. Accordez-lui ce qu'il espère, et je suis sûre que vous serez aussi heureux l'un que l'autre.

Dans le bureau, les deux hommes se levèrent à l'entrée des deux femmes. Le visage de Bella était cramoisi. Celui d'Alice pétillait de malice. Le regard de Jasper s'attarda sur Bella.

-J'espère que ma femme ne vous a pas trop embêtée, dit-il.

Et, se tournant vers Edward :

-Mon épouse est incorrigible ! C'est une donneuse de conseils qui a la manie de se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Impossible de la changer, c'est dans sa nature.

Bella sourit à Jasper.

-Votre épouse et moi nous sommes entendues comme deux amies, rassurez-vous.

Sourd aux remarques d'Alice qui estimait que le temps était venu pour eux de prendre congé, Jasper continuait de bavarder avec Edward.

Bella, elle, réfléchissait aux paroles de Mme Hale.

_« Accordez-lui ce qu'il espère »_

Elle coula un regard vers Edward et, en dépit de son ressentiment, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Dans sa tenue de soirée, il était racé comme un pur-sang, tellement plus séduisant que leur invité, pourtant élégant, lui aussi, dans son smoking bien coupé.

Elle désirait Edward et savait son désir partagé. Quelques instants plus tôt, il lui avait avoué son attirance pour elle -maladroitement, certes, mais il n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà. Alors pourquoi refuserait-elle de s'abandonner à ses propres pulsions… En lui accordant ce qu'il espérait ?

Aussitôt, par fierté, elle en repoussa l'idée. Aller se réfugier dans les bras d'Edward, comme le lui avait suggéré Alice, était une idée qui la révoltait. Elle détourna de lui son regard et le reporta sur leurs invités, prêts à partir et dont les adieux s'éternisaient.

-Le week-end prochain vous conviendrait il ? demanda Jasper à Edward.

Alice précisa, à l'intention de Bella qui n'avait pas suivi leur conversation :

-Mon mari et moi, nous aimerions vous recevoir tous les deux à Rome avant notre retour chez nous.

Surprise, Bella répondit :

-C'est à Edward d'en décider.

Edward s'arracha à la contemplation de la jeune femme. Depuis qu'elle était revenue dans le bureau avec Mme Hale, il n'écoutait plus Jasper que d'une oreille distraite. Bella semblait bien s'entendre avec Alice. Il s'en félicitait, mais se demandait ce qu'elles avaient pu se dire. Bella avait paru confuse, et la confusion la rendait encore plus désirable. Et quel talent pour mettre leurs invités à l'aise ! Elle avait été absolument parfaite.

-Le week-end prochain ? dit-il en répondant à Jasper. Mais oui, pourquoi pas ?

-Nous serons ravis de vous recevoir au Plaza, dit Alice. Je précise que vous serez nos invités. Nous retiendrons également les places pour un concert, une revue ou une pièce de théâtre, à votre choix. Jasper adore flâner le soir. Nous vous téléphonerons demain pour mettre tout cela au point.

Dans le hall, Edward présenta courtoisement sa cape à Alice. Puis, les adieux terminés, tandis que Bella restait sous le portique, il accompagna ses hôtes jusqu'à leur voiture de location.

-Votre belle-sœur est vraiment adorable, dit Jasper en s'installant au volant. A votre place, Cullen, je ne la laisserais jamais repartir.

-C'est bien mon intention, dit Edward.

Il avait souri en prononçant ces mots, mais en même temps il eut la vision de ce que serait le manoir sans Bella. Aussitôt, un grand froid lui glaça l'âme.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il retrouva la jeune femme dans la salle à manger, en train d'empiler les assiettes sales sur une table roulante. Il l'aida ensuite à emplir le lave-vaisselle. Elle affectait de ne pas le regarder et restait silencieuse, ne répondant que par monosyllabes à ses questions.

Désirant renouer le dialogue, Edward déclara presque timidement :

-La soirée a été parfaite. Merci pour tout, Bella.

-Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

Elle n'ajouta rien et s'activa dans la cuisine sans plus s'occuper de lui.

Indécis, il préféra ne pas insister et s'en alla dans son bureau pour ranger les dossiers qu'il avait sortis d'un classeur à l'intention de Jasper. Mais en même temps, il surveillait de loin le hall.

Quand il vit Bella le traverser en direction de l'escalier, il quitta vivement son bureau et lui barra le chemin.

-Bella, à propos de notre petite altercation avant l'arrivée des Hale, je voulais te dire que je me suis mal exprimé…

-N'en parlons plus.

Bien qu'il s'abstînt de la toucher, ses yeux verts la retenaient captive, et elle ne cherchait pas à l'écarter.

Il reprit d'un ton suppliant :

-Après-demain, tu m'accompagneras à Rome, n'est-ce pas ? L'invitation te concerne aussi, Bella. Or, tout à l'heure, tu n'as rien répondu à Mme Hale, lorsqu'elle a insisté pour te recevoir avec moi.

-J'étais un peu surprise. C'est toi que Jasper avait invité. Toutefois, l'insistance d'Alice m'a touchée. Mais après ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je ne me vois pas descendre avec toi dans un hôtel. En tout cas, j'ai encore besoin de réfléchir.

Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

-La nuit porte conseil, Bella. Tu prendras ta décision demain, mais lorsqu'il m'appellera au bureau, je souhaite pouvoir dire à Hale que tu es d'accord et qu'il peut retenir deux chambres au Plaza.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'elle avait la tête sur l'oreiller, Bella entendit Edward monter l'escalier. Son cœur dérapa au moment où les pas marquèrent une pause sur le palier. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers sa chambre, elle sentit son sang s'échauffer. Si Edward entrait chez elle en ce moment, elle serait capable de lui ouvrir les bras, d'oublier ses propos insultants et de poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient si follement commencé le matin.

Mais après un moment d'hésitation, Edward dut renoncer à frapper à sa porte, car elle entendit décroître le bruit des pas.

Déçue, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se raisonner, afin d'éteindre la flamme qui, de nouveau, la dévorait.

_« Accordez-lui ce qu'il désire »_, avait conseillé Alice.

Mais que voulait exactement Edward ? Du sexe, rien que du sexe. Elle lui en avait donné neuf ans plus tôt et, ensuite, il l'avait laissée épouser Jacob.

Si elle cédait de nouveau, non seulement à ses propres pulsions mais à tout l'amour qui la consumait, quel avenir se préparerait-elle ?

Peut-être le prochain week-end apporterait il une réponse à sa question.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Edward découvrait qu'avec Jasper Hale rien n'était jamais simple. Aussi les événements ne se déroulèrent ils pas exactement comme prévu.

Le russe adorait improviser. Le lendemain, quand il appela son nouvel ami au bureau pour lui confirmer que le week-end à Rome tenait toujours, Jasper ajouta qu'il serait heureux si Edward acceptait de l'accompagner, le lendemain, en Toscane, où se déroulait la dernière journée d'un important salon nautique.

La veille, après le dîner au manoir, le russe lui avait confié que, depuis toujours, il caressait un certain espoir. Propriétaire, entre autres, d'immenses champs de coton et d'usine de textile, il n'avait jamais réussi à décrocher la clientèle des constructeurs de bateaux de plaisance. Equiper catamarans et monocoques de voiles sortant de ses usines était son rêve. Or, Edward avait commis l'imprudence de lui dire que, en tant que petit-fils et neveu d'armateurs, il connaissait bien ce milieu. Sur le moment, l'information n'avait pas paru intéresser Jasper. Mais il avait dû y réfléchir ensuite, et voir là un moyen de s'introduire dans un monde qui lui était étranger.

Naturellement, Edward ne pouvait refuser. Rendez-vous avait donc été pris pour le lendemain samedi, à neuf heures, dans le salon nautique.

La ville de Carrara, où se tenait le salon, étant à cent cinquante kilomètres au nord de Rome, et Volterra à cent kilomètres au sud, Edward avait donc décidé de partir le vendredi soir et de coucher dans les environs de Carrara, chez un de ses oncles.

Sur sa tendre insistance, Bella avait accepté l'invitation des Hale. Aussi Edward et elle s'étaient-ils convenus de se retrouver à Rome, le samedi, dans le courant de l'après-midi.

Bella se sentait complètement épuisée en atteignant le cœur de Rome. Elle avait mis un temps fou à arriver jusqu'au Plaza. Depuis la sortie de l'autoroute, le trafic était un cauchemar et, au volant de la jeep, elle n'avait plus avancé qu'au ralenti.

L'itinéraire ne lui avait pourtant pas posé de problème. Au temps de son adolescence, elle était venue très souvent avec ses parents faire des courses à Rome et, en neuf ans, si la circulation était devenue démente, la ville, elle, n'avait guère changé.

Il était près de 16 heures lorsque Bella confia les clés de la jeep au voiturier qui devait conduire celle-ci dans le garage privé du palace. Un employé galonné se saisit des bagages de la jeune femme et la précéda à la réception.

Bella connaissait l'hôtel pour être souvent passée devant ses façades. Autrefois, elle s'était même promenée, avec sa mère, dans le dédale des halls et des salons décorés de fleurs et de plantes exotiques, regardant d'un œil admiratif les vitrines où les plus grands noms de la couture et de la joaillerie exposaient leurs modèles. Mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour elle pénétrerait dans ce palace en cliente.

La veille, Alice avait multiplié les coups de téléphone à l'intention de la jeune femme, insistant d'abord pour qu'elle accompagnât Edward, ensuite pour lui proposer plusieurs programmes de sorties après dîner, plus alléchants les uns que les autres.

Bella trouvait cette soudaine amitié flatteuse, mais un peu envahissante. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir émue. Depuis la mort de ses parents, personne ne s'était jamais soucié d'elle et de ses goûts avec autant de gentillesse. Certes, elle soupçonnait Alice de vouloir jouer les marieuses, et son hypothèse se confirma lorsqu'elle découvrit que la femme de Jasper leur avait retenu une suite. Seul un salon privé séparait les deux chambres, dotées chacune d'une salle de bains individuelle.

Un peu surprise par la somptuosité du cadre, Bella donna un généreux pourboire au valet qui posait son bagage sur le porte-valises de l'entrée.

Dès qu'il eut refermé derrière lui la porte du couloir, elle retira vivement ses chaussures et son manteau, et entreprit une visite approfondie des lieux.

Dans le salon, meublé de confortables sièges en cuir blanc, un petit mot de bienvenue était posé bien en vue, sur une table, près d'une corbeille de fruits confits. Alice s'excusait de n'être pas là pour accueillir son invitée.

Ce matin, au dernier moment, Jasper lui avait demandé de l'accompagner au salon nautique. Tous quatre se retrouveraient ce soir, entre dix-huit et dix-neuf heures, au bar de l'hôtel.

Ses orteils enfoncés dans l'épaisse moquette, Bella flâna d'une pièce à l'autre. Vastes et luxueuses, les chambres, qu'égayaient des bouquets de fleurs fraîches, étaient tapissées de soie sauvage. Toutes deux offraient de larges lits, des commodes et des fauteuils anciens. L'une était de style Directoire, l'autre d'époque Louis XV. Edward les trouverait sûrement un peu désuètes. Bella, elle, était ravie. Elle choisit la première et y apporta sa valise, une valise en peau de porc qu'elle avait découverte dans la resserre du manoir et qui, nettoyée, était tout de même plus présentable que son vieux sac de marin.

Les deux salles d'eau, avec leur baignoire, leurs vasques de marbre et leurs nombreux accessoires raffinés lui apparurent comme le sommet du luxe.

Elle revint dans le salon et écarta le rideau masquant les baies. La suite donnait sur la Piazza di Spagna.

Les doubles vitres ne laissaient filtrer aucun bruit. Pourtant, au bas du palace, la circulation était toujours aussi dense. Le regard de Bella s'attarda sur les calèches qui attendaient les touristes pour leur faire découvrir la ville autrement. Enfant, elle avait toujours rêvé d'y monter.

Elle s'imagina parcourant les ruelles historiques, au pas des chevaux, dans une de ces antiques voitures, blottie contre Edward. Une vraie promenade d'amoureux ! Mais l'amour serait-il au rendez-vous ? Quels étaient les sentiments d'Edward ? Il la désirait, c'était indiscutable… En se souvenant du conseil d'Alice, elle ferma les yeux et s'interrogea.

Etait-elle prête à accorder à Edward ce qu'il voulait, quitte à souffrir ensuite mille morts en découvrant qu'elle n'avait été pour lui qu'une conquête parmi d'autres ?

Elle soupira et, indécise, releva les paupières. Pouvait-elle se donner, assouvir les besoins de son corps en étouffant l'amour qui embrasait son cœur ? Elle savait que, de toute manière, le fantôme de Jacob les séparerait. En outre, aussi longtemps qu'elle ne se délivrerait pas du secret qui concernait la mort de Jacob et empoisonnait sa conscience, elle aurait l'impression d'être déloyale envers Edward.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée l'arracha à sa méditation. Elle perçut l'écho de la voix d'Edward et d'une brève conversation avec l'employé de l'hôtel, puis Edward entra seul dans le salon. Il paraissait quelque peu fatigué.

Elle s'avança vers lui en souriant.

-La journée a été dure ? demanda-t-elle.

-Harassante, répondit-il en se laissant tomber au creux d'un divan tout en desserrant sa cravate. Jasper paraît increvable ! J'ai dû le présenter à tous les constructeurs que je connaissais. Ensuite, nous avons déjeuné au club nautique, où il s'est fait de nouveaux amis qui deviendront peut-être ses clients. Dès que j'en ai eu la possibilité, je les ai tous abandonnés. Nous nous retrouverons avec les Hale en fin d'après-midi au bar de l'hôtel… Es-tu arrivée sans encombre jusqu'ici ?

-Arrivée, oui, comme tu le constates. Sans encombre, c'est autre chose. La circulation en ville est démente… Comment trouves-tu notre appartement d'un soir ?

-Joli, répondit-il simplement.

Il ne regardait rien de ce qui l'entourait, mais contemplait avidement Bella. Toute la journée, il avait pensé à elle et n'avait eu qu'une hâte : Quitter le couple encombrant et la rejoindre à l'hôtel, afin de passer quelques heures en tête à tête avec elle avant d'être de nouveau accaparé par les russes.

Elle semblait avoir oublié les cruelles paroles qu'il lui avait lancées trois jours plus tôt, mais elle restait encore sur la défensive. Or, jamais il n'avait désiré une femme comme il la désirait.

-Joli ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? s'exclama-t-elle. Attends d'avoir vu les chambres…

Elle s'interrompit, comprenant soudain, à la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux verts, que la visite du reste de la suite risquait de réveiller un incendie qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas en mesure d'éteindre autrement qu'en donnant libre cours à ses pulsions. Or, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à effacer ce qui lui restait de fierté, voire de ressentiment. Et bien que le désir lui rongeât le sang, elle préférait prolonger l'attente, se donner encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir. En ce moment, elle ne voulait que savourer un instant de pure amitié.

-Edward, si j'osais, je te demanderais une grande faveur.

-Ose, Bella, je t'en prie.

-Je voudrais réaliser avec toi un rêve d'enfant. Tu as vu les calèches, en bas de l'hôtel ? Eh bien, j'aimerais en louer une et faire un tour dans Rome. Déjà toute petite, je suppliais ma mère de m'offrir ce luxe. Mais elle m'objectait que ce genre de voiture était réservé aux touristes, et que nous n'en étions pas. Il reste encore une grande heure de jour… Accepteras-tu de m'emmener faire un tour ?

Il aurait préféré la prendre dans ses bras, l'allonger, nue, sur un des lits, et faire avec elle le tour de tous ces plaisirs dont ils n'avaient encore goûté que les prémices. Mais la proposition de Bella prouvait qu'elle avait oublié ses griefs contre lui. C'était peut-être le début d'une réconciliation. Il ne pouvait que s'en féliciter et accepter l'offre, malgré sa lassitude physique.

Il se leva alors et resserra le nœud de sa cravate.

-Allons jouer les touristes, dit-il en s'efforçant à la bonne humeur.

Elle courut dans sa chambre remettre collants et chaussures et enfiler un vêtement de laine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient le palace et se dirigeaient vers la station, où piaffaient les chevaux.

Edward aida Bella à monter dans la calèche, puis il s'assit à côté d'elle. Le cocher étendit une couverture sur leurs genoux pour les protéger du vent froid. Ensuite, il s'installa sur son siège et guida son cheval à travers les rues.

A Bella qui s'étonnait de ne pas entendre le bruit des sabots, Edward expliqua que la municipalité obligeait les cochers à faire gainer de caoutchouc les fers de leurs chevaux.

Elle s'adossa aux confortables coussins de cuir et demanda à Edward si, pour lui aussi, c'était la première fois qu'il se promenait dans Rome à bord d'une calèche.

-Non.

-Tu y étais venu avec… Avec une amie ?

-En famille, rectifia-t-il. Jacob et moi, nous n'étions encore que des enfants et nous avions accompagné notre mère à je ne sais plus quelle cérémonie. Je revois encore la scène qui a suivi. A la fin de notre balade, ma mère était épuisée de s'être bagarrée avec Jacob pendant toute la durée de la course. A l'époque, nous avions choisi une grande berline fermée, tirée par deux chevaux. Jacob voulait absolument grimper sur le toit. J'avais dû aider ma mère à le retenir, et nous avons failli basculer tous les trois par la portière qui s'était brusquement ouverte.

-Jacob n'a jamais grandi, murmura Bella. S'il était avec nous maintenant, il se serait assis à côté du cocher et insisterait pour lui prendre les rênes.

Edward hocha pensivement la tête.

-Oui, mon frère était tout à fait capable de commettre ce genre de sottise.

Pendant un moment, ils restèrent silencieux, enveloppés par le grondement de la ville. La calèche longeait le parc de la villa Borgese et Bella aperçut deux écureuils qui se poursuivaient, mais au moment où elle allait les désigner à Edward, ce dernier remarqua, le regard lointain :

-Cela a dû être très dur pour toi.

-Quoi donc ?

-Le fait d'être la seule adulte de votre couple.

Elle eut un léger haussement d'épaules.

-J'avais à la fois un mari et un enfant. Jacob était pour moi un perpétuel défi.

-Mes parents disaient de lui la même chose. Pourtant, nous l'aimions tous beaucoup.

Il étreignit affectueusement la jeune femme et ajouta d'un ton persuasif :

-Toi et moi, nous devrions parler de Jacob plus souvent.

-Tu crois ? Je pensais qu'en parler te gênait, dit-elle en se raidissant contre l'émotion que la soudaine étreinte d'Edward faisait surgir en elle.

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et précisa :

-Ce qui me gêne, c'est que je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce qu'il penserait de cet élan physique qui nous pousse l'un vers l'autre. Il m'a toujours jalousé. Peut-être que, de là-haut, il me jalouse encore.

Elle leva vers Edward un regard vibrant d'amour.

-Dès que je suis dans tes bras, tout me paraît simple et je ne pense plus à rien. J'ai tort de laisser s'enflammer mes sens, je le sais. Tu me l'as du reste reproché en m'accusant de provocation. Alors, il m'arrive de réfléchir, de revoir le passé.

-Le passé avec Jacob ?

-Oui.

-A quoi penses-tu ? A l'accident ?

-Oh, non, répondit elle un peu trop vite. Je préfère me souvenir des bons moments.

-Lesquels ?

-Même lorsque j'étais une toute petite fille, Jacob était mon meilleur ami, et…

La voix du cocher l'interrompit. A deux reprises déjà, grâce à un micro, relayé par un haut-parleur dissimulé dans l'habitacle, le cocher leur avait donné quelques indications, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il conduisait des touristes. Grâce à ce système, il pouvait parler sans se retourner.

Avant de reprendre le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, Edward attendit que l'homme eût terminé son petit discours. Dès que le silence revint, il remarqua :

-Jacob n'était plus seulement ton ami, Bella… Il était devenu ton époux.

-Oui, bien sûr, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-En réalité, quand il est mort, nous n'étions plus mari et femme depuis plus de deux ans.

Edward en resta muet, envahi soudain par une sorte de grande vague purificatrice qui lui ôtait ses derniers scrupules. Ainsi, bien avant la mort de Jacob, le couple était déjà séparé. Le fantôme de son frère se réduisait à un pâle souvenir, qui ne pouvait plus surgir entre Bella et lui et briser net ses élans en lui laissant d'insupportables remords. Ce n'était plus la veuve de Jacob qu'il désirait, mais une femme libérée depuis longtemps de toute attache conjugale.

-Au fond, je m'en doutais…, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Elle tressaillit et le dévisagea en plissant les paupières.

-Jacob t'avait fait des confidences ?

-Non. Depuis la dernière fois que nous avions passé les fêtes de Noël tous ensemble au Manoir, il y a plusieurs années, après la mort de tes parents, Jacob et moi avions pratiquement cessé de nous voir et même de nous téléphoner. Je réprouvais sa façon de vivre, et n'avais plus de nouvelles de vous deux que par ma mère.

-Alors, d'où te venait ce doute sur notre couple ?

-Disons que c'était une intuition, et je suis heureux de ne pas m'être trompé.

-Heureux ? Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? riposta-t-elle d'un ton de reproche.

Elle faillit lui parler des causes de l'accident qui avait coûté la vie à Jacob, mais se retint à temps. Le moment était mal choisi. La révélation de son désaccord avec Jacob avait créé une atmosphère nouvelle entre eux. En ce moment, ils étaient très près l'un de l'autre et, comme toujours au contact d'Edward, Bella éprouvait un mélange de rancune et de désir. Cette fois, le désir était plus fort que le ressentiment, et les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. L'envie la tenaillait de se blottir contre son compagnon, de le toucher, de le caresser, d'autant qu'elle le devinait comme soulagé d'un scrupule. La règle de conduite qu'il s'était imposée et à laquelle il avait failli à plusieurs reprises en accusant Bella de provocation, cette règle-là n'existait plus, elle en avait la conviction.

Il lui en apporta la preuve en chuchotant à son oreille d'une voix rauque :

-Ce soir, Bella, rien ne nous empêchera plus…

Il s'interrompit. Elle s'était brusquement raidie, pressentant la suite et, par fierté, refusant toute promesse qui aurait eu l'air d'une soumission.

-Quoi, ce soir ? demanda-t-elle. Que cherches-tu à insinuer ?

-Je n'insinue rien. Je te désire et tu le sais, Bella. Ce soir, ce sera à toi de décider si tu acceptes d'oublier ou non tout ce que j'ai pu te dire d'humiliant dans des moments de colère. Je t'attendrai dans ma chambre. Que décides-tu ?

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle savait que cette nuit, s'il la prenait dans ses bras, elle fondrait de bonheur. Mais il n'avait pas parlé d'amour. De longues heures les séparaient encore du moment où ils se retrouveraient de nouveau seuls avec leurs pulsions exacerbées. Elle avait tout le temps de réfléchir et de prendre sa décision.

La voix du cocher les arracha à leurs pensées.

-Désirez-vous aller jusqu'à la fontaine de Trevi ?

Edward regarda la montre à son poignet. Ils avaient juste le temps de revenir à l'hôtel et de se préparer pour le dîner avec les Halle. Il se pencha en avant vers le cocher.

-Non. La nuit tombe. Retournez à la station, s'il vous plaît.

Il s'adossa de nouveau aux moelleux coussins et grommela :

-Au diable les Hale ! Mais ils nous ont invités et nous ne pouvons les faire attendre… Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-J'y répondrai plus tard, Edward. En attendant, profitons de cette promenade. C'est très gentil à toi de me l'avoir offerte.

Et, pour le remercier, elle l'embrassa gentiment au coin des lèvres.

Situé près de la place du Capitole, le restaurant offrait une vue splendide sur cette dernière et sa célèbre statue.

Une table pour quatre avait été retenue près d'une baie vitrée, et Bella tournait souvent la tête vers l'extérieur, autant pour échapper au regard insistant d'Edward que pour admirer le panorama grandiose, que des projecteurs arrachaient à la nuit.

Préparé par un chef français, le repas avait été copieux et raffiné. Le café servi, le sommelier proposa un choix de cognac et de liqueurs. Bella lui fit un signe discret de refus et couvrit son verre de sa paume. Elle ne répéterait pas l'erreur qu'elle avait commise en acceptant de boire un brandy le soir où elle avait revêtu sa parure verte pâle et appris l'histoire du vieux canapé de la resserre. Ce soir, elle devait absolument garder la tête sur les épaules.

Elle adressa un grand sourire à Jasper en même temps qu'elle s'excusait. L'alcool, expliquait-elle, la rendait malade.

Il n'insista pas. Après le départ du sommelier, il leva son verre de cognac pour trinquer avec Edward.

-A notre collaboration ! dit-il joyeusement.

-Et à sa réussite ! renchérit Edward.

Alors que les deux hommes recommençaient à parler affaires, Alice acheva de siroter sa chartreuse, puis elle se pencha vers Bella.

-Ils sont incorrigibles, murmura-t-elle. Même au cours d'un repas agréable comme celui-ci, ils trouvent le moyen de discuter de chiffres et de marchés. Au lieu de les écouter, allons donc nous repoudrer le bout du nez dans le petit salon réservé aux dames. Tu verras, c'est un vrai bijou.

Elles avaient convenu d'un commun accord de passer au tutoiement au début du repas. Bella se leva et suivit son hôtesse.

Alice avait raison. Le luxe du restaurant n'était pas seulement dans la salle et dans les assiettes, il s'affichait également dans les recoins les plus discrets. Là, les vasques des lavabos étaient en marbre d'Italie, les robinets dorés, les miroirs immenses et des flacons d'eau de toilette étaient mis à la disposition des clientes.

-Tu n'as pas encore suivi mon conseil, remarqua Alice en regardant Bella par le truchement du miroir.

-A quel sujet ?

-Tu le sais bien. Cullen a toujours l'air aussi malheureux.

-Malheureux, Edward ? Il ne m'en donne pas l'impression.

-A moi, si. Quand il ne se croit pas observé, ses yeux prennent une expression de chien battu, comme s'il caressait un rêve irréalisable… Oui, je le sais, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, et tu es en droit de m'accuser d'ingérence dans votre vie privée. Mais vois-tu, c'est plus fort que moi. Je cherche toujours à faire le bonheur des couples qui me sont sympathiques. Dès que je vous ai connus, tous les deux, j'ai compris que vous étiez destinés l'un à l'autre, mais que quelque chose vous empêchait d'être heureux. Ce ne serait pourtant pas la première fois qu'un homme épouserait la veuve de son frère. Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous retient ?

Bella fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle n'allait tout de même pas parler de Jacob dans des toilettes pour dames !

Son silence ne découragea nullement Alice, qui reprit :

-Il est vrai que, de nos jours, le mariage n'est plus l'institution vénérable qu'il était autrefois. Mais rien ne vous empêche, tous les deux, de prendre du bon temps. Souvenez-vous de mon conseil !

-Je m'en souviens, mais je ne me sens pas encore complètement prête. C'est peut-être un excès d'arrogance, mais je refuse de me donner à un homme qui ne m'aime pas avec son cœur.

Alice lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule.

-Si au fond de vous-même vous avez reconnu Edward comme étant votre compagnon prédestiné, ne vous posez pas trop de questions. Suivez l'élan de votre corps. Dieu fera le reste !

Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'optimisme de cette femme lui paraissait naïf mais revigorant.

Lorsqu'elles revinrent à leur table, les deux hommes se levèrent. La note avait été réglée, et tout le monde était prêt à partir. D'un commun accord, ils avaient renoncé à poursuivre la soirée dans Rome. Les Hale étaient fatigués d'avoir piétiné une grande partie de la journée dans les travées et au milieu des stands du salon nautique. Bella et Edward avaient hâte de rejoindre leur suite.

Les deux couples regagnèrent le Plaza en taxi et se dirent bonsoir au milieu du grand hall d'accueil, avant de se séparer pour aller retrouver leurs appartements respectifs. Ces derniers, situés dans des ailes opposées, étaient desservis par des batteries différentes d'ascenseurs.

-Au cas où nous ne vous reverrions pas demain matin, nous vous souhaitons à tous deux un excellent retour, dit Edward en serrant la main de Jasper.

-A cette heure-ci, demain, nous serons en famille, précisa Alice. Nos deux filles me manquent mais elles sont trop jeunes pour un pareil voyage. J'espère que vous viendrez nous rendre visite et ainsi faire leur connaissance.

-Ce sera avec un grand plaisir, dit aimablement Bella. En attendant, nous nous téléphonerons. Encore merci pour tout !

Alors qu'ils attendaient leur ascenseur, Bella dit à Edward :

-Les Hale sont vraiment charmants.

-Charmants, mais un peu trop bavards, rectifia Edward. J'ai cru que ce dîner ne se terminerait jamais.

Il la dévorait du regard, et l'insistance de ses yeux verts troublait Bella, lui échauffant le sang au point qu'elle sentait ses oreilles devenir brûlantes. Chaque arrêt de la cabine retardait le moment où elle devrait prendre la décision qui, peut-être, scellerait son destin.

Elle en venait à souhaiter que, dans un irrésistible élan de passion, Edward la saisît dans ses bras et la prît en conquérant impatient de se satisfaire.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la suite, il verrouilla derrière elle la porte du couloir. Hésitante, tremblant d'excitation, Bella restait au milieu du salon, toujours indécise sur la conduite à adopter. Elle souhaitait vraiment du fond du cœur qu'Edward assumât toutes les initiatives.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

Il ôta sa veste de smoking, la posa sur un fauteuil et, tout en retirant son nœud papillon, il passa devant elle sans la toucher ni la regarder. Devant la porte de sa propre chambre, il se retourna vers elle.

-Bella…

Elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement et leva vers lui un visage tendu, presque torturé.

-Oui ?

Il la regarda, et les yeux verts prirent possession d'elle en une lente et poignante étreinte. Puis il cassa net la magie du moment en lui lançant d'un ton ferme :

-C'est à toi et à toi seule de décider.

Il entra ensuite dans sa chambre et en repoussa la porte.

Il était tard. Dans le ciel nocturne, la lune était haute et le halo des lumières de la ville éteignait les étoiles.

Douchée et vêtue d'une nuisette sous un des moelleux peignoirs de bain, ornés du monogramme du palace et mis à la disposition des clients, Bella regardait à travers les doubles vitres de sa chambre.

_« C'est à toi de décider » « Accordez-lui ce qu'il désire… »_

Les paroles d'Edward et celles d'Alice se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pouvait-elle se donner à un homme qui la désirait sans lui avoir jamais avoué qu'il l'aimait ? Il est vrai qu'Edward était d'un naturel réservé, voire froid. A l'exception des moments où la colère l'enflammait, il contrôlait toujours ses paroles, ne faisait jamais de promesses qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir tenir. Bella se souvenait que Jacob avait été l'antithèse de son frère. Jacob jurait à sa femme qu'il l'adorait, mais il adorait tout le monde et n'importe quoi : Les chanteurs, le rock, les copains, la bière… Elle avait cru en lui, et s'était retrouvée en enfer.

Pour se réconforter, elle se disait que, les rares fois où il avait entrouvert son armure, Edward n'aurait pu l'embrasser avec autant de passion s'il n'avait pas été amoureux d'elle.

Et ce fut en se cramponnant à cet espoir qu'elle décida de mettre sa fierté de côté et de faire le premier pas.

En traversant le salon obscur, elle vit qu'un rai de lumière soulignait la porte de l'autre chambre.

Edward l'attendait.

Elle redressa les épaules, avança, tourna lentement la poignée et ouvrit le battant.

Seules les deux appliques en bronze au-dessus du lit éclairaient la pièce. Edward était couché, le buste légèrement relevé, la nuque appuyée contre le dosseret capitonné. Elle perçut un éclat plus vif dans les yeux clairs, le prit pour une lueur de triomphe et s'arrêta, prête à faire demi-tour.

Alors il lui tendit les bras en souriant. Son sourire fut si tendre, si envoûtant, que Bella abandonna toute velléité de fuite. L'émotion noya son âme, tandis qu'une flamme montait à ses pommettes. Elle ôta son peignoir, le jeta sur un fauteuil et s'approcha du lit. Une bretelle glissa de son épaule, dévoilant un sein. Elle la remonta vivement et se couvrit la poitrine de ses paumes dans un geste inconscient de pudeur.

Edward apprécia sa retenue et sentit une grande tendresse le submerger.

Ainsi, elle avait choisi de venir ! Près d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'il l'avait laissée libre de sa décision. Les minutes lui avaient paru d'une longueur interminable, et il était prêt à renoncer à tout espoir lorsqu'il avait enfin vu bouger la poignée de la porte.

Il rabattit le drap, dans une invitation silencieuse à le rejoindre.

Elle vit alors qu'il était nu et hésita quelques secondes avant de se glisser dans le lit à côté de lui.

Tout d'abord, ils ne se touchèrent pas. Appuyé sur un coude, Edward la regardait avec une telle intensité qu'elle ne bougeait plus, hypnotisée. Quand il parla, elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles :

-Jamais, je te le jure, je n'ai pu oublier notre nuit dans le pavillon de gardiens. Tu avais fait de moi un autre homme. Après toi, toutes les femmes m'ont paru ternes, sans grâce, souvent même haïssables.

Bella se sentait étrangement oppressée. Etait-ce une déclaration d'amour ? Elle leva une main et lui caressa tendrement la joue, puis, du bout de l'index, elle effleura ses lèvres.

— Embrasse-moi, supplia-t-elle.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et ne se contenta pas d'un baiser de papillon. Il l'embrassa comme un amant qui n'en peut plus d'attendre. Il prit ses lèvres et plongea la langue dans sa bouche.

Aussitôt elle retrouva la plénitude de sensations qu'il avait su faire vibrer en elle chaque fois qu'il la touchait. C'était à la fois terrible et merveilleux.

Puis il quitta les lèvres frémissantes et l'embrassa un peu partout sur le visage, dans le cou, sur l'épaule, avant de relever la tête et de faire glisser, l'une après l'autre, les bretelles de la nuisette. Il posa une paume arrondie sur un sein, qu'il caressa ensuite avec une sorte de respect. Puis il en lécha la pointe qui durcit aussitôt sous sa langue.

Il lui retira la nuisette en faisant glisser le tissu lentement le long des hanches et des jambes. En même temps, penché sur elle, il embrassait chaque petite parcelle de peau ainsi dénudée, heureux de la sentir frémir sous ses baisers.

A son tour, elle le caressa. Ses doigts suivirent la flèche de toison au milieu du torse viril. S'enhardissant, elle mordilla l'un des boutons bruns de sa poitrine. En même temps, vidée de toute pensée mais brûlant de désir, elle s'appuyait contre lui afin de le sentir partout, le long de son ventre et de ses cuisses. Elle le voulait en elle, sans plus tarder…

Mais Edward étirait chaque caresse, chaque impatience, chaque frisson. Sa bouche effleura le ventre plat, descendit jusqu'aux boucles du triangle brun qui protégeait une féminité qu'il rêvait de posséder. Il y posa ses lèvres, puis sa langue s'égara vers la vallée humide et brûlante, en un baiser si intime que Bella frémit puis râla de plaisir.

L'attente n'était plus possible. Elle s'ouvrit et saisit la tête d'Edward.

-Viens… Oh, viens !

Il redressa le buste, bascula sur elle et marqua un léger arrêt. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle crut mourir d'angoisse. Mais il avait allongé le bras vers la table de chevet et saisi une petite boîte. Elle comprit et la lui ôta des mains.

-Laisse-moi faire, murmura-t-elle.

Edward ferma les yeux alors qu'elle le protégeait avec une minutie voulue, calculée, érotique, qui exacerbait son désir.

N'y tenant plus, il la pénétra.

Il remua d'abord lentement, savourant à chaque poussée les soupirs qu'il provoquait. Mais la fièvre qui l'embrasait était trop violente pour qu'il réussît à la maîtriser plus longtemps. Son rythme s'accéléra, et ses appels devinrent de plus en plus puissants. Neuf ans plus tôt, ce qu'il avait cru être du plaisir n'était rien à côté de la grande vague qui montait, s'amplifiait, dépassait tout ce qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'alors.

Le ventre percé de flammes, Bella mourait, gémissait, devenait une onde de joie pure, dont les remous qui se succédaient et s'amplifiaient lui arrachaient des soupirs et des cris. Dans un ultime spasme, elle eut l'impression d'exploser jusqu'aux étoiles. En écho à sa joie, elle entendit Edward répéter plusieurs fois son nom.

Puis, la paix revenue dans leurs corps, Edward resta en elle encore un moment, savourant un bonheur qu'il savait partagé. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais connu une expérience aussi tumultueuse.

Bella l'embrassa et il se retira d'elle, la soulageant de son poids.

Elle le regarda alors en souriant. Il était toujours aussi beau, même avec les traits tirés de fatigue. Mais elle le vit froncer les sourcils et elle s'alarma. N'avait-il pas atteint, comme elle, le sommet de l'extase ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Si, si, tout va très bien… Heureuse ?

-Oui.

Mais elle le sentait troublé, comme soucieux, et une brusque déception lui serra la poitrine. Apparemment, il n'avait pas ressenti le même embrasement qu'elle… A moins que, une fois ses sens satisfaits, il ne voulût rester seul.

Il la retint par l'épaule alors qu'elle lançait les jambes hors du lit.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Dans ma chambre.

-Non.

Et il l'étreignit, l'obligeant à s'allonger de nouveau près de lui.

-Reste avec moi… Toute la nuit, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Un jour lumineux filtrait à travers la mousseline des rideaux lorsque Bella releva les paupières. Elle regarda Edward qui dormait près d'elle, les yeux soulignés de bistre, les traits creusés. Sans doute avait-elle le même visage fatigué à lui offrir. Ils n'avaient fait que somnoler entre deux étreintes aussi passionnées qu'érotiques.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle se revoyait criant de plaisir, après avoir été surprise mais nullement choquée par ce qu'Edward lui demandait.

Elle l'embrassa légèrement au coin des lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux et la contempla.

-Pourquoi souris-tu ?

-Je me demandais si les autres couples se livrent toutes les nuits aux mêmes ébats que les nôtres.

-Sûrement pas. Ils en mourraient.

Il écarta les mèches brunes du visage penché sur le sien et les rabattit doucement derrière les oreilles de Bella. Puis il se redressa sur un coude, regarda le radio-réveil sur la table de chevet et déclara que, en ce qui le concernait, il mourait de faim.

-Comme moi, dit-elle. Oh, qu'as-tu sur l'épaule gauche ?

-La marque de tes dents, petite tigresse.

Bella s'empourpra.

-Je suis navrée !

Il lui planta un baiser sur le bout du nez.

-Ne le sois pas. C'est ma faute. Je te provoquais et, chaque fois, ta réponse m'enivrait comme un vin capiteux.

Ils s'embrassèrent d'un doux et long baiser plein de promesses. Bella y mit fin la première en se souvenant du désir exprimé par Edward.

-Je vais commander le petit déjeuner. J'ai envie d'omelette.

-Pfff ! Pas très romanesque !

-Tout dépend de la manière dont elle est préparée et servie. Je suis sûre qu'ici les omelettes sont sublimes.

-Sublimes ou pas, ce ne sont toujours que des œufs battus. Je vais prendre une douche.

Il sauta du lit et disparut dans la salle de bain attenant à la chambre.

Bella s'étira, se sentant endolorie à des endroits qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnés être aussi sensibles. Puis, d'un geste paresseux, elle allongea un bras, saisit le combiné téléphonique et appela le service de chambre, à qui elle commanda un copieux breakfast.

Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse. Même si ce bonheur ne devait durer que le temps d'un caprice de l'homme qu'elle aimait, le souvenir des moments d'extase qu'elle avait vécus au cours de la nuit embellirait le reste de sa vie.

-Bella !

-Oui ?

-Viens vite !

Elle se leva et se précipita comme une flèche dans la pièce contiguë. Edward entrait dans la cabine de douche.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en tenant écartée la porte de verre.

Elle se sentit soulevée par deux bras puissants et plaquée contre la céramique du mur, sous le jet tiède qui les arrosait tous les deux.

-Je commençais à m'ennuyer de toi ! lui dit Edward dans l'oreille.

Et il lui donna un baiser profond, exigeant, tandis que ses mains caressaient fiévreusement le corps mouillé de la jeune femme.

Elle rit, saisit un petit flacon de gel moussant dans une logette de la paroi et le renversa sur les épaules d'Edward. Ensuite, elle lui savonna le torse et le ventre. Sa main s'égarant plus bas, elle comprit les raisons d'une impatience qui l'avait étonnée.

Elle y répondit aussitôt. Etreignant le cou d'Edward, elle fit onduler lentement son corps contre celui de son amant.

Edward l'écarta doucement pour embrasser un des deux seins ruisselants. Il en mordilla la pointe et se réjouit de sentir la jeune femme si prête à répondre à son désir. Tout en le caressant et en l'embrassant, elle s'ouvrait à lui.

De ses bras, il lui entoura la taille, puis il prit son élan et la pénétra.

Ils remuèrent ensemble dans une danse venue du fond des âges. Bella savourait les sensations qui submergeaient son corps. Une première vague lui arracha un gémissement. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant l'ultime explosion.

Elle ne fut pas déçue. Les spasmes arrivèrent en rafales, les envoyant tous deux dans un océan de lumière et de feu.

Revenue sur terre, Bella enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Edward. Il la retint contre lui un long moment. Les mots étaient inutiles. Du reste, le bruit de l'eau les aurait couverts.

Ils quittèrent la cabine ensemble et chacun s'enveloppa dans un des moelleux peignoirs en éponge, mis à leur disposition sur une étagère. Bella essuya ses cheveux trempés avec une serviette, puis elle en prit une autre, avec laquelle, adroitement, elle se confectionna un turban.

Edward la regardait en admirant la grâce de ses gestes. Il éprouvait un immense bien-être, conscient que son euphorie n'avait pas seulement pour cause l'apaisement de ses sens. Ce qu'il avait redouté ne s'était pas produit. Aucun fantôme n'était venu s'interposer entre Bella et lui, ni cette nuit, ni ce matin. C'était comme s'il entamait avec elle quelque chose de nouveau et d'exaltant.

Etait-ce cela, l'amour ?

Il allait en discuter avec Bella, lorsqu'ils entendirent frapper à la porte du petit hall séparant le salon du couloir.

-Le petit-déjeuner, annonça Bella.

Elle resserra la ceinture de son peignoir et, suivie d'Edward, elle traversa la chambre et le salon avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Bonjour, madame. Bonjour, monsieur. Je vous souhaite une excellente journée.

L'employé de l'hôtel entra, poussant devant lui une desserte roulante, dont les deux plateaux étaient garnis de vaisselle et de tout ce que des gourmets rêvent de déguster à leur petit déjeuner, avec en plus un mystérieux grand plat, recouvert d'une cloche en argent, et un vase en cristal contenant une superbe rose rouge.

Rapidement, le garçon étala une nappe sur la table du salon. Il dressa les couverts et disposa à côté une multitude de petits pots : Confitures, miel, beurre, yaourts. Il y ajouta une grande cafetière ainsi qu'une corbeille de viennoiseries et de croissants. Ensuite, d'un geste ample et solennel, il souleva le dôme d'argent recouvrant le plat.

Une omelette apparut, dégageant un appétissant fumet de truffes. Une guirlande de petites tomates cerise la décorait.

-Superbe ! s'exclama Edward.

Il signa la facture et remercia le garçon en lui glissant discrètement un généreux pourboire.

Après son départ, Edward et Bella s'assirent à table. Edward tendit à Bella un verre de jus d'orange. Il prit le sien et le leva en souriant.

-A notre bonheur ! dit-il.

-A nous ! répondit Bella en sentant son cœur faire un bond de joie dans sa poitrine.

Le jus de fruits était délicieux, tout comme l'omelette qu'ils dégustèrent en riant. Dès que Bella trouvait un morceau de truffe, elle le piquait au bout de sa fourchette et le portait à la bouche d'Edward. Il y répondait en l'obligeant alors à croquer une des petites tomates, qu'il saisissait entre deux doigts.

Ils terminaient leur seconde tasse de café lorsque, de nouveau, des coups retentirent à la porte du couloir.

Ils se regardèrent, intrigués.

-Le serveur ne viendrait tout de même pas déjà débarrasser la table, dit Bella.

-A moins qu'il ne nous apporte une bouteille de champagne, suggéra Edward.

-Tu l'avais commandée ?

-Non, mais c'est peut-être un cadeau de la direction.

-Ne bouge pas, je vais voir, dit Bella en posant la main sur l'épaule d'Edward pour l'obliger à rester assis.

Elle l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête et resserra autour d'elle les pans de son peignoir de bain. Pieds nus, la serviette toujours nouée en turban sur ses cheveux, elle se dirigea vers le petit hall privé, suivie d'Edward qui, naturellement, n'avait tenu aucun compte de sa recommandation.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

-Bonjour ! dirent d'une seule voix les Hale.

Le couple se tenait sur le seuil. Jasper était en parka d'hiver. Sa femme, en manteau de fourrure. Tous deux souriaient d'une oreille à l'autre.

Le premier, Edward revint de son étonnement.

-Quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama-t-il. Je vous en prie, entrez !

Cramoisie, Bella était consciente que la légèreté de leur tenue et la fatigue de leur visage dénonçaient une nouvelle intimité. A son grand soulagement, le couple refusa l'invitation d'Edward.

-Ils sont charmants ! s'exclama Alice en se tournant vers son mari. Mais je t'avais conseillé de leur téléphoner avant de passer leur dire au revoir. Tu vois bien que nous les dérangeons.

Alors que Bella aurait voulu que le sol s'entrouvrît pour l'engloutir, elle se força à sourire et répondit avec courtoisie :

-Vous ne nous dérangez pas. C'est très gentil à vous d'être venus nous voir. Nous étions… Nous finissions notre petit-déjeuner.

-En amoureux, nota Alice avec un clin d'œil complice à la jeune femme. Rassurez-vous, nous ne vous importunerons pas plus longtemps. Notre avion décolle dans deux heures, et un taxi nous attend devant l'hôtel.

-Nous voulions seulement nous assurer que vous aviez été satisfaits du service de l'établissement, ajouta Jasper.

-Il est parfait et nous l'avons apprécié, affirma Edward. Encore merci à vous deux.

Les deux couples se serrèrent la main une dernière fois. Avant de reprendre le chemin de l'ascenseur, Alice embrassa Bella et la serra contre elle.

-C'est bien, c'est très bien, lui murmura-t-elle. Je repars enfin rassurée.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls de nouveau, Edward et Bella se regardèrent. Encore tendus par cette visite impromptue, ils prirent ensemble le parti d'en rire.

-C'est curieux, dit Edward, je me demande ce qui pouvait bien inquiéter Alice. Pourquoi t'a-t-elle affirmé qu'elle était rassurée ?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué ses yeux lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte et qu'elle t'a découvert derrière moi ?

-Non. J'étais bien trop occupé à observer Jasper. Il t'examinait d'un air effaré, de tes pieds nus à ta tête couverte de la serviette en turban, comme si tu étais une créature venue de l'au-delà… Qu'avaient ils donc de si particuliers, les yeux de son épouse ?

-Ils exprimaient la plus intense satisfaction. En nous voyant tous les deux en peignoir de bain, elle a compris que j'avais suivi ses conseils.

-Quels conseils ?

-Me libérer de toutes les contraintes que je m'imposais, et vivre enfin avec toi la vie de couple à laquelle tu aspirais.

-Je ne connais Mme Halle que depuis jeudi soir, et il ne lui aurait fallu que trois jours pour connaître mes aspirations ? Elle est drôlement futée !

Ils rirent de nouveau. Edward baissa la tête et embrassa Bella. Puis, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'emballer leurs affaires et de quitter le palace et ses fastes pour retourner à Volterra.

-Dans notre maison, précisa Edward.

Son regard brillait, et il souriait comme s'il était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose. Mais il ne dit rien de plus et se contenta d'embrasser Bella sur le bout du nez.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Une semaine plus tard, à neuf heures du matin, Bella entra sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre d'Edward. Elle venait prendre les sous-vêtements et la chemise qu'il avait portés la veille, afin d'aller les mettre dans la machine à laver.

Elle s'était réveillée bien avant lui et l'avait laissé dormir. Depuis huit jours, elle n'avait plus besoin de frapper pour entrer dans sa chambre. Ils dormaient ensemble dans le grand lit à colonnes et, le matin, Bella s'éveillait dans les bras de son aimé. Elle ne pouvait se souvenir d'une période de sa vie pendant laquelle elle avait été aussi heureuse.

Un seul nuage assombrissait par moments son bonheur.

Elle n'avait pas encore révélé à Edward les circonstances de l'accident qui avait coûté la vie à Jacob. Un nombre incalculable de fois, pour faire taire ses scrupules, elle s'était dit qu'après tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Edward n'apprendrait jamais la vérité, et puisqu'il s'abstenait à présent d'évoquer le souvenir de son frère, pourquoi réveiller un chagrin et risquer en même temps de briser leur merveilleuse entente ? Une entente encore fragile, qui ne se maintenait que par leur accord parfait dans des plaisirs purement charnels. Pas une fois, Edward ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Et si, par son aveu, elle détruisait cette belle harmonie ? Après avoir entendu la vérité, quel regard porterait-il sur la responsable de la mort de Jacob ? Lui demanderait-il de quitter le Manoir sur-le-champ ?

A cette pensée, Bella sentait son cœur se tordre de douleur.

Pourtant, son sens inné de l'honnêteté lui disait que, tôt ou tard, elle devrait raconter à Edward ce qui s'était réellement passé la nuit du drame.

_« Oh, mon Dieu_, suppliait elle, _faites qu'il ne me jette pas l'anathème et qu'il comprenne que je n'ai menti que pour le protéger, lui et sa famille ! Je ne voulais pas ternir l'image qu'ils avaient gardée de Jacob. »_

Mais en même temps, elle savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Certes, elle n'avait pas voulu aggraver la douleur des Cullen, mais elle avait voulu aussi se protéger de toute critique à son égard.

Chaque nuit, dans la grande paix qui les enveloppait, après qu'ils se fussent donnés l'un à l'autre, elle était tentée de tout avouer à Edward. Mais le courage lui manquait, et elle s'endormait après avoir remis à plus tard ce moment de vérité qui sonnerait peut-être le glas de leur entente.

Avant de sortir de la chambre, elle se pencha au-dessus d'Edward. Il était couché sur le côté. Une mèche de ses cheveux cuivrés lui retombait sur le front. Elle avançait la main pour lui relever cette mèche, lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, allongea vivement un bras et fit basculer Bella sur le lit.

Ce matin-là, elle avait revêtu la parure verte qu'elle s'était pourtant juré de ne plus jamais remettre. Huit jours plus tôt, elle avait continué d'y attacher une sorte de superstition et, considérant que l'ensemble lui avait porté malheur une fois, elle ne l'avait pas emporté au Plaza. Depuis, ce genre de crainte l'avait heureusement désertée.

Edward en caressa le satin du bout du doigt, puis regarda Bella avec, dans les yeux, une tendresse et une admiration qui ressemblaient fort à une expression d'amour. Elle vit bouger ses lèvres et crut y lire ce qu'elle avait toujours espéré entendre :

« Je t'aime, ma chérie. »

Rêvait-elle ? Son imagination l'avait-elle abusée ?

Elle s'écarta de lui et le regarda intensément. Il se contenta de lui sourire.

Elle voulut se relever, mais il la retint.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Bella ?

-Tout va bien… Pourquoi cette question ?

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Ne me dis pas que tout va bien. Je t'avoue que je t'aime, et aussitôt tu t'écartes de moi.

Toute tremblante d'émotion, elle baissa la tête.

-Je… J'avais cru m'être trompée… Je…

Il s'assit et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Mon aveu n'a tout de même pas dû te surprendre. Ne ressens-tu pas la même chose pour moi ?

-La question est inutile… Je t'ai toujours aimé, Edward, et si j'ai pu mettre cet amour en veilleuse pendant neuf ans, il s'est ravivé dès que je suis venue habiter chez toi. Je t'aime plus que ma vie, et tu le sais.

-Alors pourquoi cette tristesse au fond de tes yeux ?

-Je ne suis pas triste.

-Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration, rassembla tout son courage mais, ne pouvant se décider à libérer sa conscience, elle biaisa et, affectant l'insouciance, elle bondit hors du lit et annonça d'un ton faussement joyeux :

-Il s'est passé… Que si nous ne descendons pas tout de suite prendre notre petit-déjeuner, le café sera froid.

-Pas d'échappatoire, ma chérie ! Je te connais trop. Je t'avoue que je t'aime et tu ne me sautes pas tout de suite au cou en m'affirmant que tu ressens la même chose ? Alors, de nouveau je te le demande : Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Pourquoi ? Est-ce si grave ?

-Oui. C'est au sujet de Jacob.

Cette fois, Edward fronça les sourcils.

-Je croyais que nous avions déjà parlé de Jacob et que, tacitement, nous avions clos toute discussion à son sujet.

Elle soupira de nouveau et comprit que, cette fois, elle ne pourrait plus reculer.

-Je pense à l'accident.

-Et alors ?

-Il est arrivé par ma faute.

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu n'étais pas dans la voiture, et Jacob a été heurté par un conducteur probablement ivre.

-Non.

-Comment cela, non ?

-Jacob a percuté violemment un mur, et c'est lui qui avait trop bu.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Edward. Certes, je n'ai pas lu le rapport de police, mais tu as toujours dit…

-Ce que j'ai dit à toi et à tes parents n'était pas la vérité. Mais si j'ai un peu maquillé celle-ci, c'était uniquement pour ne pas ternir l'image que vous aviez de Jacob et de notre couple.

Edward repoussa le drap, se leva et, sans regarder Bella, il disparut dans la salle de bains. Il en ressortit presque aussitôt en serrant autour de lui la ceinture de sa robe de chambre enfilée à la hâte.

Debout près de la porte, Bella tremblait. Il la prit par la main et la força à revenir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit près de lui.

-Je veux tout savoir. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

-Depuis des années, Jacob et moi n'étions plus que des associés. Il avait des maîtresses… Je fermais les yeux. Mais ce soir-là, excédée, je lui ai annoncé mon intention de divorcer. Brusquement, j'en ai eu assez de cette médiocrité, de tous les mensonges et les petites trahisons qu'il accumulait. Ce n'était pas notre première discussion, mais d'habitude, devant sa mine contrite, j'abandonnais et me rendais à ses raisons. Il avait besoin de moi, besoin de mon aide. Or, ce soir-là…

Elle leva vers Edward des yeux humides de larmes avant de poursuivre :

-Ce soir-là, il ne m'a pas suppliée. Peut-être parce qu'il était imbibé de bière et ne savait plus ce qu'il disait, il a piqué une colère noire, m'insultant, me menaçant de me traîner en justice si je divorçais. Puis il a attrapé les clés de la voiture et a continué un moment à me lancer les pires invectives, avant de quitter la caravane comme un fou. Je n'ai pas eu le réflexe de l'arrêter, alors que je savais qu'il n'était pas en état de conduire. Il était ivre et la pluie inondait les routes… Une demi-heure plus tard, la police me téléphonait. C'était l'horreur.

Un sanglot l'étrangla. Sans regarder Edward, frappant nerveusement ses genoux de ses poings, elle reprit :

-J'aurais pu l'empêcher de partir, cacher les clés avant qu'il ne s'en empare, ou les lui reprendre quand il en était encore temps. J'aurais pu essayer de calmer sa fureur en lui disant que je renonçais à divorcer. Il est sorti par ma faute, parce que j'étais à bout et ne me contrôlais plus. Depuis un an, je ressasse indéfiniment le drame en pensant à tout ce que j'aurais dû faire pour l'éviter. Je savais que la mort de Jacob bouleverserait toute sa famille, et c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas voulu ajouter à votre peine l'image dégradante de l'épave qu'il était devenu. Maintenant, je me demande si je n'ai pas surtout cherché à me protéger de votre blâme. Vous avouer que j'étais responsable de la mort de Jacob, c'était me condamner à votre mépris… Oh, je vois que déjà tu me détestes !

Elle se releva d'un bond et fila comme un trait hors de la chambre.

Etrangement, Edward ne se sentait qu'à moitié surpris par la révélation de Bella. Il avait toujours trouvé un peu curieuse sa conduite après la mort de Jacob. Son frère avait été enterré dans la plus stricte intimité. Ni lui ni ses parents n'étaient présents, et tous trois n'avaient pu venir se recueillir que plus tard sur la tombe. Certes, au moment de l'accident, puis de l'enterrement, ils étaient injoignables. Esmé et Carlisle parcouraient l'Afrique du Sud. Lui-même était en voyage d'affaires quelque part en Thaïlande, mais il avait des oncles et des tantes que Bella aurait pu prévenir.

Par la suite, devant la jeune femme bouleversée, personne n'avait osé lui demander plus de précisions sur l'accident.

Edward la retrouva effondrée sur son lit dans sa chambre. Elle pleurait, le corps agité de tremblements.

Lorsqu'il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, elle se raidit.

-Laisse-moi ! Je sais que, maintenant, tu ne peux que me haïr.

-Petite sotte, est-ce que j'ai l'air de te détester ? Tu t'es culpabilisée à tort en t'imaginant responsable de la mort de ton mari. Jacob était un faible et, ivre, il était capable du pire. Un jour, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent, j'ai dû le désarmer, car il voulait me tuer avec son couteau. Mes parents s'étaient résignés à lui faire subir une cure de désintoxication. Comme moi, ils le croyaient définitivement guéri depuis longtemps, et tu as eu raison de leur cacher les raisons exactes de son accident.

Il prit le visage inondé de larmes en coupe dans ses deux mains.

-Bella, je t'en prie, oublie tout cela. Je t'aime, ma chérie.

-Même après ce que je viens de t'avouer ?

-Je ne t'en admirerais que davantage si c'était possible. Tu avais pris Jacob en charge et il abusait de ta générosité. Je t'ai dit que, souvent, j'aurais aimé avoir la possibilité de remonter le temps, de revenir à mes vingt-deux ans et de diriger ma vie autrement que je ne l'ai fait. Heureusement, le sort qui décide de tout m'a empêché d'avouer à mon frère que je t'aimais. Dans sa grande sagesse, le destin a accordé ainsi à Jacob huit années de bonheur, car il a été heureux avec toi. Tu n'y es pour rien dans sa mort, Bella. Ce n'est pas toi qui lui as donné les clés de la voiture. Ce n'est pas toi non plus qui l'avais fait boire. C'est un accident, rien de plus, et tu n'en es aucunement responsable.

-Je voudrais en être aussi persuadée que toi.

-Que dois-je faire pour te ramener à un peu plus de raison ?

-M'aimer, murmura-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Comme une bourrasque d'été, imprévisible et violente, le désir les enflamma subitement. Ce fut immédiat et irrépressible. Ensemble, ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit et se déshabillèrent mutuellement en haletant d'impatience.

Sans préliminaires, comme s'ils voulaient seulement exorciser tout ce passé qui les avait torturés, ils se prirent.

A chaque poussée de son corps, Edward répétait :

-Je t'aime… Je te veux… Pour toujours… Pour toute la vie…

Les yeux clos, elle se laissait aimer, passive mais frémissante de bonheur. Elle n'était plus qu'une onde de joie qui roulait sur elle-même en vagues de plus en plus hautes, de plus en plus puissantes, si hautes et si puissantes que ce n'était plus possible. Elle devait crier son plaisir.

Et elle cria le nom d'Edward.

Apaisée, Bella n'eut que la force de murmurer :

-Je t'aime tant, moi aussi…

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, mettant dans leur baiser toute la tendresse qu'ils se vouaient l'un à l'autre.

Bella se sentait délivrée de ses remords. Edward, lui, avait l'impression qu'une vie nouvelle commençait, en compagnie de cette femme qu'il aimait et qu'il ne voulait plus considérer seulement comme sa belle-sœur.

-Marions-nous, Bella.

-Oui.

-Et nous aurons des enfants, beaucoup d'enfants. Au moins trois.

-Quatre, rectifia-t-elle, c'est mon vœu le plus cher, mon amour.

Dans le tendre paradis des bras aimés, elle était sûre que, désormais, les ombres mauvaises du passé s'étaient effacées à jamais.

**FIN**


End file.
